Calma o Destrucción
by Sakufannel
Summary: Alice ha dejado atrás el mundo real desde la muerte de Bumby, pero aún le quedan varias aventuras que vivir. Sobretodo después de que un visitante cambie por completo su rutina ¿Podrá dejar atrás su dolor y poder aprender a confiar en los demás para cumplir su destino? o acaso ¿la locura la destruirá?
1. No volveré

Bueno ojalá y les guste esta historia, trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste. Además me gusta esta pareja a pesar de que no es muy conocida, también amo el nombre que le pusieron (Ice Tea).

Espero que les agrade el primer capítulo, poco a poco iré presentando a los demás personajes, gracias por leer y no vayan a olvidar dejar un pequeño Review, no importa que sea corto, pero son sus comentarios los que me animan a continuar.

El debido crédito a los creadores del Origen de los Guardines y American Mcgee's Alice.

Capítulo 1:

Aún recuerdo mis últimos momentos en Londres como si hubieran sido ayer, el dolor que sentí al saber la verdad, la sensación de furia y adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo.

Aunque quien diría que mi furia no me dejó ver lo obvio, al menos no hasta que fue tarde…

Estuve caminando entre Wonderland y Londres, sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca de descubrir todo y ser libre de toda esta locura. Después correr de algunas personas pude llegar a mi destino, y ahí delante de mí, estaba el ser más despreciable que pudo haber pisado la Tierra, un ser monstruoso que intentó destruirme a cualquier precio y no solo a mí, a un sinfín de niños inocentes.

Cuando bajé a la estación del tren, no lo hice buscando venganza, lo hice para huir de la pesadilla que ahora era mi vida, fueron varias sensaciones y emociones que tuve cuando lo vi ahí parado, mi juicio se nubló y solo pensé en devolverle el favor.

_-Eres un sinvergüenza depravado, niños con sus nombres alrededor del cuello como si fueran crías de ganado-_grité sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-Un certificado de su pedigrí, podrías llevar otro, están orgullosos de demostrar su procedencia-_se rio de una manera sínica.

_-Eres una bestia-_dije con asco_-No pueden recordar de donde son o de donde vienen… ¿Cuántas mentes has retorcido hasta el olvido?_

_-No suficientes-_me interrumpió_-La tuya habría sido un triunfo, eres un deshecho demente…He acabado mi trabajo._

_-Me has utilizado y me has maltratado, pero no conseguirás destruirme-_le aseguré.

_-¿Ah no? El daño está hecho, la antigua Alice y su refugio en Wonderland están destruidos, ni eres consciente de lo ocurrido, y no tienes poder para cambiarlo. Me aseguré de eso._

_-Corrompiste mis recuerdos pero no conseguiste que olvidara._

_-Hubiera hecho de ti alguien apetecible, los clientes esperarían para probar una delirante, ilusa, belleza, sin recuerdos del pasado ni sentido del futuro… pero no olvidas, insististe en conservar tus fantasías, estás loca… como tu hermana._

_-No hables de ella, no la conociste-_espeté furiosa.

_-Tu hermana era una provocadora fingía que me despreciaba, consiguió lo que quería… al final._

El escuchar por lo menos que la mencionó incrementó mi odio hacia él. Aunque al escuchar sus palabras junto con las que me había dicho la Reina, lo entendí, ese monstruo había violado a mi querida Lizzie, para después matarla y encubrir su crimen con el incendio.

Mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas destruir el dominio que él tenía sobre mi mente, solo podía haber un vencedor, él o mi salud mental.

Y yo iba a ganar, no solo por mí o mi familia, si no, por todos esos niños a los que destruyó.

Al final de la batalla terminé exhausta pero alegre al saber que él no había ganado, ahora podía salir adelante, aun y cuando el costo había sido algo alto.

-_Te juzgarán y te mandarán a prisión donde serás el novio de algún estúpido matón y te ahorcarán._

_-Sí, una mujer histérica salida de un psiquiátrico lanzando injuriosas acusaciones contra un respetable científico y arquitecto, Dios mío Alice… ¿quién te creería? Casi ni yo lo creo._

_-Criatura monstruosa, tanta maldad tendrá su castigo_-amenacé.

_-¿Por quién? ¿Por qué? Estúpida zorra lunática, tu locura si tendrá su castigo y ahora vete espero a tu sustituta._

Vi en su viejo reloj la llave, aquella vieja y oxidada llave que había cambiado todo para siempre, no pensé en nada más que en recuperar aquel ultimo objeto que había de mi familia, la arranqué no sin antes lanzarle mi peor mirada.

En ese momento sentí como si una gran dosis de adrenalina recorriera mi cuerpo, como si la parte que estaba rota se reinstaurara. Sin pensarlo me dejé llevar por la sensación y lo lancé a las vías de un tren, algo irónico si pienso en los últimos momentos que luché con él, en Wonderland.

Al salir del túnel me sentí algo diferente, pensé que era por conocer la horrible verdad, pero estaba equivocada; intenté llegar a alguna conclusión o por lo menos pensar que hacer.

Había asesinado a una persona...había destruido varias criaturas pero nunca a un ser humano, mi corazón latía con fuerza, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí o viviría lo que queda encerrada si es que no me colgaban por haber asesinado a mi psiquiatra.

En algo tenía razón, nadie iba a creerme sin importar nada, en este momento estaba más sola y vulnerable que nunca.

Huí de la escena del crimen pero al levantar la mirada noté que no estaba en Londres, sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y miles de ideas llegaron a mi cerebro, intenté calmarme pero no podía, quería gritar o salir de este lugar, empecé a tratar de regresar a mí, pero no fue hasta que mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de cierto gato rizón.

_-Oh Alice… no podemos volver a casa, no me extraña de verdad, solo unos pocos encuentran el camino, y casi ninguno lo reconoce cuando lo encuentra… las falsas ilusiones mueren por completo. Solo los barbaros consideran que la resistencia al dolor merece algo la pena, conviene olvidar el dolor, recordarlo es angustioso, pero recuperar la verdad merece ese sufrimiento. Y nuestro Wonderland, aunque deteriorado está a salvo en nuestra memoria… por ahora- _los siempre raros acertijos de ese gato, a pesar de que siempre me dejan confundida, esta vez lograron calmarme.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Cheshire miré a mí alrededor y pude observar mejor el nuevo cambio en Wonderland, "Londerland".

Al principio estuve unos cuantos días como muerta en vida, no sabía que hacer o que pensar; después intenté regresar al mundo real, salir de mi mente para intentar regresar a la vida que tenía, pero nada resultaba.

Unas semanas después o al menos eso me pareció, unas ideas horribles cruzaron por mis pensamientos. "Si llegase a morir, ¿Wonderland también lo haría? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Será que mi destino en el mundo real es la muerte que prefieren salvarme? ¿Qué es lo que aguarda mi destino?

Al día siguiente durante una tertulia con mis viejos amigos, se volvió a comentar mi terquedad sobre mi regreso hacia la realidad. Por mucho que me relajara estar aquí, tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

_-Oh Alice, déjalo ya_-me aconsejaba el conejo blanco.

-_Eres tan testaruda como para volver ahí-_me preguntó la oruga.

-_Solo quiero saber si ese maldito de Bumby pagó por sus crímenes_-espeté molesta mientras ocultaba mi enojo y miedo al mencionar su nombre.

-_Deja que lo sepa, al final ella tendrá que aceptar lo que pasó… La ignorancia es felicidad hasta que se pone a prueba_-dijo una voz detrás de mí, cuando me giré divisé una sonrisa.

-_Hola gato._

-_Alice, es momento de que sepas una cosa más_-sonrió como siempre pero su tono de voz era algo distinto.

_-¿Qué?_

-_Detente gato_-se escuchó la voz de la Reina-_Yo iré._

-_Pero…Lizzie_-suspiré_-¿Qué está pasando?_

-_Nada Alice, ahora vamos que no hay tiempo que perder… hay cosas que debes saber, ¿estás lista?_

Yo asentí algo temerosa, todos mis miedos estaban metiéndose en mi cabeza, aunque de alguna manera logré ignorarlos y con algo de valor me acerqué al portal que habían hecho.

Al cerrar los ojos me preparé mentalmente para todo lo que fuera a ocurrir, pero sobre todo, para el odio y desprecio de los ciudadanos.

Cuando logré salir de mi mente y volver, al abrir los ojos noté que estaba en el mismo lugar donde había empujado a Bumby, observé cada detalle del lugar, al poco tiempo aparecieron dos personas, estas señalaron una especia de placa, me acerqué a ellas un poco temerosa ya que nunca me ha gustado mucho estar con las personas y ahora menos por las reacciones que podría causar.

Accidentalmente choqué con una de las mujeres que estaban ahí pero esta ni siquiera se inmutó, eso no me sorprendió ya que muchas personas o eran groseras conmigo o simplemente me ignoraban. Aunque me pareció ver algo diferente en su indiferencia.

Una vez que se marcharon me acerqué lo suficiente para leer:

_"Aquí descansa el Doctor Angus Bumby, un ser incomparablemente gentil, un hombre que luchó por lo que es correcto y por el bienestar de un sin número de niños, lo veremos pronto doctor, siga haciendo el bien como siempre donde quiera que esté"_

Mi furia al leer ese epitafio, no fue nada comparado a cuando terminé de leer.

El día 14 de abril de 1812, Angus Bumby fue asesinado tras una discusión con su ex Paciente Alice Liddell, al parecer la lunática tuvo una especie de ataque psicótico y no dudó ni un momento en asesinar a su psiquiatra y protector el cual la cuidó desde su "rehabilitación" en el Asilo _Rutledge. Este horrible caso nos recuerda, que la locura puede destruir hasta lo más amable y bueno._

_Lo único bueno que podemos obtener de este cruel suceso, es la muerte de aquella muchacha, la cual no era más que un desperdicio en nuestro querido Londres._

Mis ojos empezaron a soltar todo el dolor que me había guardado, no podía dejar de llorar, mi fuerza se había acabado; yo ya no sabía qué hacer más que aceptar el último sueño que me dio Wonderland.

Cuando alcé mi cabeza, noté la mirada de Lizzie, ella me daba una sonrisa algo triste pero su sola presencia era lo que necesitaba para calmar la histeria que amenazaba con destruirme, me acerqué a las vías del tren y noté un moño negro, pero en las vías además había un lirio morado.

_-Ese lo pusimos por ti-_me dijo_-Lamento no haber sido de ayuda-_reconoció con tristeza.

_-No fue tu culpa Lizzie… yo fui una cobarde._

_-No-_alzó la voz como la Reina que era antes de recuperar un poco de su esencia_- Tú solo eras una niña pequeña._

_-Pero-_sacudí mi cabeza, y suspiré después de jugar un poco con mis dedos-_ ¿Cómo pasó?_

_-¿Qué?-_preguntó con algo de temor.

_-Mi muerte-_bajé la cabeza.

_-Oh Alice-_espetó con su viejo tono fraternal_- ¿En verdad quieres saber?_

_-Sí, la muerte no me da miedo, solo curiosidad-_reconocí algo sorprendida por mis palabras.

_-Siempre tan curiosa-_me sonrió_- bueno justo después que venciste al Juguetero empezaste a pelear con Bumby, él te golpeó algunas veces pero tú no te rendiste, parecía que ibas a ganar pero…-_se detuvo.

_-¿Qué?-_insistí.

_-Cuando tú lo empujaste él-_su voz tembló un poco.

_-Dime Lizzie-_supliqué.

_-Él te jaló y ambos cayeron al tren, los mató a los dos automáticamente-_me miró y me abrazó_-A pesar de haber muerto, Wonderland no dejó que te fueras, así que creó ese recuerdo para hacerte creer que todo ya iba a estar bien._

_-Yo-_mi voz se quebró_-Vámonos Lizzie, regresemos a Wonderland._

_-Sí Alice… ahora todo va estar bien-_me sonrió.

_-Jamás volveré a este mundo tan cruel e injusto-_juré mientras hacía mi insignia sobre la placa.

-_No te preocupes, cerraremos cualquier portal, pero la única que puede decidir cuándo volver… eres tú._

-_Nunca_-repetí.

-_De acuerdo_-abrió un portal, aunque pude notar su cansancio-_No te vayas a rendir pequeña, ahora la única que puede volver eres tú_-murmuró aunque la pude escuchar perfectamente.

-_Jamás regresaré sin importar las circunstancias-_me dije.

De ese horrible día han pasado muchísimos años aunque no sé cuántos con exactitud, lo único que sé es que la sensación de locura que me causó no se ha desvanecido por completo y nunca lo hará.


	2. Un nuevo descubrimiento

Capítulo 2:

Estaba durmiendo con toda la calma del mundo, cuando en mis sueños vi a una chica. Ella tenía el cabello negro, algo largo, me acerqué a ella muy despacio, estaba a punto de tocarla y ver como era su rostro, mi mano temblaba algo nerviosa, ella empezó a girarse y…

Desperté con ayuda de los gritos del buen Conejo de Pascua, lo peor fue que durante todo el desayuno se la pasó diciéndome que respetara el horario de mi trabajo como espíritu del invierno y ahora como Guardián, y que no debía visitar a Jamie cada vez que quisiera, pero para ser sincero no le puse la atención que debía, es más, no dejaba de pensar en la chica que vi.

-Esto es serio Frost, no debes interrumpir con el trabajo de otros espíritus-me advirtió antes de irse a su guarida para seguir con su trabajo.

-Oh vamos Conejo, no hay nada de malo en divertirse además ya casi estamos en invierno no tiene nada de malo alguna que otra tormenta.

-Jack-interrumpió Norte-Sabemos que te importa mucho Jamie, siempre el primer niño que cree en nosotros es especial pero debes entender tus nuevos deberes.

-Pero-intenté reprochar.

-Jack, solo hay que hacer nuestro deber-me sonrió el Hada de los Dientes, antes de seguir hablando con sus haditas.

Tan pronto como acabé de desayunar me dirigí a mi habitación en el Taller de Santa, me encontré a algunos yetis pero no tuve ningún inconveniente, seguí mi camino aunque al ir tan callado y sin hacer ninguna broma, algo raro en mí, noté una puerta en la cual nunca había entrado.

No dudé ni un segundo y entré al misterioso cuarto, cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad del cuarto noté que era una biblioteca, pero esta solo tenía libros de los espíritus, algunos ya los conocía o había oído hablar de ellos, también habían libros sobre Pitch, es más, creo que tenía toda una colección. Después de hojear algunos libros de Pitch, estuve un largo rato buscando algún libro que me llamara la atención pero no había tal.

Fui a una zona que estaba hasta el fondo, lo gracioso de esta zona es que los libros parecían nuevos comparados con los demás, vi algunos títulos, la verdad eran espíritus muy diferentes, es más, nunca había escuchado de ellos, aunque algunos me recordaban a ciertas películas que había visto con Jamie.

Me distrajeron un rato pero mi instinto me decía que siguiera buscando, así lo hice, y lo que encontré me sorprendió mucho, mi libro, me sentí tan emocionado que lo saqué de su lugar y empecé a leer.

Con una hermosa caligrafía estaban escritos todos los detalles sobre mí, incluso mi muerte, casi no había información de mi familia, solo detalles que poco a poco vinieron a mi memoria como si fueran fragmentos, me alegró mucho ver a mi hermanita, ella siempre estaba en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué le hubiera pasado?

Justo cuando esa pregunta llegó a mi mente, recordé a aquella chica. ¿Sería ella? No, la chica que vi tenía el cabello negro y ella lo tenía castaño.

Regresé a mi lectura pero por desgracia, terminé de leer muy rápido, ya que a pesar de que el libro era bastante gordo aun había bastantes hojas en blanco, traté de guardarlo en mi sudadera pero era obvio que no iba a entrar. Sin darme cuenta la chica de mi sueño, me parecía una tontería si lo comparaba con lo que acababa de descubrir.

Suspiré y me senté algo confundido a cerca de lo que había leído sobre mí, y sobre lo último que había leído, que era mi pelea contra Pitch.

Me levanté algo adolorido por haber permanecido mucho tiempo en aquella posición. Salí de la habitación pensando en Norte, tal vez él podría explicarme más sobre aquella biblioteca, justo cuando iba cruzando el pasillo Hadita me vio y empezó a volar muy feliz alrededor de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté alarmado al ver su estado, ella intentaba comunicarse conmigo pero no la podía entender.

Ella solo suspiró, sonrió y fue entonces que comprendí que solo me había estado buscando, le di una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya me encontraste-ella se acomodó en el gorro de mi sudadera.

Ambos empezamos a caminar, bueno yo estaba jugando con los pequeños elfos que pasaban por ahí tratando de jugarme alguna broma, lancé algunas de mis bolas de nieve para levantar mi ánimo y tratar de entender lo que había leído anteriormente. Mientras ella no dejaba de mirarme.

Al poco rato llegamos a la oficina de Norte, al verme se sorprendió de aun encontrarme en el taller sin haber hecho algún desastre, le sonreí y empecé a preguntarle sobre lo que había encontrado horas antes.

-¿Oye Norte qué es esa biblioteca?

-Bueno Jack las bibliotecas son sobre libros para consulta-me sonrió.

-Ya sé eso-contesté mientras hacía una mueca de enfado por su comentario-Me refiero a ¿qué tipo de consulta?-pregunté.

-Es de todos los espíritus que hay, sin importar si son buenos o malos-explicó-Aunque obtienen un brillo especial cuando se trata de alguien que puede llegar a ser un guardián.

-Ahora entiendo porque había un libro sobre mí y tenía ese brillo en la portada.

-Lo gracioso de esa biblioteca es que los libros solo aparecen-me sonrió con cierto brillo en su mirada.

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertado por su comentario.

-Sí, aparecen con ayuda de Many (hombre en la Luna).

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé-sonrió-Pero cada vez que hay un nuevo espíritu, un nuevo libro aparece.

-Eso es genial-sonreí.

-Lo sé-siguió trabajando en un juguete-¿Leíste tú libro?

-Pues sí, me ganó la tentación… ¿Hice mal?

-No, pero como habrás notado quedan muchas hojas en blanco.

-Sí, eso ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente porque tú historia todavía no termina, es más, la mayoría de los libros están tan grandes porque los espíritus que los protagonizan siguen teniendo aventuras, como nosotros, de hecho nosotros y Pitch somos lo que más libros tenemos.

-Genial.

-Por cierto ahora que hablas de aquella biblioteca, hace tiempo que no la reviso.

-Pues vamos-espeté emocionado.

-Lo siento Jack hoy no, recuerda que ya casi es Navidad.

-Pero si faltan casi un mes y medio-reproché.

-Por eso, tengo el tiempo encima… ¿Te molestaría revisar si hay algún libro nuevo?

-¿Y yo como sabré si es nuevo?

-Los más nuevos están en el mismo librero que el tuyo, creo-se rascó la barba-además de que el aspecto del libro ayuda mucho, y si no mal recuerdo la última vez que la revisé fue cuando tú fuiste elegido como espíritu-se detuvo antes de irse- ahora que lo pienso, después de ti, Many no elegido ningún espíritu nuevo, aun así suerte-me sonrió.

Suspiré antes de regresar a la biblioteca, entré algo menos emocionado ya que mis dudas no podrían ser resueltas hasta que Norte tuviera algo de tiempo libre, o tal vez cuando alguno de los Guardianes esté libre.

Fui al mismo librero en que había estado y empecé a revisar algunos libros con ayuda de Hadita, los dos buscábamos pero no encontrábamos nada, leí sobre los espíritus que habían sido elegidos antes de mí, todos parecían increíbles pero si no habían sido elegidos fue por algo, justo cuando ya nos estábamos retirando divisé un libro azul con algunos detalles negros, pero en la portada solo se podía apreciar una especie de herradura de caballo, aunque al verlo recordé que ya había visto esta insignia hace mucho tiempo, en una vieja estación en Londres para ser exactos.

Al recordar eso empecé a leer la información que había ahí, aunque primero revisé la fecha, sin duda había sido elegido después de mí, revisé los demás libros y descubrí que ella había sido la última en ser elegida.

Leí "todo" lo entendible ya que por alguna razón ciertas páginas del libro estaban carbonizadas, o la letra era imposible de leer, aunque lo poco que pude descifrar fue sobre una persona o mejor dicho una Chica en un país lleno de maravillas.

-Tengo que encontrarla-sonreí mientras un brillo travieso inundaba mis ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levanté algo cansada después de haber ayudado a Lizzie a arreglar el viejo Palacio Rojo, me había "pedido" ayudarla a limpiar para hacer otra gran reunión para los habitantes del reino y del Reino Blanco.

No es por alardear, pero con el paso del tiempo Wonderland había recuperado mucho de su gloria pasada, claro que me costó demasiado recuperar mi cordura pero ahora todo era mejor.

Mis viejos amigos a pesar de su locura ya no me trataban tan mal, pero lo que más me encantaba de mi nuevo Wonderland, era estar con mi querida hermana mayor Elizabeth, me sentía en mi hogar aunque algunas veces la vieja esencia de la Reina la dominaba y quería cortarme la cabeza, lo bueno es que ya no pasaba tanto como antes.

A pesar de la calma que reinaba en Wonderland, algunas veces mientras paseaba me enfrentaba a viejos enemigos, como algunas Banshee o incluso alguna que otra Ruina, gracias a eso no había perdido nada de practica en lo que uso de armas se refiere, aunque aquellas manchas de sangre habían desaparecido con ayuda de la Duquesa.

Wonderland había cambiado pero también yo, ya no me paralizaba ante el recuerdo de mis padres o del maldito incendio, además de que mis pesadillas habían desaparecido casi por completo.

De hecho, algunas veces Lizzie comentaba que parecía ser la antigua Alice, pero yo sabía muy bien la verdad, no importa cuánto cambie Wonderland, siempre quedará ese aire siniestro que le causé después del incendio.

Al salir de mi casa, cortesía del Carpintero, fui directo al Valle de Lágrimas para dar un largo paseo, pero después, por alguna razón me puse mi vestido Vaporoso y me fui a los Dominios del Sombrerero.

Tuvimos una tertulia como todas las demás, completamente dementes, los comentarios eran tan inesperados que a veces no sabía que responder, al caer la tarde me fui a visitar a la Oruga para obtener algo de seda y arreglar mi vestido azul, salí un poco después de medianoche lo cual me encantó ya que siempre me gustó ver la Luna que hay en Wonderland, sobre todo cuando Cheshire no juega con ella.

Me quedé embelesada por su belleza pero también por la paz que me genera cada vez que la veo, cuando salí de mi trance escuché unos ligeros ruidos que venían hacía mí, calmé mi respiración y saqué mi Espada Vorpal.

Justo cuando iba a atacar observé la sonrisa traviesa de cierto gato molesto.

-Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad Gato?

-Creía que eso ya lo sabías-me sonrió.

-Vete de aquí, no ves que quiero estar sola-le contesté algo molesta.

-Oh vamos Alice, no te he venido solo a molestar.

-No, vaya eso sí que es una novedad-después recordé las otras razones que Cheshire tiene para visitarme- No aceptaré ninguna otra pelea a menos que sea un asunto muy serio-bajé mi rostro para que no viera el miedo en mis ojos.

-No es ninguna pelea Alice, solo venía a decirte que la Reina quiere verte-sonrió y desapareció.

-Típico de ti-suspiré-Estúpido Gato, siempre viene con un mensaje y se va sin explicar.

Emprendí mi camino hacia el Reino Rojo, mientras caminaba me encontraba algunos viejos habitantes de ahí, caminé hasta que llegué a un viejo portal aunque por primera vez no me llevó a donde le había ordenado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salí con el libro entre mis brazos, era muy pequeño, de hecho era el más pequeño de todos. ¿Qué habrá hecho el espíritu en todo este tiempo?

Pasé volando con ayuda del viento para llegar más rápido a mi destino, ni siquiera toqué la puerta antes de entrar, lo único que me importaba era encontrar a aquella chica con una gran imaginación y contestar todas mis preguntas.

-¡Norte!-grité-¡Tenemos un libro nuevo!-exclamé.

-Jack-me contestó Hada-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?-me dijo tan rápido como siempre.

-Un nuevo libro-respiraba muy rápido por la emoción-Una chica-sonreí.

-¿Libro?-dijo mientras me quitaba el libro y lo analizaba con cuidado-Pero si se trata de la pequeña Alice Liddell.

-¿Alice?-pregunté por alguna razón ese nombre se me hacía muy familiar pero también hacía que mi estómago se hiciera nudo.

-Sí, una niña muy especial, eran tan fiel a nosotros como Jamie, hasta ahora no he conocido a nadie con la imaginación tan fuerte como la de ella.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, lo siento Jack tengo trabajo que hacer, luego te cuento más sobre ella-dijo antes de marcharse.

El saber su nombre me hacía sentir más emocionado, sin duda debía conocerla, no sé porque, pero tenía una urgencia por conocerla, al fin un espíritu joven y valiente. Tal vez quiera ser mi amiga, al fin alguien con quien hacer travesuras.

Busqué en el libro su último capítulo, habían algunas cosas escritas antes pero en el último capítulo, al menos marcado por el título "Adiós" decía que ella vivía en su propio mundo, suspiré algo decepcionado cuando al fin uní las piezas, aquella chica era nada más y nada menos que Alice, Alice in Wonderland, ese libro me lo había enseñado Sophie hace un año.

-¿Cómo llegaré a ti?-pregunté antes de irme a mi cuarto-¿Aunque quién diría que si existes?

En ese momento choqué con Conejo causando que tirara el libro, me paré lo más rápido que pude y tomé el libro.

-Frost, ¿no vas a cenar?

-No, no tengo hambre-era una mentira pero ahora lo único que quería saber era como llegar a Wonderland-No sabía que ya era de noche-pensé.

-Vamos prometo no regañarte-sus ojos se fijaron en el libro-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un libro-entonces recordé como había llegado Alice a Wonderland por primera vez-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Para llegar al País de las Maravillas-grité antes de pensar en alguna otra solución, si Alice había llegado con ayuda de un conejo porque Conejo no haría lo mismo conmigo.

-¿País de las? ¿Te refieres a Wonderland?


	3. Al fin llegué

Capítulo 3:

El silencio llenó toda la sala, el único ruido que se escuchaba era mi respiración y los suspiros de Conejo, jugué con mi cayado para calmar mi nerviosismo pero harto de la situación levanté mi mirada y vi que Conejo se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, para evitar que se quedara callado o para que dejara de ignorarme, empecé a congelar un poco el lugar hasta que pareció reaccionar.

-¿Wonderland? -su tono de voz era algo desconcertante.

-Sí, ya sabes Alice in Wonderland-le mostré el libro, después recordé el nombre que me dijo Hada-Alice Lindel.

-Liddell-me corrigió-¿Qué con ella? ¿Cómo sabes de ella?-su tono era algo a la defensiva.

-Con ayuda de su libro…Quiero conocerla-sonreí extasiado.

Justo cuando dije eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus orejas se movieron algo raro.

-¡No!-levantó su voz-Ella no está-bajó su rostro-Es imposible ir a ese lugar, al menos sin ella. Además ella debe estar en…un lugar mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté completamente confundido.

-Ella ya murió. Y yo no sé cómo…

-¿Qué? –Lo interrumpí-Pero ella es un espíritu-le enseñé el libro-Tal vez murió como humana pero no como espíritu. Tal y como me pasó a mí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo-se giró después de ver el libro-Hablamos luego Frost-su voz era fría y distante.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pensé-Gracias por nada Canguro-grité ganándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-Solo deja el libro donde lo encontraste-dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Suspiré bastante desconcertado por su cambio tan repentino, salí del taller para disfrutar de la nieve del lugar y poder calmar mis pensamientos pero lo único que estaba en mi mente era aquella chica.

Volví a abrir su libro, pero esta vez en las primeras hojas, las cuales se entendían perfectamente, leí su descripción: Cabello negro, ojos esmeraldas y piel de porcelana.

-Debes ser muy bonita Alice-suspiré mientras seguía leyendo.

Justo cuando dije eso recordé a la chica, ¿sería ella? No es posible, yo la conocí hace poco, además como pudo llegar a mis pensamientos si no sabía nada de ella.

En ese momento sentí a alguien detrás de mí y preparé mi cayado para atacar, justo cuando iba a lanzar mi ataque vi la arena dorada de Sandman.

-Ya tenía tiempo que no te veía-él solo hizo una carita feliz con su arena.

-¿Tienes tiempo libre?-el asintió.

-Oye Sandman-suspiré antes de soltarle mi pregunta-¿Conociste a Alice Liddell?-dije tan rápido como Hada suele hacerlo.

Apenas vi su expresión me sentí muy culpable, su sonrisa había desaparecido y su mirada había perdido el brillo de siempre, intenté seguir pero mi voz se quedó atorada al ver su estado, me acerqué cuidadosamente a él, justo cuando estaba frente a él, se dejó caer y una lágrima viajó por su mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntaba pero él no respondía, es más, sus lágrimas mojaron mi sudadera-Volvamos-le susurré cuando se relajó.

Ambos llegamos cuando todos estaban en el comedor, le pregunté si quería cenar él solo asintió y se marchó volando sin siquiera comprobar que lo seguía, traté de calmar mi mente pero entre menos respuestas tuviera no iba a poder concentrarme e iba a seguir buscando las respuestas.

Cansado de la situación me escabullí hacia mi cuarto, no sin antes pasar por unas galletas de la cocina.

-¿Ahora qué fue lo que hice?-me pregunté mientras me tiraba a mi cama.

Intenté conciliar el sueño pero al ver que era inútil, se me ocurrió huir para ir a ver a Jamie y tratar de calmar mi confusión, pero en el momento en el que iba a abrir la ventana unos ligeros golpes en mi puerta se oyeron, por el sobresalto me arrojé hacia mi cama, la verdad no había hecho nada pero me sentía mal por las reacciones de Meme y Conejo.

-Adelante-dije con la voz ahogada por la almohada.

-Jack tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo-sonó la voz de Norte.

- Te escucho-levanté mi cara de su escondite.

-¿Por qué no viniste a mí cuando descubriste el libro?-me miró a los ojos.

-Lo intenté, pero en tu oficina estaba Hada y no llegabas, después no te vi y me encontré a Conejo, le pedí explicación sobre Alice pero se puso muy a la defensiva, por ultimo Sandman, y pues él se deprimió cuando se lo pregunté.

-Me prestas el libro-señaló el objeto, yo asentí-Hace mucho que no pensaba en ti Alice-susurró.

-¿Por qué todos se ponen así cuando menciono algo de ella? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunté algo exasperado por la falta de respuestas.

-Jack-suspiró-La historia detrás de Alice es una cicatriz que hizo mucho daño, sobre todo a Sandman.

-Pero Hada no se deprimió cuando la mencioné-reproché.

-Porque ella solo conoció la primera parte de la vida de Alice, al igual que yo… los que recibieron más daño fueron Conejo y Sandman.

-Me podrías explicar.

-Conejo estuvo presente cuando algo le pasó a Alice que no nos quiso explicar muy bien, y eso fue cuando revisé mi lista y no vi su nombre, pero antes de esa Navidad, Sandman estuvo lejos una muy larga temporada, no supimos nada de él y cuando regresó algo en él había cambiado.

-¿Cómo es que apenas sabemos que es un espíritu?-dije con un tono apenas audible.

-Recuerda que la última vez que la revisé fue cuando tenía tiempo libre y fue cuando Many te eligió como Espíritu, y cuando te eligieron como Guardián solo tomé tu libro, no hice nada más. Además soy el único que sabe cómo funciona y tiene mayor contacto con ella.

-Pero-suspiré confundido-Quiero saber más de ella ¿Qué le pasó?-miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente-¿Existe Wonderland? ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-Calmado-sonrió-Me temo Jack que solo puedo darte detalles superficiales, lo que te podría decir lo más seguro es que ya lo sepas gracias a su libro.

-Algunas partes están quemadas o la letra parece que la hubiera escrito alguien que apenas pudiera pensar de manera coherente-expliqué para ver si obtenía más información.

-Entiendo…Jack.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre ella?

-No lo sé, si dicen que murió soy la persona más capacitada para hablar con ella además de que parece una chica genial, digo a quien se le hubiera ocurrido crear ese mundo… Ella debe ser tan genial como yo-Norte empezó a reír hasta que escuchamos una voz.

-Frost-una voz se escuchó.

-¿Qué pasa Conejo?-contesté una vez que reconocí la voz.

-No hables así de ella, ella a diferencia de ti sabía seguir las reglas y era una chica muy madura para su edad.

-Pero en el libro dice que aunque algo formal, su actitud es muy divertida…

-Te dije que regresaras el libro a su lugar-me interrumpió mientras se acercaba de manera amenazadora hacia mí.

-Bueno si me hubieran dado una pista acerca de ella, nada de esto hubiera sucedido-grité mientras me ponía algo a la defensiva.

-Nunca cambiarás.

-Ya basta los dos-intervino Norte.

-¡Solo quiero conocerla que tiene eso de malo!-le grité.

-Son varias cosas-me dio la espalda- las cuales estoy seguro que no entenderás-habló entre dientes.

-Solo quiero verla-supliqué.

-Está bien, si tanto quieres verla hablaré con Sandy para ver cómo te puedo llevar.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, con la condición de que no vuelvas a mencionarla nunca más-dijo con la voz muy seria-¿Oíste?

-Sí-no lo podía entender, así de fácil es convencer a Conejo, bueno no fue tan fácil pero después de lo que pasó esta victoria me sabía algo amarga-¿Cuándo partimos?

-Dame unos minutos –dijo antes de marcharse-Nos vemos en la sala del Globo.

Norte y yo nos quedamos en silencio hasta que uno de los yetis lo llamó y se tuvo que marchar, esperé y esperé, mis ojos no dejaban de mirar el reloj hasta que Norte regresó a mi cuarto.

-¡Vamos Jack!-él sonaba más emocionado que yo.

Al llegar al cuarto mi corazón latía con fuerza, en unos momentos iré a ese mundo. Justo cuando vi a Conejo, todos los personajes del libro llegaron a mi mente.

-Ya era hora-me regañó-aunque te aseguro que Wonderland no es como lo muestran los libros, aunque si ella es un espíritu no sé cómo siga ese lugar-me advirtió antes de abrir el hoyo, aunque antes arrojó un poco de arena dorada- Busca a Alice y regresa lo más pronto que puedas-ordenó.

Norte se acercó a nosotros para ver el famoso lugar, pero lo único que veías era oscuridad, estaba sosteniendo la respiración por el nerviosismo.

-Bien, ahora ve Frost-me ordenó.

-¿No será mejor usar uno de los portales de Norte?-pregunté, aunque me callé al ver la cara de Conejo-Está bien… ¿no vienes?-pregunté al verlo marcharse

-No, todavía no estoy listo-bajó su rostro-Suerte.

-Nos vemos luego-sonreí.

Me tiré al pequeño hoyo que había en el suelo, la arena que había arrojado ahora me había cubierto una parte del cuerpo, pero a diferencia de otras veces no caí dormido.

Durante unos momentos solo vi oscuridad pero después de algunos minutos todo fue claridad, un fondo colorido cubrió la oscuridad, algunos objetos flotaban cerca de mí, desde tazas y relojes hasta engranajes, sillones y cartas gigantescas.

El trayecto fue muy largo, es más, el túnel parecía no tener fin, aunque eso no me importó, lo único que había en mi mente era evitar ser golpeado por los objetos. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad crucé otro túnel y empecé a caer solo que con más velocidad y sin control. Intenté usar el viento para estabilizarme pero lo único que conseguí fue sentir el duro suelo en mi espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir del portal una fuerte corriente de aire provocó que mis brazos se apegaran a mí para conseguir algo de calor. Cuando abrí mis ojos pude notar que estaba en lo que eran las ruinas que habían quedado de la pelea contra el Juguetero.

Mi estómago se revolvió al oler ese nauseabundo y conocido aroma. De repente el frío fue sustituido por el calor de las ruinas. Aun a pesar del tiempo estas no se terminaban de eliminar, por más que lo intentaba siempre volvían a aparecer. Una prueba más del poder de Bumby sobre mí, tal parece que hasta que muera por completo todas estas monstruosidades desaparecerán.

-Estúpido portal-exclamé molesta-Llévame a cualquier parte de Wonderland menos a esta-bajé mi rostro mientras un sentimiento bastante familiar amenazaba con abrazarme de nuevo.

Mi furia se vio interrumpida cuando vi una silueta algo conocida, me acerqué con mi Espada Vorpal lista para atacar, fue entonces que un grupo de ruinas aparecieron.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza listo para transportar adrenalina, sostuve con fuerza mi arma y empecé a atacarlas, ellas intentaron rasguñarme pero mis reflejos habían mejorado bastante así que no me hicieron daño. Respiré con fuerza cuando vi que desaparecían, esperé en silencio por si algún otro enemigo aparecía, por suerte nada más pasó. Empecé a caminar hacia las ruinas de las casas pero cuando estaba cerca divisé una puerta, ésta a diferencia de las otras, no estaba en llamas, me acerqué algo temblorosa como siempre y sin más entré.

Al abrir mis ojos noté que era uno de mis viejos recuerdos, si mi memoria no me fallaba era de unos días antes del incendio, lo supe también gracias al ver mi edad y el clima.

Ahí estaba yo jugando con Dina y Elizabeth, ambas estábamos riendo mientras Dina trataba de atrapar un copo de nieve.

Después miré con nostalgia mi casa, pude escuchar la voz cantarina de mi madre, seguí mirando a mi alrededor y observé que la nieve cubría todo nuestro jardín, yo me sentí feliz al ver ese recuerdo, regresé mi mirada a mi hermana y no pude evitar analizar su forma antigua con su nuevo yo y llegué a la conclusión de que a pesar de sus enormes cambios seguía siendo mi querida hermana y doy gracias que se quedó conmigo.

Volví a ver la escena, ahora yo estaba acurrucada con mi hermana junto al fuego de la biblioteca, mientras ella me leía un libro, era uno antiguo de Leyendas, al escuchar la historia reconocí al instante de quien hablaba.

-Si te descuidas, Jack Frost congelará tu nariz-dije al mismo tiempo que Lizzie y ella jugaba con mi nariz, sonreí ligeramente al escuchar mi risa.

-Maldito Bumby-espeté-Destruiste toda mi vida- una punzada de dolor atacó mi pecho pero me tragué mis ganas de llorar.

Justo cuando el recuerdo estaba a punto de terminar pude ver la silueta de un joven por fuera de la ventana, él estaba encima de un árbol y me pareció que sostenía una especie de cayado. Miré a mi vieja forma y observé que también se había percatado del chico.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté mientras me acercaba a la ventana, pero cuando estaba a punto de saber su identidad, el recuerdo terminó.

Salí algo seria del recuerdo aunque mi corazón estaba lleno de paz y alegría, respiré con fuerza para seguir mi camino, estuve dando vueltas hasta que llegué a un portal, esta vez pensé que cualquier lugar sería mejor que este, así que el portal me llevó a donde quiso, otra vez.

Al salir de este noté que estaba en Tundralandia, suspiré algo cansada y preocupada por las consecuencias de no haber ido al Castillo Rojo, sin duda Lizzie se molestaría aunque no sin antes revisar donde había estado. Seguí caminando para llegar al otro portal cuando noté unos cambios en la nieve, era como si alguien hubiera estado usando hielo, recordé mis ataques con la Varita de Hielo además de los Snarks y pude notar que ningún ataque hacía ese tipo patrón.

Seguí caminando para averiguar el origen de estos cambios, hasta que mi cuerpo se erizó al escuchar la voz de un completo desconocido.

-Eso es imposible-corrí hacia aquella voz.

Corrí hacia los gritos de las criaturas, intenté calmarme pero esa voz, no le pertenecía a nadie de Wonderland, ¿otro enemigo? Al llegar al lugar mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi a un joven tratando de defenderse de los Snarks, respiré con fuerza y me acerqué lo más cautelosa que pude para observar la escena que se desarrollaba en frente de mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A penas y me recuperé de la caída noté que estaba en un lugar frío, el lugar era maravilloso, aunque no recuerdo que el libro describiera una parte así al menos no las partes que me leyó Sophie, al ponerme a pensar en el libro a mi mente vinieron las palabras de Conejo **"aunque te aseguro que Wonderland no es como lo muestran los libros".**

Gracias a Hombre en la Luna que el ambiente era frío, hubiera odiado caer en un lugar muy cálido, empecé a caminar, sin dejar de ver cada detalle del lugar. Vi hacia el cielo para buscar la reconfortante compañía de la luna, pero lo único que vi fue el Sol completamente congelado, aunque al girar la cabeza miré la luna, esta era muy diferente. Tenía una cara y parecía estar fumando la aurora boreal.

El lugar era wow, todo hecho de hielo, es más habían algunas figuras de piezas de ajedrez, aunque habían estrellas de mar, también unos estanques congelados pero todo estaba rodeado por el mar, me asomé hacia el mar pero justo cuando iba a poner un pie en el agua un tiburón saltó hacia mí. Grité y me subí a un glaciar con ayuda de un hongo.

-De todos modos nunca me gustó el agua.

Seguí observando una vez que me recuperé del sobresalto completamente asombrado por lo que veía, nadie ni siquiera yo hubiera podido crear este hermoso paramo helado.

Una vez que salí de mi ensoñación, empecé a caminar para encontrar a alguien que me pudiera llevar hacia a Alice, pero este lugar se veía muy solitario a excepción del mar, justo cuando pensaba en marcharme con el viento, escuché una voz, esta se escuchaba llorosa, sin pensarlo me acerqué.

-Hola, ¿está todo bien?-grité para buscar la voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- me contestó una voz que procedía de encima de una enorme botella.

-Soy Jack Frost… ¿te sucede algo?- al levantar mi mirada pude ver una especie de tortuga con cara de ternero, sostuve con fuerza mi cayado pero al ver que no atacaba me calmé.

-Es obvio, los Snarks tomaron mi sombrero y lo quiero de vuelta-lloriqueó.

-¿Snarks?

-Sí, ya sabes los Snarks-me miró detenidamente- no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no, solo quiero ver a Alice.

-Si recuperas mi sombrero te diré dónde está.

-¿Qué?

-Es un trato, ahora recupera mi sombrero y te digo donde está.

Suspiré algo molesto por su acción, fui hacia donde me había indicado y divisé los pescados, eran los más grandes que he visto en toda mi vida, lo peor es que apenas me vieron, se abalanzaron sobre mí.

No sabía qué hacer, tal vez Alice se molestaría conmigo por atacar sus criaturas así que lo único que hice fue defenderme y lanzarles bolas de nieve.

Utilicé mi poder para defenderme pero llegaron más, lo peor es que estas criaturas eran rápidas y además intentaban congelarme con su aliento helado para después atacarme y si eso no funcionaba me intentaban jalar hacia el mar o me lanzaban un líquido verdoso, el cual quemó parte de mi sudadera. Que suerte que pude esquivar sus ataques, al ver que no me dejaban en paz empecé a lanzar varios ataques pero estas se metieron debajo del hielo, logré deshacerme de varios pero aún seguía rodeado.

Eran como las pesadillas de Pitch, solo que estas eran más rápidas y letales si lograban atacarme con sus enormes dientes. Para evitar seguir peleando me alejé de su alcance e hice una gran barrera de hielo.

-Vamos Jack piensa.

En ese momento escuché unos fuertes ruidos, era como algo metálico que chocaba con carne, seguido de un gigantesco estruendo junto con el grito de las criaturas, de pronto sentí que las criaturas me dejaban en paz, abrí mis ojos y vi una especie de polvo azul, del cual salieron unas mariposas y estas dejaron ver a una chica de cabello negro, deshice el hielo y fui a ayudarla, pero cuando llegué a ella todas esas criaturas ya habían sido destruidas.

La chica se volteó, era muy parecida a la chica de mi sueño, levanté mis ojos hacia los suyos, eran hermosos, verdes y radiantes como las esmeraldas, estaba mirando esos ojos cuando sentí un objeto metálico en mi cuello.

-¿Quién es usted?


	4. ¿Quién es él?

Capítulo 4:

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo una voz femenina con un notable tono inglés.

-Yo… soy-empecé a tartamudear.

Todo mi cuerpo tembló al sentir el objeto, sabía que a pesar de ser espíritu y mi inmortalidad, las armas de otros espíritus podrían herirme, además este parecía muy letal. Bajé mi rostro para ver el objeto con el que me amenazaban, era una especie de cuchillo, este era bastante largo, el mango era dorado y la hoja tenía algo grabado.

También observé a mi atacante con más detalle, era una chica más o menos de mi edad, su cabello era largo y negro, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda, pero lo que me dejó sin respiración fue su vestimenta.

Era un vestido corto, el cual tenía detalles como si fueran escamas, sus mangas brillaban, el color era un azul agua con rosa, además tenía una especia de delantal el cual solía ser blanco ya que ahora tenía manchas de sangre por la pelea con los… ¿Cómo los había llamado la tortuga esa? Snarks o Snacks, además este tenía algunos símbolos que no reconocí aunque también me llamó la atención su collar. Era el mismo símbolo del libro y de aquella estación de trenes. Tal vez ella era Alice, aunque no podía estar seguro hasta que le preguntara.

-Le hice una pregunta ¿Quién es usted?-su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Tranquila preciosa… Mi nombre es Jack-le sonreí mientras levantaba mi cayado para alejar su cuchillo.

-Disculpa, pero mi nombre no es preciosa-me contestó molesta-Dime tu nombre completo-sostuvo con más fuerza el cuchillo, como si resistiera las ganas de golpearme con este.

-Soy Jack Frost-sonreí-Tranquila vengo en paz.

Su rostro dejó de tener ese ceño fruncido, es más, se relajó un poco y su labio inferior tembló un poco, aunque no dejó de mirarme pero su mirada era tan penetrante que me incomodó un poco.

-Eso es imposible-suspiró-Tú eres una expresión-me contestó algo cortante.

-No lo soy-me había ofendido su comentario-Soy como tú, y si existo, además si fuera algo imposible no podrías verme pero como entre espíritus podemos vernos, no hay manera de que no me veas aun si no crees en mí-le contesté, y al verla noté mi propia confusión ante mis palabras, de hecho ni yo había entendido lo último que dije.

-Las cosas imposibles también no se pueden ver-contestó otra voz, aunque esta era masculina y hablaba con un tono algo raro.

-Cheshire-dijo la chica.

Levanté mi rostro para ubicar de donde venía la voz pero no había nadie más, fue entonces que algo se movió a lado de la chica, después de unos segundos la silueta tomó forma y pude ver un gato con una enorme sonrisa, aunque lo que me sorprendió más fue lo delgado que estaba, podías contar perfectamente todos sus huesos, además de que tenía un pendiente en su oreja.

-El espíritu del invierno-me señaló-Que coincidencia que vieras un recuerdo relacionado con él y ahora esté frente a ti… aunque claro las consecuencias no existen, solo lo inevitable-prosiguió el gato.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca formaba una O perfecta al escuchar al gato hablar, empecé a entrar en pánico por el gato. ¿¡Cómo era posible que este hablara?!.. Creí que eso era un invento del escritor pero al verlo frente a mí me espantó completamente, era la primera vez que veía algo así y eso que había visto tantas cosas, miré a la chica pero ella solo lucía fastidiada por la intromisión.

Calmé mis pensamientos y me preparé para todas las sorpresas que me daría este viaje.

-Ya cállate-lo interrumpió, después volvió a verme-Dime como llegaste aquí.

-Con ayuda de los Guardianes-le comenté mientras examinaba al gato.

-¿Guardianes?-dijo bastante confundida.

-Los protectores de los niños-dijo otra voz femenina.

-¡Lizzie!-dijo la chica frente a mí.

-¿Lizzie? no debía ser Alice…Tonto Canguro de seguro me envió a otro lugar-pensé.

-¿Quién es el joven? – la chica me miró.

-Según él, es Jack Frost-comentó aunque algo formal y sarcástico su tono sonó ¿amable?

-Vaya el famoso espíritu del invierno… Recuerdas cuando te leía sobre él, veamos si es como en los cuentos-dijo con un tono muy suave y fraternal mientras se acercaba hacía mí.

Al principio parecía una chica normal con un vestido bastante esponjado, además de ser muy parecida a la chica que estaba amenazándome, pero al verla de cerca pude notar los tentáculos que sobresalían del vestido. Esta vez sí que estaba confundido, todo lo que me rodeaba era una locura, lo único que quería hacer era huir de este lugar.

Harto de esta locura utilicé mi poder para alejarlos, al usarlo al fin me sentí libre, pero al parecer el único que huyó fue el gato, las otras dos chicas no dejaban de verme.

-Lizzie quiero que vayas a un lugar seguro-ordenó.

-Pero.

-Ahora-le contestó mientras sacaba unas ¿cartas?

-¿Cómo te atreves a darle órdenes a la reina?-espetó enojada, esta vez su tono era muy diferente.

-Vamos Lizzie reacciona, solo esta vez no me hagas noquearte-dijo la chica con un tono algo suplicante y triste.

En ese momento apareció el gato otra vez y tomó a la chica para después desaparecer, aunque antes de irse la chica mencionó el nombre por el cual estaba sufriendo todo esto.

-Espera no quiero hacerte daño-comenté al verla en una pose de combate.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿quién te crees para venir y atacar a Wonderland?-su voz sonaba bastante molesta.

-Solo quiero conocer a Alice.

-¿Para qué?-me cuestionó como si lo que quisiera hacer fuera un delito.

-Esa pregunta ya me tiene cansado, solo quiero conocer a la famosa creadora del País de las Maravillas-espeté con mi cayado listo para bloquear cualquier ataque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El escuchar su nombre me dejó algo triste por el recuerdo que acababa de ver, aunque también bastante sorprendida no porque existiera el famoso espíritu de invierno si no porque estaba frente a mí, eso no era posible, yo nunca lo había imaginado en Maravillas o algo así, pero si nunca había estado aquí como es que llegó aquí, miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente y una parte de mí quería saber más de él.

Pero entonces cuando me dijo que era como él recordé las palabras que me dijo Cheshire hace tantos años.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Cheshire-bajé mi rostro- No al haber muerto tendría que haberme ido a otro lugar, tal vez reunirme con mi familia-susurré

-Vamos Alice, todavía tienes cosas que hacer.

-Yo solo quiero estar con mi familia-dije con la voz ahogada.

-Todo sucede por algo, algunas veces vemos el motivo otras veces no lo entendemos.

-Olvídalo… nunca me ayudas-le reproché.

-Pero sabes qué puedo hacerlo.

-Claro que no-repliqué-Siempre me dices tus acertijos, los cuales me confunden más en vez de ayudarme… Cheshire-dije antes que él.

-Dime, cabeza hueca.

- ¿Qué soy?-pregunté algo temerosa por la respuesta, pero para ser honesta esa pregunta me estaba carcomiendo desde hace mucho.

-Podría decirse que eres un espíritu.

-Como los de las historias que leía con Lizzie cuando era pequeña.

-Justamente eso Alice-sonrió antes de evaporarse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aunque sabía su nombre una parte de mí seguía a la defensiva y no es para menos, digo, si vas a visitar a alguien, avisas con tiempo y no llegas de sorpresa, menos aún si es al mundo de una chica.

Estuve bastante tiempo amenazándolo con mi Espada Vorpal pero él no movió su bastón para defenderse, después llegó Cheshire y corroboró la historia del joven de cabello blanco.

Ahora que lo veía con más calma no pude evitar compararlo con las historias de los libros, en la mayoría decían que era un viejo gruñón o alguien bastante frío, pero la impresión que me dio fue todo lo contrario, era alguien bastante expresivo, por su apariencia tal vez de mi edad, además de ser un poco más alto que yo, sus ojos era tan azules como mis mariposas aunque al verlos mejor, noté un copo de nieve en sus iris.

Empecé a calmarme poco a poco pero en ese momento llegó mi hermana, de seguro venía a regañarme por no ir al Castillo, sostuve con más fuerza mi espada por si algún presente se alocaba.

Lizzie me cuestionó inmediatamente sobre el joven presente, así que le dije lo que me había dicho, justo cuando Lizzie se acercó el joven lanzó un poco de viento para alejarnos, como siempre el gato se fue, al ver su reacción decidí alejar a Lizzie para evitar que ella saliera herida… eso no iba a volver a pasar, jamás.

Pero olvidé que cuando soy algo mandona con ella, su verdadero yo se bloquea y toma la esencia de la Reina. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar ese detalle Alice?

Por suerte Cheshire me ayudó y se llevó a Lizzie, después cuestioné al chico y él empezó a explicarme sus motivos para haber venido a Wonderland, su motivo me pareció tan trivial que me dejó estupefacta, quería conocerme… Pero ¿por qué?

-Bueno Sr. Frost-guardé mi cuchillo-Usted está viendo a la Creadora del País de las Maravillas… Yo soy Alice Liddell.

-¿Es enserio?-una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Así es… ¿está seguro de que usted es Jack Frost?-titubee un poco.

-Claro que sí-hizo una voltereta hacia atrás-No puedo creer que al fin te haya conocido, no sabes lo que pasé para verte.

-Creo que lo imagino, no todos los días un banco de Snarks se reúnen para atacar-el joven rio ante mis palabras.

-Pero le diste su merecido a esos pescados.

-A pesar de mis acciones, quiero que sepa que soy una persona que ataca solo cuando la situación lo demanda-expliqué para evitar algún malentendido.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedes evitar decir que eso fue genial. Nunca he visto manejar tan bien las armas a una chica.

-Gracias por el cumplido Sr. Frost-comenté algo confundida al saber si era un insulto o era un cumplido.

-Dime Jack-me interrumpió mientras me daba otra sonrisa, por un momento pensé en Cheshire pero sus sonrisas eran dulces, aunque con un toque arrogante y con cierta timidez.

-Bien, ahora que ya me vio le pido que se retire-contesté sin pensar, la verdad no me gustaban mucho los extraños y había algo en él que me hacía sentir rara.

-¿Qué?-su voz sonaba bastante desconcertada-Pero acabo de llegar.

-Lo siento, pero como habrá notado ya es bastante tarde.

-No te preocupes puedo dormir aquí, el frío no me molesta y por tu vestimenta a ti tampoco.

-Como usted quiera-ignoré su último comentario y empecé a retirarme hacia un portal, la verdad no quería que viera mi ligero sonrojo provocado por sus palabras. Iba a tomar el portal para irme a mi casa, la cual me habían ayudado a construirla en el Valle de Lágrimas, aunque casi siempre me quedaba en el palacio Rojo, quise dejarlo atrás pero mis modales no me iban a permitir que dejara dormir al joven a la intemperie

-Le pido de favor que me acompañe.

-Gracias-me susurró con un tono dulce pero algo arrogante, como si supiera que lo iba a invitar.

Empezamos a caminar hacia uno de los portales, los dos estábamos en silencio cosa que me agradó ya que podía escuchar el sonido del agua, este sonido me relajaba demasiado pero aún me sentía incomoda por estar con un desconocido, no importa cuánto hubiera leído sobre él o los Guardianes, aunque al escuchar esa palabra una pequeña silueta dorada vino a mi mente, agité mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos y calmarme.

-Sr. Frost dígame ¿Cómo supo de la existencia de Wonderland?

-Con la ayuda de un libro y dime Jack.

-¿Libro?

-Sí, del libro que estaba en la biblioteca de Norte.

- ¿Norte? Se refiere a la biblioteca que está en el Norte de Wonderland-¿acaso él ya había estado aquí?-pensé.

-No, a la biblioteca de Santa.

-Vaya ¿y qué información brindaba el libro?

-Pues más que nada tus aventuras en Maravillas, y tu transformación en espíritu.

-Cheshire tenía razón-pensé –No venía nada más-pregunté sin poder esconder mi curiosidad por el libro.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas… habían bastantes páginas quemadas y otras con letra imposible de leer.

-El incendio y tal vez mi estadía en el asilo-pensé mientras mi labio temblaba-No veo la razón de eso, debe haber sucedido algún incidente-contesté con la voz triste y algo hueca-Llegamos al portal, será mejor que entre primero, estos portales suelen ser algo traviesos y pueden llevarte a otro lugar.

-Claro –sonrió, aunque sus ojos empezaron a intentar chocar con los míos, no sé porque pero sentía que mis ojos no debían de chocar con los de él, él tenía aún bastante inocencia mientras que yo-suspiré.

Los dos atravesamos el portal y llegamos al Valle de Lágrimas, la única luz que nos guiaba era la de la Luna, esta lucía más hermosa de lo normal provocando un sentimiento de calma en mí a pesar de estar con un completo extraño, en algunos momentos me giraba para ver al joven a mi lado, sus ojos brillaban al ver mi hermoso Valle con tanto entusiasmo que no pude evitar relajar mi ceño fruncido al ver sus emociones, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta indicándole que ya podía pasar pero él me sostuvo la puerta y me dejó pasar primero, al entrar él se quedó un rato mirando el recibidor. Esta casa realmente me gustaba, no solo porque tenía una gran biblioteca o algunos pasadizos secretos si no porque me recordaba a lo que era un hogar, además de que tenía varios colores pero todos acorde a mi personalidad.

-Iré a preparar el cuarto de invitados, permiso.

-No, te ayudo de todos modos yo vine sin invitación.

-De acuerdo- lo guie hasta el tercer piso de esta al segundo cuarto a la derecha-Aquí es.

Prendí la luz y me llevé algunos libros que había dejado Lizzie la última vez que me visitó, miré al chico de reojo pero al hacerlo noté las heridas causadas por los Snarks además de algunas quemaduras en su ropa.

-Será mejor que le ayude con esas heridas-le dije mientras salía por unas vendas.

-Gracias Alice-me sonrió cuando vio que terminé de curarlo.

-Sería más rápido si encontrara un lirio morado, esas plantas curan cualquier herido-susurré-¿Quiere que arregle su sudadera?

-¿Puedes?-miró los hoyos.

-Claro, mi madre me enseñó-comenté sin pensar, pero justo cuando noté mis palabras un nudo se formó en mi garganta-Regreso en unos minutos.

El chico miró su sudadera por unos minutos pero después empezó a quitársela, de pronto una idea cruzó por mi cerebro -¿Y si no tenía playera?-mis mejillas empezaron a tornarse rojas, pero por suerte el chico llevaba una playera blanca, suspiré cuando tomé la prenda, sin duda le tenía bastante aprecio a esta así que puse mucho empeño para repararla, fue a un pequeño taller que había en mi casa donde tenía bastante material, después de todo mis vestidos en especial mi vestido Azul habían terminado destrozados durante algunas "aventuras". Cuando terminé miré mi trabajo y vi con orgullo que apenas se podían distinguir los hilos.

Regresé a la habitación y por primera vez noté el frío de esta, sin duda era el Espíritu de Invierno ya que el frío me estaba haciendo temblar como aquellos inviernos de Londres, suspiré y oculté mis temblores cuando me acerqué a entregarle la sudadera.

-Ten…Gracias por la visita Sr. Frost.

-Gracias a ti por ser tan amable, de hecho muy pocos espíritus han sido tan amables conmigo, la mayoría se enoja por mis "travesuras"

-De acuerdo, que descanse Sr. Frost

-Dime Jack, no hay ningún problema-jugó con su cayado- me siento algo raro si me llamas...

-Buenas noches-lo interrumpí.

Me marché de la habitación, estaba realmente estupefacta por las actitudes del espíritu, pero mientras una parte de mí estaba alegre de recibir visitas, sobre todo de alguien bastante impresionante y relacionado con mis valiosos recuerdos, mi otra parte estaba alerta ante cualquier ataque.

Mi situación actual era bastante estresante, no podía, es más había olvidado a confiar, en especial en los hombres, al menos después de lo que pasó por culpa de ese maldito doctor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pude evitar sentirme algo avergonzado, después de todo era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de una chica, además ella había tomado mi sudadera para arreglarla y no pude evitar olerla, tenía un olor algo suave pero te recordaba al bosque y a cosas dulces. Jugué con mi cayado para intentar relajarme, pero mi mente estaba bastante aturdida por los sucesos de hoy.

Primero mi encuentro con el libro de Alice, luego el malentendido con los guardianes, después venir a Wonderland, la pelea con esos peces y ahora estar en la casa de Alice.

Tengo que admitir que es una chica muy bonita, su acento también le da un no sé qué muy especial, pero sus ojos verdes son algo muy llamativo aunque algo había en ellos, era como si ya supieran bastante del mundo, pero aun así podías notar un brillo lleno de curiosidad y de ganas de tener aventuras.

Estuve bastante tiempo pensando en varias cosas, tanto que la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas, me fui a la cama, no sin antes vestir mi sudadera y apenas puse mi cabeza en la almohada me quedé dormido.

Sin duda mañana estaría todo el día con Alice para conocer todo el País de las Maravillas y poder contarles a los Guardianes sobre su estado así ya no me sentiré mal por haberles hecho pasar ese mal rato.

-Sin duda mañana iba a ser uno de los días más raros y geniales de toda mi vida-pensé al recordar lo poco que había visto hoy-Comete tus palabras Canguro-sonreí con autosuficiencia-Alice y Wonderland están muy bien…


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste el capítulo.

No olviden comentarios, quejas, preguntas y sugerencias, me ayuda mucho conocer sus pensamientos sobre la historia.

Disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5:<p>

-Alice y Maravillas están muy bien-murmuré antes de quedarme dormido

Estaba muy calmado durmiendo cuando unos gritos me sacaron de mis sueños, eran unos gritos tan llenos de terror que automáticamente pensé en Pitch.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude pero la luz que se colaba por la ventana era todavía de la Luna Llena, así que no pude evitar algunos golpes que me di con los muebles, cuando encontré la puerta, salí y empecé con mi búsqueda de la persona que había gritado

Estuve caminando por los alrededores de la casa e incluso volé con ayuda del viento para encontrar a Pitch pero no había rastro del él o de alguna persona.

Al regresar a la casa unas horas después, vi a Alice llevando algunos libros, pero a pesar de estar a poca luz pude notar la palidez de su rostro junto con cierto dolor en sus ojos, quise hablar con ella aunque algo dentro de mí me dijo que la dejara en paz, ella siguió caminando hasta que pareció recordar que yo estaba ahí.

-Sr. Frost buenos días-me dijo en perfecto acento inglés

-Buenos días Alice-sonreí para intentar levantarle el ánimo

-Espero que haya descansado bien-suspiró-En unos momentos le prepararé algo para que pueda seguir con su camino y regresar con los Guardianes

-¿Qué? Pensé que me enseñarías Maravillas-hice un puchero como niño pequeño

-Lamento no cumplir con sus expectativas pero justo ahora no tengo tiempo para paseos. Debo ayudar a la Reina-me contestó

-Pero-repliqué aunque ella ya se había ido sin siquiera despedirse

Me sentí bastante confundido por su actitud, en el libro la describían como alguien muy curiosa, educada, graciosa, divertida aunque muy madura, no sé qué tenía esta chica pero había algo que realmente me desconcertaba de ella.

La verdad estaba algo molesto por su actitud pero a la vez confundido.

Además me había negado conocer Maravillas, no es justo, es una aguafiestas y la verdad como la Diversión es mi centro no iba a permitir que ella se amargara o muriera de aburrimiento. Es que acaso no conocía al Guardián de la Diversión Jack Frost, no, ahora que lo recuerdo mencionó algo acerca de mí.

Entré a la casa y me senté en los asientos que estaban el recibidor, muy clásicos pero con un estilo muy brillante y alocado, suspiré y regresé a mis pensamientos, algo que no era muy común en mí.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando recordé aquellos gritos que me despertaron.

Quién habrá gritado de esa manera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me levanté muy temprano por culpa de una pesadilla, ya me había acostumbrado a ellas pero ya no habían pasado desde hace tiempo, suspiré, me vestí y sin pensarlo salí a pasear para ver si encontraba algún recuerdo o algo relacionado a mi pasado.

Eso era algo muy curioso, a pesar de haber muerto aún me quedaban varios recuerdos que recuperar y como no había nada que los corrompiera o los destruyera, eran más largos e incluso más claros para mí.

Estuve caminando hasta que llegué a la estación de la Línea del Espejo, ésta ya era funcional aunque muy pocos habitante la usaran, el trauma por el Tren Infernal aún estaba en sus mentes. Justo cuando pensaba en irme escuché uno de los morritos de la Duquesa, sin dudar le disparé con mi Molinillo, este abrió un pasadizo nuevo, entré preparada por si algo o alguien me atacaba. Por suerte nada pasó, pero al llegar a la memoria esta tenía la forma de la silueta dorada que había recordado cuando escuché la palabra Guardián.

Me acerqué algo temerosa a esta, no sabía que podía encontrar. La tomé e inmediatamente vi mi recuerdo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lizzie y yo estábamos en la biblioteca, ella se quejaba de los olores por los productos de papá, mientras que yo solo me reía por las caras que le hacía, después fuimos a cenar y ella me llevó a mi recamara.

Tiempo después mamá llegó y me dio el beso de las buenas noches.

-Recuerda Alice, si te duermes temprano Sandman vendrá para darte un muy bonito sueño

-Irá a Maravillas conmigo ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí Alice-me dio mi conejo-Ahora a dormir

Mi madre se marchó cuando le pareció que yo estaba durmiendo pero justo cuando cerró la puerta salí de mi cama y me senté en mi silloncito que veía hacia la ventana, tiempo después una silueta dorada apareció.

-Mr. Sandy-sonreí y corría hacia él para abrazarlo, él solo me saludó y me abrazó con fuerza

-¿Listo para venir a Maravillas?-él negó con su cabeza

-¿Por qué? La última vez te divertiste mucho

Él solo me dio un beso, me recostó en mi cama y se marchó, no sin antes dejarme una porción de su arena dorada, pero justo antes de que me durmiera escuché unos ruidos.

Ignoré los ruidos e intenté dormir, pero cuando abrí mis ojos a causa de los ruidos de Lizzie, vi a ese maldito de Bumby, quise levantarme y ponerme en la puerta de Lizzie para evitar que le hiciera daño pero él solo me atravesó como si no hubiera nadie ahí; paralizada vi como entró para después salir con una mirada de satisfacción, cerró la puerta de mi hermana para después cerrar la mía, y yo solo vi mi cara aterrorizada que se escondía con las cobijas.

Después escuché el sonido de la lámpara que comenzó la destrucción de todo lo que amé, yo empecé a hiperventilar y gritar, quise decirme que reaccionara y abriera la puerta de Lizzie pero no podía hacer nada, en ese momento no fui más que una inútil, una cobarde que dejó ir su vida.

-Alice haz algo-me grité. Mis ojos chocaron con una sombra que se movía con rapidez para después esconderse debajo de mi cama.

En ese momento vi como Dina brincaba por la ventana y caía para salir del infierno que ahora era mi casa, la puerta de mi cuarto cedió abriendo el paso a las llamas que amenazaban con destruirme. Aterrorizada vi cómo me empezaban a rodear las llamas quemando mi ropa junto con parte de mi cuerpo, en ese momento la pequeña Alice reaccionó, tomó su conejo, un libro y el saco que contenía la arena para después lanzarse al vacío con la confianza de que todo esto era una pesadilla provocaba por el Coco.

Me transporté para salir de la casa solo para ver cómo había quedado mi casa durante el incendio, un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta al revivir esa memoria, levanté mi rostro para ver mi cuerpo chocar contra el duro suelo, pero vi como esa misma arena me ayudaba caer con suavidad.

Así fue como sobreviví a mi caída, tal vez del cuarto de Lizzie la caída era fácil pero en el mío era un suicidio, esa silueta dorada me había salvado la vida, me acerqué a mi versión joven y vi como la silueta parecía llorar mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, aunque mis ojos no pudieron evitar mirar a la casa envuelta por aquellas lenguas rojas y naranjas.

También volví a escuchar los gritos de mi familia…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Después de varios minutos intenté ponerme de pie pero mi cuerpo no quería o no podía hacerme caso, mi mente daba vueltas y una fuerte punzada atacó mi pecho.

Justo cuando me levanté, noté que había estado gritando ya que mi garganta estaba seca e irritada, seguí mi camino y llegué a la antigua librería de Maravillas. Moví mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos y buscar sobre mi invitado.

Al llegar me encontré con el Conejo Blanco, este seguía cargando su reloj mientras cantaba lo mismo de siempre, aunque al verme dejó de cantar.

-Alice ¿qué haces perdiendo el tiempo desde temprano?

-A diferencia de ti, creo que no lo estoy, es más estoy haciendo algo en favor de Maravillas-contesté en un tono algo mordaz

-Vamos relájate niña, recuerda que en la tarde hay que tomar el té con la Reina

-Ya sé-suspiré-Por cierto ¿hay algo en la biblioteca sobre Jack Frost?

-¿Jack Frost? Mmm, creo que sí-miró su reloj-Me voy que tarde es, adiós, adiós-cantó antes de marcharse

-Típico-suspiré-Bien veamos que puedo encontrar sobre ti Jack Frost

Entré a la Biblioteca esperando estar sola cuando escuché la voz de Grifo, él me saludó como siempre para después seguir ordenando los libros.

-Grifo-grité-¿Hay algo aquí sobre Jack Frost?

-Espera Alice… creo que tenemos algo-empezó a buscar entre los libros- Aquí hay algo

Pensé que serían uno o dos pero Grifo me llevó 7 libros diferentes de un grueso bastante extenso, me alegré un poco ya que siempre me ha gustado leer y más ahora que tenía un motivo extra para leer.

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él Alice?

-Porque tal parece que nos quiso visitar y sabes muy bien que no me gustan los extraños

-De acuerdo, suerte con el Guardián de la Diversión-me advirtió

-Guardián ¿de qué?-pregunté confundida -que no todos eran guardianes de los niños-pensé

-De la Diversión, aunque su puesto es algo reciente, me parece que la Oruga sabe algo

-Como siempre, primero leeré esto y después iré con ese fumador -espeté

-Adiós Alice

Me marché con un pequeño gesto de despedida, respiré con fuerza antes de partir, al mirar mis brazos vi que tenía la piel de gallina, intenté quitarme la sensación pero esta no cedía, así que seguí con mi camino sin interesarme por esta.

Antes de llegar a mi casa empecé a recordar lo que había visto, aunque ahora noté que ya conocía a esa silueta, intenté conservar esa sensación de seguridad que me dio la silueta pero desapareció a causa de la cara de Bumby y los gritos de mi familia.

Pude sentir como mi pulso cardiaco aumentaba pero mi cara perdía el color, tanto que ni siquiera el poco maquillaje que me brindaba Maravillas escondería mi palidez.

Cuando levanté mi rostro vi que ciertas partes del bosque estaban congeladas así que busqué con la mirada a cierto Guardián o a la criatura que había provocado esto, cuando lo vi intenté ignorarlo pero otra vez los modales que me habían inculcado me obligaban a actuar de otra forma.

Quería tener privacidad para leer sobre mi invitado, sería muy raro si él me descubría leyendo su historia, tal vez entraría en pánico y me dijera loca o algo así, así que fui algo grosera indicando que él no podía estar más tiempo en Maravillas para librarme de él ya después tal vez lo invite, entré a mi casa para dejar los libros y preparar algo para el joven peliblanco.

Salí a los pocos minutos con algunos pastelillos y té, él al verme pareció salir de sus pensamientos para después sonreírme, cómo es que podía saludarme de esa manera si ni siquiera nos conocíamos, su forma de sonreírme es como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Algo que no somos.

-Bien Sr. Frost espero que disfrute estos bocadillos

-Gracias Alice

-Le pido de favor que no me llame por mi nombre

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame?-me interrumpió algo confundido

-Por mi apellido, no tenemos ningún vínculo en común para tener ese tipo de confianzas-dije algo molesta.

-Alice-me llamó una voz muy conocida

-Lizzie-suspiré-¿Qué sucede hermana?

-Solo quería pasar a-su frase quedó en el viento cuando se fijó en mi acompañante-Alice ¿quién es el joven? Y porque está en tu casa-exclamó algo alarmada y no la juzgo por eso

-Es Jack Frost-comenté sin importancia

-Sabes lo que opino acerca de que un joven esté en tu casa y más si no están casados-me recordó- y estas horas, Alice una señorita no debería actuar así-me regañó

-Lo sé- tartamudeé al entender sus anteriores palabras- Pero fue un suceso muy diferente al que estás pensando-intenté aclarar

-No te preocupes pequeña hermana, a pesar de que a mí me fue mal con los hombres, tú debes encontrar tu historia-suspiró mientras un extraño brillo cubría sus ojos

-Espera Lizzie no es

-En cuanto a ti-señaló al joven, él estaba bastante confundido y algo rojo por las insinuaciones de mi hermana-Le haces algo indebido o la haces llorar y perderás la cabeza-dijo con el tono de la Reina

-Lizzie-levanté la voz claramente avergonzada-El joven Jack Frost, es solo

-No Alice, no te atrevas a mentirme jovencita-siguió diciendo ese maldito tono que tanto odiaba

En ese momento sus tentáculos empezaron a salirse de control y empezaron a aparecer guardianes Carta de la nada, sin pensarlo me salí jalando al joven a mi lado

-Alice ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Por qué esa chica cambió tanto

-Es una muy larga historia, y ya te dije que no me llames así-suspiré-Ahora quiero que te quedes en un árbol y no intervengas

-Pero

-Ni lo pienses-amenacé con una de mis miradas asesinas

A los pocos minutos aparecieron varias Cartas, -que suerte que ya me encargué de su Criatura monstruosa-pensé, desenvainé mi preciada Espada Vorpal, empecé a defenderme y a atacar. Combiné ataques de la Espada con mi Caballito, estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia a uno con Armadura, cuando uno me agarró pero justo cuando utilicé mi habilidad para Esquivar un viento helado cubrió mi espalda.

-Yo te cubro Alice

-Claro que no-espeté-Te dije que te quedaras en un lugar seguro, esta es mi pelea-espeté, aunque las Cartas no dejaban de aparecer así que para evitar algún otro problema empezamos a atacar juntos

Ambos empezamos a sincronizar ataques, aunque guardé mis armas y saqué mi Varita de Hielo para una mejor combinación, justo cuando congelé a los demás los tentáculos de la Reina atraparon al joven.

Él intentó soltarse pero no pudo, siguió atacando pero sabía que si no hacía algo, ambos terminarían muy heridos me acerqué y utilicé el Reloj, detuve el tiempo e hice que se soltaran.

Por suerte Lizzie logró recuperar su conciencia y guardó a sus guardias, suspiré antes de ir hacia ella para revisar que no tuviera ninguna herida.

-Ya pequeña, estoy bien-me sonrió-Perdóname

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

-Perdóneme Sr. Frost-dijo mi hermana al joven

-Por eso le dije que no se entrometiera en los asuntos que no son de su incumbencia-levanté la voz

-No iba a dejar que te lastimaran, que clase de Guardián sería

-Para serle sincera, usted en primer lugar no debió venir a Maravillas si no lo invité

-Lo sé pero

-Lamento decirle pero usted no tiene ningún argumento a su favor Sr. Frost… Ahora como le dije antes, esta es mi pelea y es mi mundo. Usted no tienes por qué intervenir-contesté algo molesta

-Alice, tus modales. Tal vez los del joven Frost no son los mejores pero está intentando enmendar su error

-Pero Lizzie

-Le pido perdón en nombre de mi hermana, es solo que no confía en los demás

No se preocupe su Majestad

-Solo dime Elizabeth, creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Liddell-hizo una ligera reverencia-¿Usted es?

-Yo soy Jack, Jack Frost

-Pues joven Jack, ¿le gustaría conocer Maravillas?

-Sí, solo prometa no intentar matarme

-Lo prometo

-Lizzie-repliqué en voz baja-Me siento como cuando me obligaban a jugar con otros niños-pensé

-Vamos Alice, es momento de abrir otras puertas-me sonrió como antes del incendio, yo solo asentí

-Al fin, veamos Maravillas-espetó el joven a mi lado

Sin duda este iba a ser un día muy largo…


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve mis proyectos y mis exámenes. Lo siento mucho.

También, metí algunos datos que si los revisas o conoces están mal los años, pero no encontré otra forma de incluirlos, así que cambié los datos.

Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo, no olviden comentar y dar sus opiniones y sugerencias. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6:<p>

Justo después de que Elizabeth me dijo que me enseñaría Maravillas, Alice anunció que iría a cambiarse, no entendí hasta que noté que ella aun vestía su pijama, mis mejillas se tornaron algo rojas al ver su vestimenta: un camisón azul, algo corto, con unos puntos negros y un moño que lo sujetaba.

Respiré algo nervioso por lo que pudiera suceder si alguna de las chicas que me rodeaban se dieran cuenta, pero al voltearme a verla noté que ella no dejaba de verme. Parecía no entender mi nerviosismo hasta que recordó su vestimenta y que estaba frente a un extraño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y salió corriendo hacia su casa, no pude evitar sentirme como un pervertido, que clase de chico se queda viendo a una chica aprovechándose de su distracción, suspiré y me dejé caer sobre mis piernas.

Unos minutos después Alice salió utilizando: un vestido azul, junto con un delantal, unas botas negras y unos calcetines rayados. Ahora si se parecía a la chica del cuento, es más, se veía muy diferente pero aun así emanaba ese aire de peligro.

Ella me miró bastante molesta, para después ponerse a lado de su hermana, los tres empezamos a caminar, la verdad no sabía que esperar, pero al ver lo que me rodeaba entendí que el Maravillas original era mejor que el del libro o de las películas.

Mis ojos no dejaban de sorprenderse cada vez que veía algo en el bosque, como las fichas de Domino, Dados, Canicas y Matatenas de un tamaño estratosférico; gigantes esferas de cristal, pero sobretodo las criaturas, aves mezclados con otros animales, caracoles gigantes, unas mariposas que al acercarme noté que eran tuercas y más; lo poco que había observado me dejó sin aliento, esta chica sí que tenía una increíble imaginación.

-¿Qué le parecen las criaturas de mi hermana, joven Jack?

-¡Son increíbles! jamás hubiera podido imaginar algo así. La verdad, supera mucho al libro

-Eso es obvio, nuestro amigo Charles Dodgson solo escuchó muy poco de Maravillas

-¿Charles Dodgson? ¿Te refieres a Lewis Carroll?

-Sí, ahora que recuerdo te envió ese manuscrito con ese sobrenombre ¿verdad Alice?-ella solo asintió

-Será mejor que sigamos-comentó Alice

Después de eso seguí viendo el hermoso, el bosque parecía no tener final, pero a pesar de tener un cierto parecido con la guarida de Conejo, este era mucho mejor, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que llegamos a una zona donde había una especie de barranca, intenté ver cómo ayudarlas pero Alice se dejó caer junto con Lizzie, sorprendido vi como caían con suavidad, también vi las hojas y el viento que jugaba con su cabello. Sin pensarlo hice lo mismo que ellas.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que controlabas el viento y el hielo-espeté al ver lo que hizo hace unos momentos y cuando peleamos con esos guardias

-Sí los puedo controlar, aunque el hielo lo hago con la Varita, el viento si es de manera natural y como pude notar usted también lo hace ¿o me equivoco?

-No, yo también los controlo, bueno el viento es más como un amigo para mí y el hielo lo hago también pero me concentro más si uso mi cayado

-¡Eso no lo sabía!-comentó Elizabeth

-Hay varias cosas que no vienen en los libros-le sonreí, Elizabeth me la devolvió mientras que Alice solo giró sus ojos.

Después llegamos a una casa gigante, dentro de ella vi a una mujer, llevaba un vestido antiguo pero era su rostro lo que me sorprendió. Alice y su hermana saludaron a la mujer, yo me quedé atrás intentando pasar desapercibido, y por primera vez quise ser invisible para alguien.

-¿Quién es el joven Alice?

-Es un invitado-me jaló-Su nombre es Jack Frost

-¡Estás demasiado guapo! ¿Sabías que eres el primer hombre que Alice imagina?

-¡No es cierto!-espetó la chica-¿Y el sombrerero?

-Él no es guapo

-Además-la interrumpió-Él no es producto de mi mente, es un espíritu que vino a visitarme. Recuerda que yo también soy un espíritu-aclaró más relajada

-Ella tiene razón-dije pero mi mente me recordó las últimas palabras que dijo- ¡Espera! ¿Sabes que eres un espíritu?

-Sí, Cheshire me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo

-Y ¿por qué no buscaste a nadie?

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para aclarar las dudas que has de tener! Hay más espíritus además de nosotros dos-espeté con algo de ironía

-La verdad Sr. Frost no tenía el conocimiento de la existencia de demás espíritus aunque le aclaro que yo no tengo dudas-espetó -y si las llego a tener las soluciono yo sola

-¡Basta!-ordenó Elizabeth-Joven Jack, mi hermana no necesitó de nadie más que de nosotros para entender su situación, y no es por sonar arrogante o presumida pero creo que Alice es de los espíritus más fuertes y valientes que existen

Las palabras de la joven me dejaron estupefacto, ¿Cómo supo la verdad? Entonces recordé que la Luna me dijo cuando desperté que yo también era un espíritu, decidí que lo mejor era cerrar la boca y seguir con el recorrido antes de que me corrieran del lugar.

Después de irnos de la casa de la Duquesa subimos con ayuda de unos hongos naranjas, estuvimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una especie de tobogán, no pude evitar y me lancé, tuve que ayudarme de mi cayado para controlar mi cuerpo y no salir volando, justo después caí en el bosque, esperé a las chicas pero estas no bajaban.

-¡Me abandonaron!-suspiré- ¿Qué debería hacer?

Empecé a caminar intentando encontrar algo útil, pero con el paso de las horas noté que ya estaba más que sediento, caminé un poco más y noté un lago morado, el agua del lago salía de una botella de cristal, sonreí y me acerqué a esta.

Sin pensarlo me zambullí y tomé algo de este, su sabor era muy dulce pero también muy refrescante, a los pocos segundos sentí algo raro en mí, alarmado escupí el agua y me salí, aunque cuando lo hice escuché unos pasos estruendosos, me escondí detrás de una roca gigante, y busqué mi cayado, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, seguí buscando cuando me tropecé con un tronco caído, al levantarme escuché los estruendos así que me regresé a mi escondite.

Estaba preocupado por mi cayado pero justo cuando iba a salir vi una bota gigante, grite y regresé a mi escondite.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas y giré mi cuerpo vi a Jack arrojándose por el tobogán, suspiré algo irritada por su inmadurez.

-Vamos Lizzie-ella asintió

Tuvimos que hacer el recorrido varias veces para ver por donde se había ido el joven, estaba a punto de retirarme y llevar a Lizzie a su castillo para seguir buscando al espíritu por mí misma cuando vimos un camino congelado

-Es algo fácil de seguir ¿no crees?

-Eso parece-contesté

-Alice, deberías darle una oportunidad

-¿Para qué? Solo vino de visita

-Lo sé pero…-suspiró-Me gustaría que volvieras a vivir aventuras

-Lizzie ya no soy una niña, he madurado-dije muy seria-Además tengo todo lo que necesito aquí-sonreí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Ambas seguimos caminando, aunque en completo silencio, la verdad era un silencio muy cómodo para mí; estuvimos siguiendo el hielo hasta que noté cierto lago morado congelado, suspiré algo enojada por el error de Jack Frost, ahora sí que sería un problema encontrarlo.

Por suerte encontré una botella detrás de un arbusto, me tomé un poco de la botella y me encogí, empecé a buscarlo con ayuda del hielo que dejó pero no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado, seguí caminando hasta que sentí algo frío en mi brazo.

-¡Suéltame ahora!-grité inmediatamente reaccioné y utilicé mi Espada

-¡Alice!

-¿Frost?

-Sí. Escóndete hay algo afuera y muy cerca-no pude soltar un gruñido- ¿Qué?

-Lo que está afuera es Lizzie

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido

-Sí lo tiene-respiré para calmarme-Te zambulliste en una poción que reduce tu tamaño

-¡Claro que no! Me hubiera dado cuenta si me hubiera encogido

-Ajá-dije con sarcasmo-¿Cuánto bebiste del líquido morado?

-Un poco, justo después de que la bebí me sentí raro oooo

-Le daré un consejo Sr. Frost, no beba nada que yo no le diga, Maravillas es un lugar lleno de sorpresas ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí-hizo un puchero, yo solo giré mis ojos

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que regresé a mi tamaño original, sin pensarlo tomé al espíritu y lo guardé en mi bolsillo para evitar algún inconveniente con su notable impulsividad. Suspiré y tomé su cayado para evitar que algún habitante de Maravillas se lastimara o hiciera alguna locura.

-Será mejor que vayamos con la Oruga-comenté

-Hace tiempo que no te veía tan activa en Maravillas

-¿A qué te refieres Lizzie?

-Es que ya solo salías a no ser cuando te llamaba o algo, creo que ya necesitabas dar un paseo en tu mundo

-Pero si lo hago todo el tiempo

-Pero lo haces como obligación

-Pues ahora lo estoy haciendo porque mi hermana me obligó

-¿Yo? Yo quería que él conociera Maravillas, además ¿qué hacía él en tu casa?

-Lo invité a pasar la noche, porque de otra manera me hubiera regañado por mi falta de modales

-De todos modos, me alegra pasar tiempo juntas sin ninguna responsabilidad real

-A mí también

Estuvimos caminando y utilizando los portales para ir más rápido, la verdad no sabía qué le iba a pasar al espíritu, a mí no me pasaba nada porque sabía controlar el efecto de la poción, pero él no sabía nada de aquí.

Antes de llegar nos volvimos a encoger con ayuda del humo de la Oruga, aunque por error mío olvidé que Jack estaba en mi bolsillo, así que cuando nos hicimos pequeños él cayó encima de mí, por suerte reaccionó y apoyó todo su peso en sus brazos, yo sentí mis mejillas calientes y me moví de su lado.

Lizzie tenía una sonrisa muy diferente, la verdad daba algo de miedo, pero intenté parecer normal, Jack por su parte me ayudó a levantarme, titubeé un poco antes de aceptar su mano pero lo hice por impulso.

-Ten Jack, o alguien se puede lastimar-dijo Lizzie devolviéndole su cayado

Empezamos a recorrer la montaña, Jack siguió disfrutando de su recorrido, la verdad me hizo sentir bien que alguien disfrutara de mi Maravillas, pero entonces escuché unos ruidos y el olor a sangre inundó mi nariz. Mi cuerpo se puso alerta y empecé a alejarme, hasta que una mano helada me sujetó, levanté mi rostro y vi unos ojos azules mirándome con duda, me solté y empecé a caminar pero él hizo lo mismo solo que esta vez no me soltó, justo cuando iba a reprocharle vi una Avispa Daimyo, solo reaccioné para alejar a Lizzie y a Jack del ataque, por desgracias me dio directo, me intenté levantar pero me sentía temblorosa y bastante adolorida, era la tercera vez que una avispa de ese estilo me golpeaba directo.

-¡Alice! –gritó Lizzie

-Estoy bien-me levanté bastante agitada, traté de recuperar mi aliento, justo cuando me iba a volver a golpear utilicé mi habilidad de esquivar justo a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien Alice?-me preguntó el peliblanco

-Sí, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a uno de estos, Sr. Frost cuida a Lizzie, ve al palacio… yo los alcanzaré

-¡¿Qué!? No te voy a dejar

-Hazlo- Lizzie jaló a Jack y ambos se fueron hacia el palacio de las hormigas.

Me recuperé lo más rápido que pude y ahora estando sola pude concentrarme mejor en la batalla, utilicé el cañón tetera para destruir su armadura y le di el golpe final con mi Espada.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando llegaron más avispas, las derroté para después curarme con ayuda de un lirio morado que encontré, también ayudé a las hormigas que habían sido atacadas.

Empecé a dirigirme al palacio cuando los encontré, Jack había congelado otras avispas Samurai además de otra Daimyo.

Una vez que Lizzie me vio se fue directo hacia mí, revisó que no tuviera heridas, además de preguntarme varias veces si estaba bien, yo le respondí que estaba bien gracias a los lirios, aunque cuando vi a Jack lo vi con un fuerte corte en su brazo, fui con una de las hormigas y les pedí un poco de vendas y medicina, ellas gustosas me las dieron, no sin antes abrir un portal que nos llevaba directo al cuarto de la Oruga, aunque ésta actualmente era una mariposa.

Cubrí con cuidado la herida asegurándome que estaba bien puesta, cuando todo estuvo bien los tres entramos al portal.

-Vaya Alice ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo algunas dudas

-Sobre cierto espíritu de invierno ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me interrumpió Jack

-Yo lo sé todo, después de todo soy el ser más sabio de Maravillas

-Sí luego sigues presumiendo-lo interrumpí-¿Cómo puede regresar a su tamaño?

-Ya lo hizo

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy de este tamaño!

-¡Ya lo sé! El efecto de la poción no es eterno, solo tenían que esperar

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Lizzie-Tiene que comer un poco de pastel para crecer

-¿Su majestad? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ayudo a mi hermana, ahora entrégame una rebanada de tu hongo o perderás la cabeza

-Sí su alteza-Lizzie nos guiñó el ojo, la oruga nos entregó el pedazo y después los tres comimos un poco, Jack casi se lo come todo pero Lizzie le explicó las consecuencias

Los tres estuvimos caminando hasta que llegamos al Palacio Rojo, lugar que Lizzie sugirió para la hora de la merienda y para que descansemos sin ningún enemigo ya que los guardianes Carta son controlados por ella, acepté sin demora ya que estaba muriendo de hambre, Jack se sorprendió al ver el enorme palacio y además de los pasadizos que utilizamos, cuando al fin llegamos los tres nos dejamos caer sobre el sillón rojo del recibidor, pero a pesar de estar cansados Lizzie cayó con una elegancia propia de ella.

Una vez más relajados Lizzie ordenó algunos comestibles, sin tardarse nada el cocinero preparó todo en cuestión de segundos. Estábamos comiendo cuando Jack habló

-¿Elizabeth?

-Dime Jack

-Si tú eres una Reina y Alice es tu hermana ¿eso no la convierte en princesa?

-Así es, pero se podría decir que ella es la Reina del País de las Maravillas, después de todo ella creó todo esto-sonrió

-Lizzie, gracias

-De nada Alice… ¿Jack?

-Dime

-¿Qué te ha parecido Maravillas?

-Increíble, es algo tan difícil de explicar

-Y eso que no has visto todo-sonrió

-Lo sé…

Su comentario se vio interrumpido por un portal, este se abrió enfrente de mí, saqué mi espada Vorpal y me preparé para el ataque, pero justo cuando iba a atacar Jack me detuvo y sonrió ante el Yeti que salía de este, yo me quedé bastante desconcertada por su actitud y por un momento me preocupó que Lizzie perdiera la cabeza, pero por suerte cumplió su promesa y no intentó matar a nadie, mientras que con el Yeti, él tomó a Jack y lo metió a un saco rojo.

-¡Suéltalo Yeti!-arrojé una carta a su brazo

-No Alice-escuché a Jack decir-Es un amigo

- ¿Qué? ¿Eres amigo de un Yeti?

-Sí, su nombre es Phil

-Estás lleno de sorpresas Jack-dijo mi hermana ante la escena

El yeti solo me vio bastante molesto por el golpe, yo hice un gesto de arrepentimiento y lo llevé a un lirio para que se curara, al igual que a Jack.

Una vez curados los dos, se acercaron al portal mientras el Yeti no dejaba de gruñirle a Jack, Lizzie y yo estábamos confundidas ante los últimos momentos de nuestra tertulia, pero Jack nos explicó que Phil venía por él, ya que los guardianes tenían algunos asuntos que discutir, me sentí aliviada ante su partida aunque también algo rara, la verdad ese espíritu era bastante agradable.

-Fue un placer Jack-se despidió mi hermana

-Igualmente su majestad-hizo una ligera reverencia, mientras que le daba un ligero beso en su mano, ella se sonrojó-Espero que nos pueda visitar otra vez para que conozca Maravillas por completo.

-Eso espero… adiós Alice-me sonrió mientras se acercaba a darme un beso en mi mano

-¡Ya le dije que no me llame por mi nombre Sr. Frost!-suspiré mientras la movía, algo que odiaba era el contacto de gente que no conocía -Cuídese y mande mis saludos a los famosos Guardines

-¿Por qué no vienen?-dijo mientras se levantaba y evitaba mirarme

-Lo siento yo no puedo-dijo Lizzie algo triste

-¿Por?

-Tengo deberes, además yo no soy un espíritu como Alice

-¡Qué lástima! ¿Y tú Alice?

-No lo creo Sr. Frost, no tengo deseos de volver a ese mundo

-Pero

-Adiós-hice un gesto de despedida, el Yeti tomó al chico y ambos se marcharon por el portal.

-Eso fue grosero-me regañó Lizzie

-Sabes que no quiero volver… jamás, no después de lo que pasó

-Me refería al gesto que le hiciste a Jack, él solo se quería despedir

-Lo sé, pero odio el contacto de extraños, nunca me gustó y después del Asilo es peor

-Solo espero que vuelva a visitarnos-sonrió mi hermana cambiando de tema

-Mientras que avise no hay ningún problema. Me retiro a dormir

-Descansa Alice

-Tú también, dulces sueños

Me marché mientras atravesaba los largos pasillos del palacio hasta que llegué a mi alcoba, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que hice hoy, Lizzie tenía razón hace tiempo que no paseaba por Maravillas, me puse un pequeño vestido rojo y me acosté mientras recordaba a la silueta dorada, por primera vez desde hace tiempo dormí en paz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas y cruzamos el portal y me sentí algo decepcionado por no conocer por completo Maravillas, salí del saco y me fui a mi cuarto.

Pensé en lo que viví en Maravillas y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios cuando pensé en ciertas chicas.

En ese momento unos golpes tocaron la puerta del Observatorio. Ni siquiera dije nada cuando Norte y Hada entraron, completamente emocionados por mi regreso.

-Tienes que contarnos todo Jack


	7. Chapter 7

Lo lamento mucho, me tardé demasiado, pero no sé que pasó con mi cuenta que no la quería cargar y no me dejaba subir el capítulo. De todos modos perdón.

Gracias a LadyRavenCrow Shadechu Nightray, ustedes me han apoyado y dado ideas, muchas gracias ^-^

No olviden comentar, dar ideas o sugerencias, también acepto críticas y comentarios.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7:<p>

-Tranquilos chicos-les dije

-¡¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos?! ¡Acabas de ir a Maravillas!- espetó Hada

-¡¿Cómo es?!-preguntó Norte

-Primero –suspiré-¡cálmense!

-Está bien-dijo Norte-¿Qué tal tu viaje?-preguntó más calmado

-Fue una locura, todo era tan diferente, nada de lo que es real aquí, era real ahí-dije

-Dinos más, detalles-suplicó

-Tranquila Hada, les contaré todo

-Lo sé, pero es que eres el segundo espíritu en ir ahí

-¿Qué?

-El único que había visitado Maravillas fue Meme y hace años

-Eso no lo sabía, bueno Alice apenas y me habló; es una chica algo extraña, no sé cómo decirlo, tiene algo…

-¿Viste a Alice?-preguntó Norte, interrumpiéndome

-Claro que sí

-¿Y sigue tan hermosa como siempre?-preguntó Hada

-No lo sé-me sonrojé un poco-Es bonita-reconocí-aunque no sé cómo era cuando era más joven

-Debe ser un espíritu muy hermoso, de niña daba indicios de ser más hermosa que su hermana

-Tal vez, pero Elizabeth es más amable

-Alice siempre fue algo reservada-se escuchó una voz bastante seria

-Hola Conejo-sonreí

-Veo que ya regresaste

-No ¿en serio? –comenté con algo de sarcasmo ante la obvia respuesta

-Cállate ya

-Vamos Conejo, no te enojes-me gruñó mientras me acercaba -Todo está muy bien en Maravillas, no te preocupes-le susurré

Apenas y escuchó mis palabras, Conejo salió a toda velocidad lejos de nosotros, la verdad ese gesto me confundió algo, intenté hablar con él, pero los demás guardianes se me abalanzaron para seguir escuchando de mi viaje en el País de las Maravillas.

Después de unas horas les terminé de contar acerca de este fantástico mundo.

-Deberían verlo es increíble, aunque tiene sus peligros

-¿A qué te refieres Jack?

-Hay varias criaturas peligrosas ahí, Hada

-¡Pobre Alice! Debemos ayudarla-dijo algo alarmada

-Tranquila, ella puede contra ellos-le comenté al recordar sus "juguetes"

-Ya lo creo, siempre fue muy fuerte -respiró más relajada-Por lo que nos dices Maravillas es un lugar magnifico, hermoso, brillante, mágico…

-Es una hermosa locura-sonreí

-¡Quisiera visitarlo!-espetó Norte

-Yo creo que hay que avisarle a Alice, recuerda que nunca le gustaron los invitados sorpresas-sonrió Hada, mientras Hadita se acurrucaba en mi sudadera

-¡Hasta ahora me lo dicen!-exclamé

Después de más de 3 horas de plática y acoso para obtener toda la información sobre Alice y Maravillas, al fin pude irme a dormir; para ser honesto mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, así que una vez que puse mi cabeza en mi almohada, caí como si Sandy me hubiera noqueado con su arena.

Al despertar, pude notar que ya era tarde, me despabilé lo más rápido que pude y me marché hacia la casa de Jamie, ya que días antes le había prometido que iba a ir a jugar junto con sus amigos, pero la verdad es que estaba más emocionado porque les iba a contar mis aventuras en Maravillas.

Pero antes de marcharme, fui directo a la cocina para merendar algo, mientras caminaba fui a cierta biblioteca para ir por ese libro, al entrar pude escuchar claramente unos sollozos, respiré y sujeté mi cayado cuando me acerqué a las siluetas.

Al acercarme pude ver que eran Meme y Conejo, ambos estaban leyendo el libro de Alice, pero lo que me hizo sonreír fue ver sus expresiones cuando terminaron de leerlo.

-Me alegra saber que está sana y salva-Sandy hizo unas caritas felices con su arena y después hizo una forma parecida a mí-Sí, gracias a Frost supimos que ella es un espíritu

-Y uno muy fuerte-les dije

-¡Frost! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver si mis aventuras en Maravillas se habían escrito en mi libro y así se las podía mostrar a Jamie-miré a los dos -Es una chica muy… interesante

-Es especial y única, hasta ahora no he conocido a alguien como ella-se formó un silencio algo incómodo-Ten, regresa temprano y Jack… recuerda tu promesa

-Sí

Me marché una vez que sujeté mi libro, recorrí todo el camino hacia la casa de Jamie en silencio, solo cuando se me ocurrió que tal vez mis aventuras de ayer no se hubieran escrito, me detuve. Respiré algo nervioso pero al abrir mi libro vi un nuevo capítulo "Invierno en Maravillas", empecé a leer y ver cada imagen del libro, no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando leí que Alice me invitaba a pasar la noche en su casa.

Después de leer algunas cosas, retomé mi camino hacia la casa de Jamie, por suerte la tarde era bastante fría así que pude llegar sin problemas. Justo cuando llegué congelé su ventana para escribir *Listo para salir a jugar, Jamie tardó algo en notar mi mensaje ya que estaba leyéndole un libro a Sophie, ella estaba más que encantada con la historia, ya que cuando terminó hizo un pequeño puchero y se levantó sin animo, de hecho fue ella la que vio mi mensaje, pero cuando lo vio recuperó su energía de siempre.

-Jajaja-rio como siempre –Mira hermano

-Ya Sophie no te leeré el libro de nuevo-Sophie lo movió e hizo que viera mi mensaje

-¡Jack! Me alegro que al fin llegaras, ¿qué te entretuvo tanto?

-Tuve unos asuntos que atender

-¿Asuntos?

-Sí-hice una pausa-¡Conocí un nuevo espíritu!

-¡¿Quién es?!

-Es nada más y nada menos-mis ojos se fijaron en libro-Les daré una pista-señalé el libro

-¡Alice!-gritó Sophie ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de Jamie

-No creo Sophie

-Tienes razón pequeña… Conocí a Alice Liddell, miren-les mostré mi libro

Mi libro tenía detalles azules y en la portada se veía un copo de nieve, la verdad parecía hecho de hielo pero no lo era, Jamie lo sujetó con cuidado y ambos empezaron a ver las imágenes, sus expresiones cambiaban en cada página sobre todo cuando leyeron lo de mi hermana, Sophie me abrazó con ternura y Jamie me dio un golpe en el hombro, algo intimidado por lo que llegaran a descubrir les moví las páginas hasta el último capítulo.

Sus caras eran un retrato cuando empezaron a leer sobre Maravillas, la verdad estaba mejor detallado de lo que hubiera podido explicar, Sophie se emocionó mucho cuando leyeron sobre nuestra pelea en equipo, pero fue más cuando leyeron que ella se había lastimado por proteger a Elizabeth y a mí, los niños estaban realmente emocionados por lo que habían leído; es más, me estaban ignorando, lo único que los hizo separarse del libro fue la llegada de los amigos de Jamie.

Jamie se levantó algo molesto y fue por sus amigos mientras que Sophie me pedía que le siguiera leyendo y contando sobre lo que había visto, justo cuando Sophie se durmió, un grupo de chicos entraron al cuarto, para evitar que la pequeña se despertara la llevé a su cuarto, dejándole un dibujo de Alice en su ventana.

Los chicos estaban leyendo el libro, pero Cupcake y Pippa se emocionaron cuando leyeron sobre el aspecto de Alice o algo así, también empezaron a reírse y a verme con una mirada diferente cuando siguieron leyendo. La verdad, sus actitudes eran algo desconcertantes, al poco rato terminaron de leer y empezaron a interrogarme.

-¡Ya chicos!

-Jack, ¿cómo es Alice? Me refiero a actitud-me preguntó Jamie

-Es una chica bastante-pensé un buen rato pero no encontraba la palabra-Especial

-¡Ya lo creo!-espetó Caleb-Debe ser genial que una chica sepa cómo pelear

-Además debe ser hermosa-suspiró Pippa

-Es una increíble peleadora, ¡es un espíritu muy fuerte!-aseguré

-Ya era hora-dijo Cupcake

-¿De qué?-preguntamos confundidos

-De que haya otro guardián mujer, Alice va a ser una genial guardiana

-Chicos, no se apresuren a las cosas, el que Alice sea espíritu no la vuelve guardián

-Jack tiene razón, él es un espíritu muy fuerte-espetó Claude-Pero por más fuerte que sea Alice, no le gana a Jack

-Eso crees, no viste como ella terminó con esos Snarks-replicó Pippa

-Jack ayudó-dijo Caleb

-Él no hizo nada, Alice lo salvó-dijo Cupcake

-¡Ya basta chicos! Es obvio que yo soy muy fuerte, al fin y al cabo quien ayudó a vencer a Pitch

-¡Tu!- exclamaron los chicos

-Bien, además no hay rival para mí, y si lo hubiera Hombre en la Luna escogería a un espíritu entre los miles que hay

-Ya ven-dijo Caleb-No creo que Alice sea su primera opción

-Las chicas somos más fuertes e inteligentes que ustedes-espetó Cupcake

Suspiré cansado de su absurda pelea entre que género era mejor, pero por sus comentarios ahora pensaba en la probabilidad de que Alice fuera un guardián, era muy fuerte, sabía pelear muy bien, aunque su carácter no la dejaba ver como alguien que se arriesgara por los niños, si ya sé que yo no soy el más apto para criticar, yo era igual, pero nunca me alejé del mundo real, siempre busqué que alguien me viera, que un niño creyera en mí.

Moví mi cabeza para calmar mis pensamientos, aunque Alice tuviera el potencial, no hemos recibido ni una sola amenaza, de hecho he estado haciendo lo de siempre, provocar tormentas y días nevados, la emoción de la pelea con Pitch había sido hace un año pero parecía que había pasado una eternidad de aquello.

Seguí escuchando a los chicos un rato hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió salir a jugar con la nieve, suspiré aliviado cuando todos salimos a divertirnos, salimos al jardín y empecé a congelar lo que estaba a mi paso, hice algunas bolas de nieve y empezó la guerra.

Todos estuvimos luchando hasta que quedaron exhaustos, a los pocos minutos salió la mamá de Jamie diciéndole que ya habían venido por algunos de sus amigos, Cupcake también se marchó. El único amigo que quedaba era Pippa, ella se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la casa mientras revisaba si no tenía alguna llamada de sus padres y Jamie preparaba algo de comer.

Mientras los chicos seguían distraídos fui por el libro, y lo guardé en mi bolsillo, después bajé para despedirme de mis amigos.

-Buenos chicos, tengo que ir con los guardianes

-¡Ya tan rápido!

-Sí, nos vemos mañana

-Jack, prométenos algo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Si vuelves a ver a Alice, tráela para que la conozcamos, te juro que creeremos en ella-me sonrió Pippa

-Claro que sí

Después de las despedidas me marché hacia el taller de Norte, no sin antes hacer unas pequeñas travesuras.

Al llegar vi a Meme y a Conejo esperándome en mi habitación, me sorprendió algo verlos pero también quería respuestas de su lado y si ellos querían saber de Alice, yo también.

-Quiero que nos digas que pasó en Maravillas, pero sobretodo quiero saber de Alice

-Yo-les arrojé mi libro-Ahí están las respuestas, aunque yo también quiero respuestas…

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué ambos se ponen tristes cuando mencioné algo de Alice?

-¡No!-espetó bastante molesto-¡No tienes el derecho de saberlo!-ambos se marcharon dejándome inmóvil, como una roca.

-¡Regresen y denme mi libro!-les grité molesto-No es justo

Salí de mi cuarto pero ambos guardianes ya no estaban ahí, jugué con mi cabello para calmarme y después me fui a descansar, sin duda estos dos guardianes me guardaban un secreto y yo voy a averiguar de qué se trata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levanté muy relajada, mi noche había sido perfecta, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla y lo mejor era que había soñado con mis padres.

Ellos se veían felices y me abrazaban con fuerza, parecía que era Navidad debido a la decoración de la casa, el ambiente que se respiraba era de paz pero sobretodo de amor. Mi hermana vestía un vestido rojo muy elegante, además de llevar su cabello recogido en un delicado moño, mi madre llevaba un hermoso conjunto color vino, y mi padre un traje negro; mientras que yo vestía un vestido rojo, con algunos detalles navideños, mi cabello estaba recogido con un listón.

-¡Feliz Navidad a todos!-exclamó Lizzie

-Feliz Navidad, mis niñas-le contestó mi madre

-¡Feliz Navidad familia mía!-gritó mi padre

-Feliz Navidad -dije con una tímida sonrisa

Después de eso abrimos unos regalos, ese año había recibido el libro de mi amigo Charles pero mi mejor regalo fue un collar en forma de Omega, este estaba en una caja con un listón morado y unas flores, mis labios formaron una gran sonrisa cuando vi mis regalos, aunque cuando lo mostré nadie sabía quién me lo había regalado, al finalizar nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y así terminó mi sueño.

Mi corazón latía con alegría, así que aproveché la descarga de energía para vestirme e ir a despertar a mi hermana. Por suerte ella todavía seguía en su cama cuando entré, como siempre su puerta estaba abierta a todos, sin duda, ella era mi Lizzie.

Me arrojé a su cama como cuando era niña, ella se despertó algo asustada pero al verme me sonrió, después fuimos a desayunar y al terminar ella tuvo que salir por unos asuntos reales.

-Cuídate Lizzie, recuerda que si alguien te hace algo… bueno yo te protegeré

-No lo dudo, mi pequeña Alice

Cuando ella se marchó yo también salí para terminar mi lectura sobre mi invitado, la verdad me había divertido pero mi desconfianza todavía seguía muy fuerte, de hecho nunca fue fácil para mí abrirme con los demás, siempre preferí a mis amigos de Maravillas, aunque me hubiera gustado ser algo más amable como Lizzie.

Empecé mi trayecto hacia mi casa, al llegar leí cada libro, aunque vi que algunas páginas se modificaban por mis nuevos conocimientos acerca de él, ya no lo describían como un anciano sino como un joven muy hiperactivo, justo cuando la tarde caía terminé de leer, así que fui a la biblioteca para regresarlos, el Grifo los acomodó y ambos empezamos a charlar sobre el guardián

Después de unas largas horas y de tomar el té, me retiré a mi casa, pero justo cuando iba a llegar vi otro recuerdo, este era de la enfermera Witless, lo tomé con algo de miedo y me dejé absorber por este.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ahí estaba yo en el Asilo, sujetando con fuerza mi conejo, ella me jalaba con fuerza para que saliera al jardín, intenté poner resistencia pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, al salir vi a varios niños, muchos se alejaron de mí, otros me veían con esa mirada perdida y sin esperanza, y otros me veían como si fuera una presa o un enemigo.

Me senté debajo de un viejo árbol y dejé que el viento jugara con mis mejillas, de pronto un niño se acercó, él estaba hablando con alguien o algo, yo intenté irme pero él se acercó y me tomó con fuerza, después intentó ahogarme, intenté defenderme pero su agarre era irrompible, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía la muerte pero de pronto algo lo alejó, abrí mis ojos e intenté respirar, al levantar mis ojos vi arena dorada y a un gato, ambos alejaban al chico.

A los pocos segundos llegó Witless y arrojó al chico al suelo.

-Steve, aléjate de Alice-le gritó mientras lo jalaba y le inyectaba algo

El chico se durmió y los brutos ayudantes se lo llevaron, mi cuello me estaba matando, pero a nadie le importó de pronto sentí una mano que sobó mi cuello, me puse muy nerviosa pero al ver quien era intenté sonreír, sin mucho éxito claro.

-Hola…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Al despertar sentí aquellas manos en mi cuello, después recordé al chico que me atacó, él había estado una temporada en el Asilo por ataques de esquizofrenia, de hecho esa fue la razón por la que me atacó, las voces en su cabeza le indicaban que debía asesinarnos, moví mi cabeza para despejar mi mente, respiré y después me fui a mi casa.

-Hola Alice

-¿Qué quieres gato?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me siento como siempre

-No lo parece, tal parece que el tiempo cambió

-¿Qué?

-El frío se alejó del Valle

-Si te refieres a Jack Frost, él ya se marchó

-Alice, se acercan cambios-me advirtió-Prepárate en guardia

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté pero al voltearme vi que ya no había nadie aquí-¡Maldito Gato!

Caminé hacia mi casa completamente confundida, si había algo que odiaba eran los nuevos cambios, mi mente empezó a divagar en las distintas causas de los cambios que podían llegar a suceder hasta que llegué a la conclusión, una conclusión que congeló mi cuerpo.

¿Estaré perdiendo la cabeza otra vez?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicos, perdón por el retraso T^T pero es que mi computadora estuvo en reparación así que no podía trabajar, enserio discúlpenme por el tiempo sin publicar.

Gracias por leer mi historia, me alegra saber que les guste lo que hago, aunque no dejen review (pero me encantaría que lo hicieran)

Feliz día de la Madre a todos ustedes, mis mejores deseos para sus mamás ^-^

También una amiga está comenzando con videos sobre Alice, hasta ahora solo ha hecho uno y me pidió que si podía ayudarle te quiero pequeña. Su vídeo está en You tube y se llama Alice Liddell AMR || Brave gracias por su atención, ahora el Cap, espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8:<p>

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar como gelatina, además de que un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda y mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que me rebotaba en las sienes.

No tenía sentido, no había pasado nada en Maravillas, por lo tanto no podía volver a como estaba, es cierto que mis pesadillas habían regresado pero puedo controlarlas, al igual que los nuevos recuerdos, es más he podido sobreponerme a todo.

Debe ser uno de los acertijos de Cheshire, ¡Maldito Gato!-espeté antes de patear una caracola, intenté calmar la histeria pero no podía, así que para evitar volverme más loca, decidí entrenar.

Empecé a sacar todos mis "juguetes" y los lanzaba en las dianas que me había construido el Grifo, no paré hasta que caí agotada, era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto, normalmente liberaba mi locura a través de la lectura o distrayéndome por Maravillas con mis amigos, pero el saber lo que se avecinaba, me paralizaba, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, en especial a Maravillas, ya ha sufrido demasiado por mí.

No sé cómo ni porqué, lo único que sabía es que el miedo empezaba a consumirme, respiré con fuerza para relajarme pero nada funcionaba. La verdad estaba exagerando con mi reacción, o al menos así lo pensé, aunque sabía que era mi instinto lo que me hacía reaccionar así, y nunca se equivocaba, de hecho mi instinto era la razón de que hubiera sobrevivido por tanto tiempo.

Al sentirme un poco más calmada me fui directo a mi casa, no quería hablar o ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Lizzie, la verdad, en este momento extrañaba el aislamiento que sufría en Londres, intenté despejar mis pensamientos, movía mi cabeza, pensaba en mis pocos recuerdos alegres… etc.

Nada funcionaba, no fue hasta que canté una vieja melodía de mi madre, que mi corazón pareció entender que no había nada que temer, al menos no ahora. Me detuve un momento y me dejé llevar por la canción, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando comenzó a llover, de hecho lo noté hasta que fue una tormenta, me alegré que no fuera eléctrica, así que dejé que la lluvia enfriara mi cuerpo.

Seguí caminando cuando divisé mi casa, entré a mi cuarto, la verdad era mi lugar favorito, las paredes azules, con algunas cosas escritas o dibujadas sobre esta, la cama algo grande, el piano, algunos libros, una cómoda de color negro, la verdad era una mezcla de mi viejo cuarto con Maravillas, tenía una enorme ventana y había algunos lirios morados brindando una tenue luz; pero lo que más me gustaba era, la foto de mi familia, colgada arriba de mi cama.

Al entrar me sentí más calmada, sin duda esa foto siempre lograba relajarme. Suspiré con fuerza antes de darme una ducha y ponerme mi pijama, dejé que el agua fría, refrescara mi mente. Cuando salí me puse mi pijama, un blusón negro con un pantalón.

A penas y había recostado mi cabeza, me quedé dormida pero tal y como lo había anticipado tenía una nueva pesadilla.

Estaba en el Asilo, no podía moverme por una camisa de fuerza, todo el cuerpo me dolía, a pesar de eso intenté levantarme, comencé a caminar hacia la salida, yo no pertenecía ahí, ya no.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida cuando una mano me atrapó, al girarme vi que era Bumby pero no solo él, ahí estaban mis padres completamente desfigurados por el fuego y detrás de ellos la vieja forma de la Reina de Corazones.

Mi respiración no daba para más, si daba otro paso mis pulmones explotarían, intenté despertarme, pero mi cuerpo no me hacía caso.

El miedo era tanto que me aferré a mi instinto, empecé a caminar impulsada por mi instinto para sobrevivir, al cruzar la puerta de mi habitación, todo fue oscuridad, me encerraron, intenté liberarme, todo fue inútil. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, cediéndole el paso a mis mayores miedos, mi mente repetía todas las muertes de las que había sido testigo: primero la de mi familia, después la del Conejo Blanco, la del Sombrerero, la Duquesa, algunos niños del Asilo, y así sucesivamente hasta la de Cheshire.

Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, nunca había tenido una pesadilla tan cruel, ni siquiera cuando vivía en Rutledge.

Por suerte pude despertar, mi cuerpo estaba temblando y helado, en parte por dejar la ventana abierta, pero principalmente por el sudor.

Intenté levantarme pero no tenía fuerza, quise pedir ayuda pero de mi garganta salían ruidos sin voz, traté de calmar mi respiración para después levantarme pero todo fue fracaso.

En ese momento sentí la presencia de alguien, me giré y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, liberé mi espada, al sentir el aire frío pensé que era Frost, ni siquiera sé porque él fue mi primer pensamiento, pero al ver a Cheshire sonriéndome, sentí una fuerte alegría.

Ahí estaba mi amigo, nunca lo reconocería como tal, pero después de ver como la Reina le cortaba la cabeza, su presencia me animaba como siempre que estaba en una batalla y él estaba frente a mí.

-Alice ¿está todo bien?

-Ahora eres tú quien hace preguntas tontas-le contesté algo mordaz

-Pequeña Cabeza Hueca-me sonrió como antes de mi locura

-Tuve una pesadilla-murmuré

-Oh vamos, los sueños solo nos hacen daño cuando estamos en ellos

-No es de mucha ayuda… no para alguien como yo

-No te subestimes, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas

-Claro que no-sollocé-No soy más que una cobarde que pelea cuando ya lo perdió todo

-Nunca es tarde para saber la verdad… no debí advertirte-quitó su sonrisa

-No-lo acaricié-Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado

-Mientras que necesites a alguien para alejarte de la ignorancia estaré aquí

-¿Y quién me alejará de la locura?

-Eso es un problema… todos estamos locos aquí

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho tantas veces

-Y tal parece que no entiendes-se marchó

-Es educado despedirse antes de irse

Tomé un baño y me vestí con mi vestido azul, me acomodé mi collar y salí, aunque al ver al cielo, noté que era de noche, no le di importancia así que empecé a caminar sin un rumbo en específico. Aunque me alegró ver a la Luna en su máximo esplendor.

-No debo perder la cabeza, al menos, no antes de tiempo-me dije

Seguí caminando cuando llegué a los límites de mi Valle, de hecho era el mismo lugar por el que llegué hace años, me agaché y vi la pequeña puerta que me había traído por primera vez.

Suspiré y la dejé atrás.

-Nunca regresaré-me dije

En ese momento la luna brilló con más fuerza y con su luz iluminó un portal, con lo cansada que estaba no dudé en tomarlo.

Al salir de este noté que estaba en un lugar, un lugar muy conocido a pesar de los cambios… para mi desgracia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Traté de encontrar a los demás guardianes pero todos tenían asuntos que atender, Norte estaba muy atareado por Navidad, Hada y Meme, bueno ellos siempre están ocupados, aunque el único que no tenía nada que hacer era Conejo.

Tenía muchas preguntas pero sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil conseguir las respuestas. Suspiré ante el silencio del lugar, al menos en los cuartos, ya que si iba al taller escucharía a todos los yetis, solo espero que ningún duende haga alguna locura, caminé con cierto cansancio al ir a la Biblioteca, la verdad odiaba estar solo, siempre lo había hecho.

Justo cuando pensé eso, una jovencita se metió en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo soportaba no ser vista por nadie? Yo, ya me hubiera vuelto loco o tal vez malo como Pitch.

Fue ese pensamiento que me provocó un escalofrío, algo irónico para alguien que siempre está frío, Alice no podía ser mala, era algo rara pero no vi ni una pizca de maldad ni siquiera cuando destrozó a esos peces o a las avispas, lo único que identifiqué en sus ojos fue dolor, aunque también valor pero en especial, un brillo que no supe identificar.

-Eres alguien muy extraña Alice Liddell-cuando dije eso choqué con alguien-Hola Meme-me sonrió

Quise decir algo pero, sabía que no me iba a decir nada, me intenté retirar, fue entonces cuando él me tomó de la mano y me mostró su libro.

Era completamente dorado y más grande si lo comparabas con el mío, ahora que recuerdo, Meme es el espíritu más antiguo. Lo miré antes de tomarlo, él lo único que hizo fue sonreírme y hacer unas caras con su arena.

Quise leer sobre su pasado, pero busqué los momentos donde aparecía aquella chica, leí algo de Maravillas, para ser honesto, se parecía más al libro que al que yo vi, claro que tenía más cosas e incluso leí sobre lugares que no visité.

Es solo que lucía más… inocente.

Levanté mi rostro hacia Meme pero él me indicó que leyera un capítulo. "Humo y fuego"

-Meme, ¿en serio puedo leerlo?-él asintió con cierta tristeza y temor

Empecé a leer, todo parecía una noche como todas, entonces llegó a la casa Liddell, ella le pidió que se quedara pero él no tenía tiempo, antes de irse le dejó un saco con arena, aunque con ella escribió. "Dulces sueños pequeña"

-¿Te quedarás conmigo y me protegerás?-le dijo la chica d años-ganándose una sonrisa del Guardián

-Me alegro-lo abrazó

-Nos vemos mañana Sr. Sandy-le sonrió

Sandy se despidió de la pequeña chiquilla, estuvo brindando sueños pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar su jornada en Oxford sintió la arena de Alice, él voló lo más rápido que pudo, fue entonces cuando lo vio.

La casa que tantas veces había visitado, estaba envuelta en llamas, él buscó algo de ayuda pero lo único que vio fue a la más joven arrojarse por la ventana, completamente asustado, utilizó su arena para amortiguar la caída, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Solo la soltó cuando llegaron los paramédicos, al girarse vio la silueta de una persona, esta había guardado algo, Alice también lo vio antes de desmayarse

Ella lloraba, lo que atravesó el corazón del Guardián, nunca la había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando los niños eran malvados con ella, de hecho la actitud de los niños, eran la causa de su soledad, no se acercaba a nadie al menos a alguien de familia o los espíritus que la visitaban, y con sus amigos de Maravillas.

Después de eso, el libro estaba oscuro, al menos los capítulos siguientes a ese, después recuperaba su color, pero me daba curiosidad aquellos capítulos perdidos, al igual que en el libro de Alice.

-Alice, ¿era la niña?-el asintió

En ese momento quise llorar, ella era una niña cuando eso pasó, ¿qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué estaba en llamas? ¿Cómo empezó?, esa y varias preguntas más inundaron mi mente.

Quise regresar con ella, y cubrirla con mis copos de nieve, quería darle toda la diversión que perdió cuando pasó ese incendio. Ahora entendía porque era tan reservada y se podía ver ese dolor en sus ojos. Entendí el porqué de su soledad

-¿Quién más sobrevivió? ¿Sobrevivió?-le pregunté, Meme solo bajó su rostro

Una presión atacó mi pecho al entender los gestos de Meme, Alice había muerto junto con su familia en ese incendio.

-Alice-suspiré tratando de alejar esa horrible verdad y la tristeza que me embargó

Meme me levantó mi barbilla y me hizo la silueta de Alice, y después unas 3 tumbas, en ese momento la presión se liberó, ella había sobrevivido, ella estaba viva pero por la tumbas debía haber sido la única que sobrevivió. En ese momento otra pregunta llegó a mi mente ¿Cómo se transformó en espíritu?

Meme me miró con cierta tristeza en sus ojos pero se mantenía dispuesto a darme cualquier explicación.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?-sus ojos se humedecieron un poco e hizo un edificio-No entiendo

En ese momento vimos la señal de Norte, sin más corrimos hacia la habitación principal. Ahí estaba Norte mirándonos con cierta confusión en su rostro.

Tuvimos que esperar a Conejo y a Hada, ya que estaban en sus respectivas guaridas, a los pocos minutos al fin llegaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hada

-Creo que Hombre en la Luna nos tiene un mensaje

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Conejo

-Lo siento en mi panza-la señaló

-Otra vez con eso, la última vez fue suerte-le reprochó

-Tal vez un Guardián-dijo Norte ignorando el comentario-Nunca me ha fallado

-Pero es demasiado pronto-dije-Además no ha pasado nada

-Tal vez sea otra cosa Jack-me dijo Hada

En ese momento un brillo de la Luna tocó el Globo, después iluminó el centro del lugar, provocando que un pilar con una especie de cristal se elevara.

-Otro elegido-murmuró Conejo-Todos menos la liebre por favor

-¿Quién será?

Del cristal se vio una silueta femenina, esta sostenía un cuchillo bastante familiar, digo como no lo iba a reconocer si lo había tenido en mi cuello hace unos días.

Mi aliento se esfumó al reconocer al nuevo Guardián, no podía creer que los chicos tenían razón. Sin duda estarían igual que yo en este momento, aunque no podía creerlo, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué necesitábamos un nuevo Guardián? ¿Qué nuevo enemigo nos atacaría? ¿Sería Pitch?

No, recuerdo que Norte nos dijo que lo había amenazado antes, cuando él estaba solo, así que no podía ser él, de todos modos si se trataba de Pitch podríamos vencerlo, por lo tanto no la necesitaríamos.

-¿Alguien la reconoce?

-No-dijo hada-Pero me alegro que sea una chica

Miré a mí alrededor y uno de los guardianes estaba paralizado, sabía que él la iba a reconocer de inmediato, pero ya que nadie iba a decir nada, es decir, el nombre del espíritu respiré con fuerza y lo dije.

-Es Alice, Alice Liddell

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Malo, bueno o regular? ¿Dónde estará Alice?<p>

No olviden comentar, son sus comentarios los que me ayudan a continuar.

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Hasta la proxima


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9:<p>

Todos en la sala se quedaron estáticos al escuchar mis palabras, nadie podía entender porque Hombre en la Luna había elegido a otro guardián, ni siquiera Norte sabía que decir en este momento, es más, ninguno de nosotros sabía que pensar.

Ahora que sabía algo de la historia de Alice, entendía porque nadie quería hablar de ella, pero ahora teníamos que ir a Wonderland, explicarle lo que pasaba y ver cuál era el reto al que nos íbamos a enfrentar. Debía ser algo muy fuerte para haberla escogido, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por su habilidad en la pelea? ¿Qué tenía en especial para ser una guardiana?

-¿Por qué dices que se trata de Alice? Ella era una niña cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué, Conejo?-lo interrogó Hada confundida por el estado de su amigo.

-Nada-miró a Sandman- ¡Frost, explícate!-me estaba fulminando con su mirada.

-Tranquilo, cuando fui a Wonderland la vi, y la silueta que están viendo es ella.

-Eso no tiene sentido Jack.

-Yo la acabo de ver hace unos días, ¡crees que no la podría reconocer!-Conejo se quedó callado.

-Esto debe ser tu culpa.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?-pregunté casi gritando.

-Sí, todo estaba en paz, pero no, tenías que ir a visitarla, pues mira que fue lo que pasó…ahora es un guardián.

-¡Conejo!-levantó la voz Hada-Jack no tiene la culpa, Hombre en la Luna es el único que puede elegir y si la escogió, tenemos que buscarla.

-Pero, ella…

-Ella es fuerte-dijo Hada-Podrá con esto.

-Lo sé.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es descubrir la nueva amenaza-dijo Norte-Ahora Conejo, tú y Meme vayan a Wonderland a buscarla-ordenó.

-¿Y yo por qué no?

-Porque tienes que llevar el invierno a Londres, tienes que seguir con tus deberes.

Me marché de mala gana, no es que me molestara crear días nevados o ventiscas, pero ahora me preocupaba por ella, aunque se notaba que Conejo y Meme tenían una mejor relación con ella y estoy seguro que no fue una coincidencia que Norte me enviara a cumplir con mis deberes.

Me alejé lo más rápido que el viento pudo llevarme, pero como iba completamente concentrado en mis pensamientos casi choco con un árbol. Al llegar a Londres me esforcé mucho e hice una gran tormenta, lo justo para que no tuviera que regresar en algunos días, congelé algunas cosas para hacer bromas y calmar un poco mi mente, pero sabía que el hielo no estaba como siempre porque mi mente estaba en otro lado; sin embargo debía terminar con todo esto si quería saber sobre Alice.

En ese momento recordé el símbolo de Alice y me fui hacia la vieja estación, hace años que no estaba aquí, es más, me sorprendió el verla abandonada, lo único que seguía en pie era un lirio morado. Empecé a buscar la placa en la cual estaba, pero no aparecía; no fue hasta que quité unos carteles de odio, que vi aquella placa totalmente destruida.

La curiosidad me llevó a leer aquellos papeles; en ellos pude ver la cara de Alice o al menos pensé que era ella, la muchacha de la fotografía se veía: muy delgada, sus ojos se veían muy apagados, sus labio pálidos al igual que su piel, pero en su rostro se podía ver una persona muy frágil, alguien que había sufrido mucho.

Leí y pude ver que aquellos escritos la mostrabancomo: _una heroína, una chica que había detenido a un verdadero monstruo, sin importarle que tuviera que sacrificar su vida._

_Y como en la horrible placa anterior, repetimos sus palabras_ "_Este horrible caso nos recuerda, que la locura puede destruir hasta lo más amable y bueno" _

Los demás papeles estaban muy dañados, incluso algunos quemados, es más, solo pude leer algunos de los restos de estos -¿A quién le dicen el verdadero monstruo? ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué relación tiene Alice con esta placa?-pensé al salir de este lugar mientras tomaba un papel que todavía se podía leer y me marché.

Seguí mi camino y pude ver algunas librerías en las cuales se vendía el libro de Alice, es más, vi a una pequeña vestida de ella, había varias cosas que si fueran para mí, estaría gritando y bailando, pero me alegraba el cariño que algunas personas demostraban a la chica, aunque la adaptación más famosa del libro estaba equivocada, Alice no era rubia de ojos azules ni tan ingenua, era una chica con cabello negro, valiente y con ojos verdes, inteligente, mordaz.

Sin duda alguien le había dado otra apariencia durante estos años, aunque no me sorprende, aún recuerdo cuando Jamie me mostró algunas películas sobre nosotros, me había gustado como describían a los demás, pero cuando fue mi turno, digamos que congelé cierta película, es que siendo honestos era algo muy vergonzoso, desde un muñeco de nieve parlante, un viejo amargado hasta un tipo algo perturbador que vestía hielo y su cabello era igual. Está bien que mi cabello es blanco pero no es de hielo.

Me calmé y me apresuré a terminar el resto de mi trabajo, estaba a punto de irme cuando vi a un pequeño niño llorando, me acerqué a él y lo hice reír con mis copos de nieve, tiempo después el chico se marchó, no sin antes decir que Jack Frost le había congelado la nariz. Ese comentario me sacó una gran sonrisa, me gustaba cuando alguien me reconocía aunque no me pudiera ver. El chico se asomó por su ventana y me sonrió.

No pude evitar sonreírle e ir con él, el chico me volvió a sonreír y me agradeció, yo me emocioné que por un segundo todo pasó al olvido, lo único que me sacó de mi alegría fue la llegada de su mamá, ella lo acomodó y simplemente se quedó dormido.

Fue al ver eso que me di cuenta de la hora, no podía creer lo rápido que había vuelto a anochecer, quise irme hacia el Norte pero algo me llamaba, pero algo me decía que tenía que seguir caminando en Londres, suspiré algo cansado por el trabajo de hoy y decidí caminar.

Estuve caminando cuando vi una vieja casa abandonada, ésta había sufrido un incendio al parecer, aunque se notaba que era algo antigua, pero lo cierto es que hay casas que actualmente lucen así, atraído por mi curiosidad me acerqué y vi mejor la casa.

Era una casa algo grande, había un enorme árbol cerca de una de las habitaciones, se veía que era de una familia, tal vez no rica pero alguien de un estatus bastante cómodo.

Atraído otra vez por la curiosidad entré, se podían ver los restos de algunos muebles (o lo que parecían ser), es más se veía el resto de un viejo candelario y algunas llaves quemadas, subí las escaleras con algo de temor, al llegar pude ver unas habitaciones (o lo que solían ser), me puse a buscar sobre los restos pero al hacerlo pude notar que era muy antigua además de que el fuego había destruido casi por completo la casa.

Salí de la casa con el mismo cuidado, dejé un pequeño dibujo hecho con mi escarcha, pero antes de irme pude ver una silueta moverse, mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta y empecé a buscar aquella sombra. Caminé bastante pero parecía que aquella criatura se había escapado, estaba a punto de salir del pequeño bosque cuando vi a la criatura. Un pequeño gato blanco, el minino se acercó a mí y después empezó a correr a gran velocidad.

-¡Espera gatito! ¡Ven aquí!-grité pero el gato se fue

No sé porque pero algo me indicaba que debía seguirlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hice al hoyo con algo de temor, después de todo hace unos cien o más años que no veía a cierta traviesa, aunque el temor no era lo único que había en mí pecho, también nostalgia y algo de emoción. Después de todo, era mi primera vez en Wonderland.

Miré a Meme para ver su expresión, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada. Respiré con fuerza, jalé su mano y ambos nos dirigimos hacia Wonderland.

Al abrir mis ojos Meme vio con alivio el lugar, es más una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ese tipo de sonrisa que no le había visto en años.

Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz del lugar, indicando el amanecer, empecé a ver dónde me encontraba.

Al parecer era un Valle, pero al mirar mejor podías apreciar algunos edificios, eran bastante grandes, además estos estaban cubiertos de plantas y figuras de distintos juegos de mesa. Para ser sincero, esto parecía Londres cubierto de plantas.

Estaba bastante sorprendido por la imaginación de cierta pequeña, miré con asombro todos los detalles del lugar, los dos empezamos a caminar mientras disfrutábamos de la vista, estaba completamente seguro que este era el lugar más fantástico del mundo, sin duda el libro de Frost se había quedado corto en detalles.

Pero lo que más me gustaba era el ambiente que sentías, era de calma; el viento era muy fresco y la belleza del lugar simplemente te dejaba sin aliento, pero por alguna razón todo el lugar estaba en silencio, miré a mi acompañante y luego mi alrededor, fue cuando empezamos a ver algunos animales.

Casi me desmayo cuando vi a un ave con cara de vaca y unos caracoles de tamaño descomunal, saqué mis boomerangs pero estos o no nos habían visto o no eran violentos, los dos nos relajamos y seguimos caminando.

-¿Tal vez esté con el Sombrero?-le pregunté al recordar que ella siempre hablaba de las tertulias que tenía con él, Sandman asintió.

Al parecer ambos estábamos más que felices al ver que el lugar del que siempre nos contaba estaba sano y salvo, era como si nos hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros, pero cuando miraba a Sandman el parecía aun algo preocupado, ahora que recuerdo, él se quedó estático cuando apareció el nuevo guardián, acaso ¿Meme sabía algo que yo no? ¿La había reconocido?

Eso era imposible, yo fui a la casa Liddell y la vi cubierta por las llamas, era imposible que ella hubiera sobrevivido a eso, ni siquiera yo la pude sacar, y lo intenté enserio, pero llegué muy tarde y no pude hacer nada para salvarla o a su familia.

Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Estaba en mi guarida tratando de evitar a Norte ya que en unos cuantos días seria Navidad y por lo tanto cierto Guardián y adolescente estarían haciendo de las suyas, y por lo que me habían contado los demás espíritus sobre el chico, era alguien muy irresponsable y egoísta.

Dejé de pensar en los demás cuando sentí un ligero escalofrío, miré a mi alrededor listo para cualquier cosa cuando vi un pequeño collar hecho a mano (un pequeño cordón con un dije de una vieja pulsera), no pude evitar sonreír cuando recordé a la pequeña traviesa.

Sin embargo cuando tomé el collar sentí que algo malo iba a pasar, tal vez era esto lo que luego sentía Norte con su panza, intenté ignorar el sentimiento pero se hacía más y más fuerte, así que para calmarlo decidí ir a la casa Liddell.

Era una noche bastante calmada y eso que por la cantidad de nieve podías deducir que había pasado una tormenta, me acerqué a la casa al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un horrible estruendo.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas una vez que olí el humo junto con otro aroma, pero al levantar mis ojos vi aquella casa cubierta por las llamas, entré sin pensar en el riesgo, solo quería ver a la pequeña de ojos verdes y tímida sonrisa a salvo, pero cuando llegué al piso de arriba el humo era tan denso que podría matar a cualquiera, cubrí mi nariz y boca con mi pata pero no era suficiente, pensé entrar al cuarto de Alice, pero este era un horno, si ella estaba ahí, lo más seguro es que ya estuviera…

-¡No! ¡Alice! ¿¡Donde estás?!-grité con la voz irritada.

Visualicé el cuarto de Elizabeth y recé a Hombre en la Luna que ella estuviera ahí, que hubiera tenido un mal sueño y estuviera durmiendo con ella, tal vez el humo las hubiera noqueado pero...

Después de patear la puerta pude entrar, lo que vieron mis ojos fue horrible. Ahí estaba la mayor de las hermanas con unas marcas en su cuello, una mordaza y unas sogas en sus manos y pies, se las retiré lo más rápido que pude y acerqué mis orejas para escuchar su respiración o sus latidos.

Solo escuché silencio.

El fuego ya estaba muy cerca de mi posición, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue alejar el cadáver de Elizabeth lejos del fuego para que pudieran descubrir la verdadera causa de muerte. Sin duda alguna, este fuego había sido provocado para encubrir la muerte de la chica.

El humo y el fuego ya no me dejaban pensar con claridad, así que por mismo instinto me arrojé por la ventana aprovechando el árbol, al ver hacia la casa pude ver que salí justo a tiempo, la pobre casa había explotado y algunas partes se habían derrumbado.

-Perdóname, Alice-susurré, mientras un nudo en la garganta dificultaba más mi respiración.

Empecé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, en ese momento me sentía como el peor guardián de todos, si le hubiera hecho caso a esa sensación, tal vez, solo tal vez los hubiera salvado. Miré como los testigos se iban del lugar y en ese instante lo entendí, la había abandonado, no había hecho bien mi trabajo, es más, ninguno de nosotros lo había hecho.

Hoy habíamos perdido la luz más brillante y no habíamos hecho nada para evitarlo.

-Perdóname, Alice-dije antes de desmayarme.

Cuando me desperté, pensé que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero no lo era, cuando me afronté a la realidad sentí como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de mí. Lo peor iba ser decírselo a los demás, sobre todo a Meme.

Al llegar a los dominios de Meme, noté que no estaba así que decidí esperarlo, el tiempo pasó y nunca llegó, después fui a los dominios de cada Guardián pero… Hada, ya había terminado de recoger los dientes de Alice así que tal vez podría ocultárselo; y Norte, esta Navidad se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa al ir a la Casa Liddell, pero Meme iba a ser el más afectado, él, el único de nosotros que alguna vez fue a Wonderland… estaría devastado.

Por miedo y egoísmo decidí guardarme la triste noticia, dejaría que ellos pensaran que Alice dejó de creer en nosotros, prefiero eso a que sepan la verdad.

Después de varios años, Meme regresó, aunque algo había de diferente en él, y cuando lo cuestionamos por su ausencia solo nos explicó que no era nada de importancia, quise interrogarlo pero nada funcionó.

Y con el paso del tiempo nunca más volví a pensar en Alice Liddell, el pensar en ella no era más que una tortura para mí.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos pero pude evitarlas, era cierto que el lugar seguía como antes, pero tal vez era porque Alice murió y su espíritu se quedó en Wonderland.

Estaba sumido en mis recuerdos hasta que Meme me sacó de mis pensamientos y señaló algo, era un edificio algo raro, aunque por la forma del sombrero creo que ahí vive ese loco. Nos acercamos cuando unos seres cubiertos con platos y armados con cubiertos nos atacaron.

Justo cuando estábamos a punto de vencer al último vimos un robot, este empezó a lanzar bombas y otras cosas, por suerte Meme lo pudo derribar y yo lo rematé con mis huevos.

-¡Qué demonios son estas cosas!-espeté al ver algunos rasguños y heridas.

-Hace tiempo que no venías por aquí-escuché un voz masculina, Meme se giró ya que había reconocido la voz.

-Vaya, primero el espíritu del invierno y ahora el Conejo de Pascua y Sandman ¡Que sorpresa!-solo pude ver una sonrisa bastante perturbadora.

Cuando la voz dejó ver su apariencia vi a un felino, delgado, por no decir en los huesos, él tenía unos tatuajes y un pendiente en su oreja, era bastante grande, si lo comparabas con otros gatos, estuve mirándolo por un rato pero al terminar de examinarlo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

-Sandman, vienes a ver lo que Alice logró salvar de Wonderland-sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Salvar? Pero si lo que había visto era un lugar magnifico-miré a Meme y este estaba mirando a los robots.

-No sabían que Wonderland había cambiado-sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres gato?-le pregunté algo molesto.

-Sandman tiene la respuesta, después de todo él nos ayudó a salvar a Alice…

-¡Cheshire!-se escuchó una voz algo familiar pero diferente.

-Su majestad, hay visitantes.

-No me interesa, tengo que encontrarla-comentó una voz femenina.

-Su majestad, debe ver esto-susurró el gato.

-Está bien, pero si ellos tuvieron que ver con lo que le pasó a Alice… perderán la cabeza-gritó con furia, pero esta sonaba algo ¿distorsionada?

-¿Qué le pasó?-le pregunté a la chica, algo asustado, por no decir aterrado por lo que le haya pasado a Alice.

La voz se fue acercando y fue cuando la vi. Delante de mí estaba la mayor de las hermanas Liddell, pero eso era imposible, yo vi su cuerpo, ella había muerto durante el incendio, ¿qué hacía aquí? Mis ojos no la dejaban de examinar aunque al verla mejor noté los cambios que tenía.

La chica vestía un vestido rojo, blanco, y negro, además de que era bastante esponjoso, en su mano (o garras) llevaba un cetro en forma de Corazón, en su cabeza había una pequeña corona flotante, pero debajo de ella se podían apreciar unos tentáculos -¡Esto no es cierto! ¿Elizabeth es la Reina de Corazones? ¿No tiene sentido? Alice no le daría esa forma a una de las personas que más ama en este mundo.

La castaña de ojos verdes se acercó hacia nosotros, parecía confundida pero también parecía como si se controlara, es más, no dejaba de suspirar con fuerza. Pero cuando me vio su rostro perdió el poco color que tenía y después nos señaló con su cetro.

-¿¡Ustedes se llevaron a Alice?!-nos gritó la chica.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Pobre Alice, ¿donde estará? No olviden dejar un Review, me ayuda mucho para inspirarme, perdón por subirlo hasta ahora... No olviden comentar, gracias por todo.<p>

Se despide Sakufannel.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicos ^-^, perdón por la demora, me tomé mucho tiempo en hiatus. Espero que el capítulo lo valga, la verdad me costó algo de trabajo sacar el cap.

Otra vez perdón y espero que dejen un Review, ustedes son mis mejores críticos, y sus comentarios me hacen mejorar y también noto que les gusta, lo cual me da animos para seguir.

Y pues, suerte los que ya iniciaron cursos, mucho éxito. Y sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10:<p>

-¿Qué? Nosotros no le hicimos nada-entonces recordé su frase -¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Qué le pasó? Ella no puede desaparecer así sin más-exclamé mientras una fuerte carga de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¡Eso deberían saberlo ustedes!-espetó la chica bastante molesta-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Elizabeth, necesito que te calmes-le sugerí con la voz más relajada que pude.

-¡Te atreves a darme ordenes! ¡A mí, la Reina de Corazones!-gritó con la voz más distorsionada-¡Perderán la cabeza!-gritó al mismo tiempo que unas cartas se levantaban listas para atacar.

-Será mejor que corran caballeros, siempre hay que saber cuándo es mejor huir que quedarse a pelear-nos dijo un gato antes de desaparecer.

Lancé uno de mis huevos explosivos para crear una trampa de humo y atacar a las criaturas, aunque el saber que también podría atacar a Elizabeth provocó que mis manos titubearan, así que en lugar de atacar, empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude pero de pronto una mano me jaló y vi que todo empezaba a elevarse, temblando vi a Sandy conduciendo un avión de arena.

-Gracias a Hombre en la Luna que viniste-le dije-Busquemos a Alice.

Sandy me mira con cierta duda reflejada en él, pero decide seguir volando lo más alto que puede hasta que llegamos a ¿un puente de cartas? Después de que Sandy comprobara que el piso era fuerte decidí bajar, sin duda le tenía algo de fobia a las alturas, además no estoy acostumbrado a ellas, mi lugar es en la tierra, no volando como el resto de ellos.

Estuvimos cruzando el pequeño laberinto de cartas hasta que llegamos a un tobogán el cual no llevó al reino rojo, al recordar a Elizabeth mi pelaje se erizó al pensar en su amenaza.

Estuvimos vagando sin saber a dónde ir hasta que notamos una especie de puerta, esta desprendía muchas luces y en su interior podías ver una especie de vórtice de muchos colores. Cuando estaba por irme Meme me jaló y entramos a la puerta.

Al abrir mis ojos observé que estábamos en un lugar muy oscuro, la única luz parecía provenir de un ¿farol? Listo para lo que fuera, Meme y yo nos acercamos al lugar pero al hacerlo notamos otra luz, nos miramos por unos instantes hasta que escuchamos una voz.

-Alice se enfadará si alguien se acerca más a estos dominios-nos advirtió una voz infantil.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?-pregunté a la nada, o al menos eso pensé. Frente a mí había una niña, aunque al verla mejor un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

La niña vestía una especie de bata de hospital que solía ser blanca, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió. Su cara lo fue, una sonrisa obligada a estar, sus ojos abiertos de una manera violenta, obligando al ojo mostrarse casi por completo y la herida de la cabeza parecía seguir supurando sangre, lo único que evitaba que se abrieran eran unas grapas de hospital.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-pregunté tratando de ocultar mi preocupación por el estado de la chica.

-Sí, y esto lo tengo desde que recuerdo, o lo que pienso que son mis recuerdos-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunté.

Meme solo se quedó mirando hacia donde la chica se había marchado, sin duda a Meme no le había sorprendido tanto como a mí, al mirar sus reacciones me di cuenta de que mi "amigo" sabía más de lo que aparentaba, y si hay algo que odio es que me dejen sin toda la información.

-Más vale que me digas lo que sabes, yo te diré mi parte pero tú también tienes que hablar-espeté-O regreso a mi guarida-advertí con la voz algo seria.

Meme se quedó mirando al cielo sumido en sus recuerdos, pero justo cuando iba a explicarse otra vez una voz nos interrumpió.

-¿Dónde está Alice? –Preguntó Hada tan rápido como siempre-¿Ya la encontraron?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunté algo titubeante, si ella veía lo que habíamos visto se asustaría y buscaría a Alice para sacarla de aquí.

-Tenemos que buscar a la pequeña Alice-sonrió.

-Está bien-suspiré-Norte va a estar molesto si ve que él fue el único que no vino.

-No se enterará, además creo que quería hablar con Jack sobre algunas cosas.

-Espero que no de Alice.

-Vamos Conejo, que le va a decir, que Alice dejó de creer en nosotros justo antes de irse de Oxford sin ningún rastro-espetó algo triste.

-De todas formas no debiste venir, si Norte se entera…

-¡No me importa! Quiero saber que le pasó, ¿por qué dejó de creer?-sus ojos dejaron de brillar-Solo quiero verla.

-Hada-me quedé mirando al suelo durante unos minutos hasta que ella levantó mi mentón-Hay algo que necesitas saber.

-Eso puede esperar, hay que encontrarla… ¿Dónde estará esa pequeña?

-Sigo sin creer que sea Alice la elegida, ella no pudo haber crecido-susurré.

-Pues yo creo en Jack, no tendría por qué mentirnos.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada, ahora a lo que vinimos-dijo antes de acercarse a una puerta parecida a la que habíamos tomado.

Los tres empezamos a caminar hasta que Meme pareció ubicar el lugar, al parecer habíamos llegado al mismo lugar solo que esta vez habían unas cascadas, Hada estaba muy contenta al ver nuestro entorno, y no era la única, me encantaba ver el lugar del que tanto nos había hablado, fue tanta mi calma que una ligera sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Seguimos un camino hecho de piezas de domino hasta que noté una figura de piedra, a penas la miré concluí que Frost tenía razón, la figura de piedra bellamente tallada era la cara de la chica que habíamos visto esa noche.

Pero aún tenía varias preguntas que contestar, aunque sabía que todas las dudas serían aclaradas una vez que viera a la chiquilla de ojos verdes y tímida sonrisa.

Estuvimos caminando por horas pero no había señal de la chica, y ya era bastante tarde así que lo mejor sería regresar, mañana intentaríamos buscarla, además el quedarnos aquí de noche podría ser peligroso. No solo porque no conozcamos el lugar, sino también porque no sabemos qué problemas podamos tener.

-Será mejor regresar-sugerí.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hada-No podemos regresar sin ella.

-Mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda, no estamos preparados para una estancia prolongada-Meme solo asintió demostrando su apoyo.

-Está bien, mañana temprano regresamos-contestó con algo de entusiasmo.

Abrí un hoyo y repetimos el mismo proceso, sin demorar un segundo más nos arrojamos listos para volver a casa.

-Tengo que verla-me dije mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Empecé a seguir al gato hasta que llegué a una especie de museo, este parecía ser de algún viejo psiquiátrico o algo así, me puse a investigar el lugar cuando me pareció ver una sombra, pero al ver que no se acercaba decidí buscar al gato, aunque para mi mala suerte este había desaparecido.

Empecé a llamar al gato pero mis intentos fueron en vano, al ver que ya era tarde empecé a caminar hacia la salida de este lugar, tal vez fuera un museo pero desprendía un aura bastante tenebrosa y depresiva. Sin duda un lugar que nunca me hubiera gustado conocer.

-Será mejor que regrese, ya quiero ver a Alice-sonreí-Aunque Elizabeth es más amable.

Con ayuda del viento me dejé llevar hasta que toqué las nubes, y sin mirar atrás me alejé a toda velocidad de este lugar.

Llegué al Taller en una o dos horas, apenas llegué me puse a buscarlos pero vi que nadie había regresado. No pude evitar reír, sin duda Alice era alguien muy difícil de encontrar, sabía que debía de ir, yo ya conozco algunos lugares o hubiera hablado con Elizabeth.

Solo sé que ya hubiéramos regresado y ahora ella sería un Guardián, pero no, querían hacerlo a su modo y dejarme atrás.

Suspiré mientras pensaba en mis pocos momentos en Wonderland, sin duda la presentaría ante mis amigos y le enseñaría todo lo que desconocía de nuestro mundo.

Me puse a vagar hasta que vi a Hadita, ella se acurrucó en mi gorro como siempre y ambos nos encaminamos hacía el cuarto del globo.

Entré algo cauteloso debido al silencio del lugar.

-Hola Jack.

-Norte, ¿no han regresado?

-No.

-Tal vez todavía no la encuentran-dije mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Tranquilo, Conejo dijo que era alguien muy madura, no deberían tardar.

-Pero, ¿y si no quiere volver?

-Tonterías, ¿quién no quiere ser un Guardián?

-Yo, al menos al principio.

-Verás que todo va a estar bien.

Justo cuando dijo eso, un hoyo se abrió y los tres guardianes salieron, espera ¿tres? Norte había dicho que solo Meme y Conejo debían de ir.

Tal vez sería Alice, me acerqué para que viera una cara familiar pero al ver mejor vi que era Hada. Esperé algo impaciente por la chica pero nunca salió y mi nerviosismo aumentó cuando vi que el hoyo se cerró.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-pregunté algo impaciente.

-No la pudimos encontrar-me dijo Hada-Pero mañana a primera hora volveremos a intentar, de todas formas no hay ningún mapa de Wonderland y es más grande de lo que pensé.

-Perfecto, yo los acompañaré.

-¡Alto ahí!-espetó Norte-¿Por qué fui el único que no fue a Wonderland?

-Lo siento-dijo Hada-Es que quería verla, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella.

-Pero yo también quiero ver Wonderland y a la pequeña. Mañana irem…

-¡Esperen!-exclamó Conejo interrumpiendo a Norte -No creo que ella esté ahí.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos todos al unísono.

-Meme y yo vimos a Eli… La Reina de Corazones-me corregí-Y ella parecía estar buscándola, así que tal vez no esté en Wonderland.

-¿Tal vez? Estás basando tu idea en un tal vez-espeté algo molesto-Tal vez no supiste buscarla.

-Estás diciendo que no pude encontrarla, para tu información yo la conozco desde mucho antes…

-¡Basta!-esta vez fue Norte quien interrumpió- Mañana nos dividiremos y la buscaremos-declaró Norte.

-Pero Norte, ¿y Navidad?-le recordó Hada.

-Tienes razón-suspiró algo decepcionado- pues les dejo la misión de encontrarla. Y debe ser rápido, todavía no sabemos qué clase de amenaza enfrentaremos.

Después de eso, me fui corriendo a mi cuarto y me quedé dormido, aunque a los pocos minutos me levanté por culpa de… no lo sé, apenas me desperté y mis recuerdos del sueño se borraron. Intenté regresar al dormir pero el sueño se había ido, estuve recostado unos minutos en mi cama pensando en lo que había pasado, desde que encontré el libro hasta la búsqueda por la chica.

¿Y si algo le había pasado?, ese sentimiento provocó que mis latidos fueran más rápido pero al recordar sus habilidades todo mi miedo se esfumó.

-Nada le pasará, ya mañana la encontraremos y le explicaremos todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué este lugar? ¿Qué hago aquí? Yo nunca quise volver-grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Miré con mayor detenimiento el lugar una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, hasta que un fuerte dolor atravesó mi pecho al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza dio vueltas.

Las paredes "blancas" seguían manchadas aunque de algunas partes la pintura estaba hecha tiras, los barrotes que alguna vez restringieron mi libertad estaban oxidados, la cama estaba en el mismo estado que las otras cosas de metal, el piso creo podrido, algunas viejas cabezas de fuerza hechas pedazos y algunos vidrios rotos por todo el lugar, sin duda, al ver todo me di cuenta que estaba en el psiquiátrico Rutledge.

Mis lágrimas se empezaron a juntar y un nudo en la garganta evitó que mi respiración fuera normal, me quedé unos minutos sobre la cama y el horrible colchón hasta que me di cuenta que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

No sé cómo, pero logré levantarme. Una fuerza, esa misma fuerza dentro de mí que siempre está cuando la necesito, me obligó a salir de ese lugar.

Al empezar a caminar por el pasillo me di cuenta del abandono de este lugar, la verdad no me sorprende, aquí nunca existió la humanidad, solo nos veían como dementes que estorbaban en la sociedad. Veo con disimulo las camillas abandonadas y las puertas de acero de las demás habitaciones.

Al acercarme a las escaleras veo unas cintas amarillas además de escombros que no me permiten pasar, al ver esto no puedo evitar sentirme atrapada, mis manos empiezan a jugar algo nerviosas pero de pronto escucho algo, un maullido… me quedo estática al pensar que es cierto gato preparado para burlarse de mi reacción.

-Ya Cheshire, vámonos a Wonderland-espeté tratando de sonar molesta y ocultar mi miedo.

La única respuesta que obtuve fue el silencio total, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por la horrible soledad, nunca había estado completamente sola, tal vez mentalmente algunas veces, pero siempre había una voz que me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

Empecé a golpear y patear las paredes pero nada pasaba, es entonces cuando lo vi. Un conducto de ventilación, me trepo e impulso con las pocas fuerzas que poseo y empiezo a gatear mientras que mi corazón me late como loco, sé que no es solo por el esfuerzo si no por el miedo que me causa estar aquí.

Después de varios minutos una parte de los tubos se venció y caí golpeándome en el estómago, el dolor me recorre el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica tan fuerte que mi cuerpo vuelve a temblar, intento recuperar el aire, pero sin éxito. Mi cuerpo sigue temblando hasta que escucho algo.

"_Alice… levántate, mamá ya hizo el desayuno"_-dice una cantarina voz femenina.

-¿Lizzie?-pregunto con la voz algo quebrada.

Me levanto a pesar de que las piernas me tiemblan, suspiro con fuerza y sigo adelante, después de caminar por lo que parece una eternidad, logro dar con el primer piso, aquí todo es diferente, miré por última vez al lugar donde caí y vi un cartel enorme que decía:

"_Remodelación, no pase"_

Me acerco e intento abrir una puerta de cristal pero sin importar mi fuerza no cede, la pateo con todas mis fuerzas lo que provoca el sonido de una alarma, paralizada me escondo detrás de un pilar, cuando un policía abre la puerta, sin pensar, me logro escabullir detrás de él y veo los nuevos cambios: objetos que supuestamente habían "curado" estaban en vitrinas, algunas medicinas también… en pocas palabras, varios objetos con los que me habían torturado estaban exhibición.

Confundida, me pongo a observar cada objeto, había unos que conocía pero otros que parecían sacados de una película de horror, me empecé a alejar hasta que vi una ¿cámara? Creo que es eso, aunque no estoy muy segura debido a que las de mi época eran muy diferentes.

–Espera, ¿qué son todas estas cosas? Eso no existía… ¿cuánto tiempo estuve en Wonderland?-mi mente empezó a divagar de nuevo en los pocos recuerdos que tenía, pero no había forma de saber el tiempo que había pasado-Tengo que salir, no quiero estar ni un segundo más aquí-me digo mientras observo el lugar, cuando veo un pequeño hoyo-Si tan solo estuviera en Wonderland-suspiro.

Sigo caminando hasta que escucho unas voces, estas pertenecían a hombres, y mayores sin duda. Doy un respiro y me acerco lo más callada que puedo a la puerta que da a una oficina. Al entrar veo a un oficial, me quedo estática por el miedo, hace mucho que no estoy ante un ser real. Él oficial camina hacia mi posición pero justo cuando está frente a mí…me atravesó. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, como es que las personas me pueden atravesar pero no las cosas, sin pensar en otra cosa más me arrojé por la ventana.

Al tocar el suelo me di cuenta de la nieve, aunque al levantarme un ligero mareo hizo que me sentara mientras que el dolor recorría mi cuerpo, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la adrenalina ha pasado.

Me levanté después de unos minutos y empecé a caminar, le di un último vistazo al lugar cuando vi un cartel, por culpa de la oscuridad no lo pude leer así que no le di más importancia, seguí mi camino hasta que mi ritmo cardíaco se calmó, todo parecía estar mejor cuando escuché unas pisadas, aprovechando mi entorno, me escondí entre las ramas.

El corazón me latía con más fuerza cada vez que escuchaba una pisada, pero no es hasta que vi a un gato blanco que me atreví a salir.

-Minino, ven aquí, no tengas miedo-le susurro con la voz más relajada.

-¡Gato!-gritó una voz. Mi cuerpo respondió casi de inmediato y me volví a esconder.

Sé que esconderme es algo que nunca hago, pero en este mundo, sin mis armas, ni habilidades, ¿qué más podía hacer? Me quedé callada hasta que la voz se alejó más, hasta que es solo un murmullo, más calmada salí de mi escondite.

Suspiré algo más calmada mientras trataba de ubicar una salida, empecé a caminar pero no había muestras de que alguien me hubiera seguido.

Cansada por lo poco que dormí y el desquiciante viaje, me decidí sentar para descansar en un pequeño árbol que por suerte estaba cubierto por algunos arbustos.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que duermo en un árbol-suspiré antes de cerrar mis ojos y dejar que el sueño me fuera atrapando. Pero justo cuando estoy a punto de dormir escuché una voz.

-¿Qué hace una linda jovencita en este lugar?

* * *

><p>Al fin apareció Alice, pero ¿quién la habrá encontrado? Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Perdón, ahora si me pasé con el tiempo sin escribir pero con todo lo de la escuela no he tenido tiempo de nada, además el bloqueo me atacó y no podía pasar de la primera línea. La verdad no sé que tal quedó ya que mi beta estuvo igual que yo durante estos días.

Espero que el capítulo les guste y haya valido la pena la espera, intentaré actualizar más seguido.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review, son ustedes los que me apoyan a seguir :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11:<p>

-Y bien, ¿qué hace una linda jovencita en este lugar?-dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y no pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado, intenté girarme pero algo me estaba sujetando, miré con rapidez todo mi cuerpo pero no había ninguna mano en él, aunque a pesar de no ver algo sentía la presión.

No sé cómo, pero logré zafarme de su agarre, comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, en ese momento agradecía a Wonderland por mi condición física, seguí corriendo mientras trataba de encontrar algún escondite. ¿Sería la misma persona que escuché hace unos momentos? No, la otra voz era más joven, esta había sido más madura y para qué negarlo, algo tenebrosa.

Me detuve después de varios minutos, mi respiración estaba algo agitada pero no quería agotarme por completo quién sabe que iba a pasar. Suspiré más relajada cuando al mirar atrás no había nadie ni nada.

-Si tan solo estuviera en Wonderland-espeté mientras pateaba un árbol con mis…botas-¡Es cierto! Debo estar en Londerland, debí entrar a la zona del Asilo sin darme cuenta. ¡Cheshire ven aquí!-lo llamé.

Esperé sentada por varios minutos pero nadie aparecía, examiné el alrededor para buscar algún portal, aunque no había rastro de nada, tenía que aceptarlo… ya no estaba en Wonderland.

Al entender eso un nudo se formó en mi garganta, ¿por qué había regresado? Yo ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, ni siquiera sabía dónde estoy, ahora lo único que quiero es volver.

-¡Vaya, la pequeña Alice Liddell! ¿Qué haces aquí?-espetó la misma voz de hace unas horas.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!-ordené tratando de sonar segura.

-Qué falta de modales… dándole órdenes a un viejo amigo-contestó.

-Ja, yo no tengo amigos-contesté con arrogancia-al menos aquí-pensé.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo creer que no me recuerdes.

-No he podido verle, así no podría reconocerle.

-Tan lista como siempre ¿verdad Alice?-fue cuando lo vi-Ya no recuerdas al Coco.

-¿Tú? ¡Tú no eres real!-exclamé mientras un viejo recuerdo fugaz del asilo llegó a mi mente.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! No recuerdas todas las pesadillas que te obsequié después de cierto in…

-¡Cállate!-grité furiosa-¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Vamos Alice, antes fuimos grandes amigos… además solo quiero ayudarte.

-Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie.

-Es cierto, nunca necesitaste de nadie… hasta ahora-se acercó más a mí-Tú tienes miedo.

-Estás equivocado, yo no tengo miedo y menos a ti.

-Lo sé, tienes miedo de volver a donde te lastimaron y des…

-Ya quisieras-lo interrumpí-No tengo miedo de nada-remarqué.

A pesar de haber dicho eso, mis mejillas perdieron su poco color, era cierto que tenía algo de miedo ante este sujeto, pero cuando mencionó esas palabras pude sentir como mi pulso se congeló. Había olvidado que tenía miedo de volver, pero ese miedo era más profundo y estaba muy bien fundamentado.

Respiré tratando de sonar relajada pero sabía que el Coco seguía seguro de su respuesta, ahora que lo pienso hace unas semanas leí acerca de él en mi biblioteca, y si había información de él era porque alguien me había explicado o leído sobre él.

-Alice, no puedes mentir acerca de tus miedos. Sé cuáles son.

-No me interesa-le contesté cortante-Solo quiero saber dónde estoy, y si no puede ayudarme con eso, déjeme en paz Sr. Coco.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué me hará una jovencita?

-Créeme, soy más letal de lo que parezco-le di una falsa sonrisa-Ahora, dime donde estoy.

-¡Oh! ¿No te has dado cuenta?… Estás de vuelta-susurró cerca de mi oído. Me giré y lo último que vi fueron sus ojos amarillos.

Examiné el lugar y al ver que estaba sola, comencé a correr hasta que llegué a una zona residencial. Todo mi entorno era muy diferente al que había visto por última vez.

Caminé hacia una biblioteca, pero estaba cerrada. Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre mis piernas. ¿Por qué tenía que haber vuelto? Además Lizzie me había dicho que solo yo podía decidir cuándo volver, ¿qué hacía en este horrible mundo? Fue cuando sentí una ventisca que, recordé a cierto joven, tal vez él lo había provocado, debió llamar a los Guardianes y pedirles que me trajeran aun en contra de mi voluntad. No, eso no tiene ningún sentido. Él no haría eso ¿o sí?

-¡Alguien ayúdeme!-grité hacia el cielo, pero lo único que recibí fue un golpe de nieve en mi cabeza-¡qué gracioso Sr. Frost!-contesté mirando hacia arriba, aunque lo único que vi fue la luna. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era, estuve unos minutos observándola pero cuando salí de mi trance me sentí más calmada.

Seguí caminando cuando un pájaro chocó contra mí, giré para buscar al animal, pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar a la criatura.

Una especie de colibrí con plumas de colores, alas transparentes y cara de… ¿humano? Sin duda debo estar en Wonderland.

Levanté a la pajarita y la miré con más cuidado, esta se me quedó viendo hasta que empezó a chillar. Sin duda este día no podía ser más raro.

-Mira quién lo dice, la creadora de Wonderland-suspiré mientras soltaba a la "pajarita".- ¿No sabes dónde puedo descansar?-le pregunté.

Ella asintió con mucha energía y comenzó a volar muy rápido. Al menos ya había encontrado a alguien que conocía el entorno. Sin dudar por un segundo más, la seguí lo más rápido que podía para no perderla de vista.

-Espera, no soy tan rápida-le espeté.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alice-susurré.

-Jack-escuché una voz cantarina que me llamaba a lo lejos.

Estaba caminando en un bosque muy parecido al de Wonderland pero de pronto un incendio empezó a destruir todo el lugar, intenté usar mi cayado cuando un cuchillo cortó mi mano provocando que lo soltara, intenté recuperarlo pero una mano me sujetó del cuello.

Mi respiración fue disminuyendo poco a poco, por reflejo y con mis pocas fuerzas congelé la mano de mi atacante.

-Aléjate… ¿quién eres?

-Oh Jack, yo soy…

-¡JACK! ¡Despierta!-gritó una voz a los lejos.

-¿¡Qué!?-me levanté exaltado-¿Dónde estoy?

-Relájate Frost, estás aquí con nosotros-dijo Conejo.

-Jack, ¿estás bien?-esta vez fue Norte quien habló.

-Sí, solo fue un sueño muy...-desvié la mirada- ¿Qué había sido eso? Creí que no iba a dormir después de aquella pesadilla.

-¿Muy qué?

-Nada, creo que fueron fragmentos de mis recuerdos, ya saben, antes de ser Jack Frost.

-Ya que estás bien, vámonos a Wonderland-ordenó Conejo-Ya quiero verla.

Los tres salimos de mi cuarto y nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto del Globo, no sin antes pasar a la cocina donde unas pequeñas mochilas nos esperaban. A pesar de los deliciosos manjares que Phil había preparado, a penas y probé algo de comida.

Todos estábamos sentados en la habitación del Globo, y mientras esperábamos a Tooth y a Meme, Norte empezó a conversar con Conejo; unos minutos después llegó Hadita y empezó a hablar conmigo, me enteré a cerca de la enorme cantidad de dientes que había recolectado la noche anterior, aunque me recriminó un poco por la tormenta que hice en Londres.

-Lo siento Hadita-sonreí algo inocente- Por cierto, ¿vendrás con nosotros?-ella solo asintió y me enseñó su pequeña mochila.

Después de eso apareció Meme algo serio, intenté hablar con él pero simplemente sonrió y preparó todo para el portal a Wonderland. Norte nos miraba a todos con cierta decepción en su mirada, pero era porque él quería visitar ese maravilloso lugar.

Estuvimos esperando a Tooth pero ella nunca llegó. Norte al ver que perdíamos tiempo para buscarla, nos dio la señal para tomar el portal.

Sin pensar ni un minuto más me arrojé preparado para volver a ver a cierta chica algo enojona, suspiré con fuerza cuando vi que estábamos por el "Valle de Lágrimas" o al menos creo que así lo llamó. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de mis acompañantes.

-Muy bien Frost, tú diriges-dijo mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Por qué dejé mi cámara?-comenté con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Cállate, ahora ya que conoces Wonderland, ¿dónde está?

-Iremos a su casa, y si tenemos suerte tal vez Cheshire nos ayude.

-Ese gato no sabe nada.

-De acuerdo, relájate Canguro, pues vamos a su casa.

-Muy bien-empezó a caminar hasta que se detuvo-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo sabes dónde está su casa? –cuando dijo eso, ambos Guardianes me fulminaron con la mirada, fue tan fuerte que mi cuerpo tembló por sus miradas.

-Es… una… larga historia-tartamudee-Ahora entiendo cómo se sintió Alice cuando Elizabeth insistió-pensé mientras mis mejillas se tornaban algo rojas.

-Más te vale que nos cuentes-me miró fijamente lo que provocó que mis mejillas se incendiaran.

Salí corriendo impulsado con ayuda del viento, aunque este estaba callado, toda esa alegría y energía que había tenido la última vez que vine había desaparecido.

Solo me detuve cuando vi cierto lago morado, una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordar todo eso, esperé a que me alcanzaran mis acompañantes, cuando lo hicieron los llevé a la casa.

Al llegar mis amigos se quedaron afuera, como si estuvieran pensando o algo así, me acerqué a ellos pero vi que ambos tenían la mirada triste; todo el fuego con el que me habían mirado estaba extinto.

Caminé hacia la pequeña casa, esperando que mi actitud despreocupada los relajara o los hiciera reaccionar. Entré no sin antes tocar la puerta, esperé pero no hubo respuesta, sin más abrí la puerta, listo para cualquier represalia.

Busqué por toda la casa pero no había rastro de Alice, lo que provocó que empezara a ponerme nervioso.

-No está aquí-les dije al salir-Será mejor ir con Elizabeth.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por?

-Ayer no quedamos en buenos términos-comentó Conejo-¿Alguna otra idea?

-Vayamos a ver a la Falsa Tortuga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde que llegué a mi guarida me puse a pensar en mis pequeñas travesuras de ayer.

Volé con todas mis fuerzas cuando dijeron que Conejo y Meme iban a ir a Wonderland, una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios al volver a escuchar el nombre de Alice, sin duda ella iba a ser una Guardiana increíble, además de que le sería muy fácil descubrir su centro y a lo que fuera que nos íbamos a enfrentar, ella iba a ser la pieza final para lograr esto.

Después de eso, logré escabullirme hacia Wonderland, estuve volando sobre un hermoso valle, pero no había rastro de ella, volé y volé hasta que encontré a mis amigos. Aunque al llegar pude notar que habían tenido la misma suerte que yo.

Al día siguiente dormí unas pocas horas y preparé todo para el viaje. Esta vez no iba a regresar sin ella. Esa tarde antes de dormir hablé con mis hadas para explicarles todo y dejar todo listo por si tardaba en regresar.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando sentí que una de mis hadas quería hablar conmigo, preocupada por lo que había pasado con Pitch hace un tiempo, dejé mis cosas y salí volando lo más rápido que pude hacia su ubicación.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya voy para allá-espeté mientras salía volando de mi guarida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Espera!-grité a la criatura-Tú tienes alas pero yo no tengo nada-traté de recuperar mi respiración.

Miré hacia el cielo, sin duda ya había amanecido. Mis piernas me temblaban un poco por la distancia recorrida sin descanso, normalmente cuando estaba en este estado buscaba el portal más cercano, utilizaba mi habilidad para esquivar o me quedaba durmiendo en algún refugio que encontrara.

Lo peor no era el agotamiento por la carrera si no por la falta de descanso y el ligero estrés de noches pasadas. Mi cansancio empeoraba con cada paso que daba, así que antes de poder evitarlo mis ojos se cerraron mientras estaba sentada en un pequeño prado.

Pude sentir los pequeños movimientos de mi guía pero mis ojos ya no querían abrirse. Sin más dejé que Morfeo me arropara en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volé hasta que llegué a una zona de Oxford muy familiar, sin importar la cantidad de años que pasen, este siempre va a ser su hogar.

Me detuve unos minutos para sentir la presencia de mi Hadita, bajé mis alas y empecé a caminar disfrutando de los poderes de Jack, sin duda él sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo como Espíritu del Invierno.

La belleza del lugar me dejó sin aliento por unos momentos, tanto que olvidé que estaba buscando, no fue hasta que sentí la presencia de unos dientes que reaccioné.

Al alzar la mirada pude ver a mis Haditas recolectando los dientes.

Una enorme emoción envolvió mi cuerpo cuando vi a mis pequeñas hadas recolectar los dientes, aunque también me acordé de toda la ayuda que me otorgaron los demás guardianes para mantener la fe sobre mí.

Estaba sumida en mis recuerdos cuando una de mis haditas me llamó con mucha urgencia.

-Tranquila, ¿qué está pasando?-ella empezó a decirme sobre una chica que había encontrado y que necesitaba ayuda.

Volé hacia una silueta que estaba debajo de un árbol, me acerqué y vi que se trataba de una chica, sabía que era difícil para alguien de su edad ser protegido por los guardianes por su falta de fe, titubee un poco pero me atrevía a sujetarla. Con mucha alegría pude ver que ella todavía creía en nosotros.

-Pobrecita, debe estar muy cansada para haberse dormido aquí-susurré-Será mejor que la llevemos con Norte.

Mi Hadita asintió y ambas sujetamos a la chica para llevarla hasta el taller de Norte. Solo espero que el frío no le haga daño.

Después de unos minutos al fin llegamos al Taller, apenas llegué me dejé caer sobre mis piernas, no es que la chica estuviera pesada si no el tiempo que la llevaba cargando.

-¡Hada!-gritó Norte al verme tan cansada.

-Tranquilo estoy bien, es solo que…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Es solo que alguien necesitaba ayuda y por eso me tardé el llegar-espeté algo rápido por la emoción.

-Pero Tooth, no podemos tomar a cada joven y alejarlo de su casa, además como lograste que te viera.

-No lo sé, ella pudo ver a una de mis Hadas y me llamó para ayudarla.

-Será mejor dar un vistazo-sugirió Norte- Por cierto Tooth, espero que no te molestes pero los demás tuvieron que irse sin ti.

-¡Es cierto! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo!?

-Tranquila, irás después-sonrió-Ahora vamos a ver-yo asentí.

Ambos caminamos hacia la chica, la cual pareció que ya se estaba despabilando, ella abrió sus ojos dejando ver unos encantadores ojos verdes esmeraldas.

La chica se levantó y empezó a alejarse de nosotros.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó algo alterada.

-Calmate-le dije con una sonrisa-Estás con nosotros, y a salvo.

-Yo solo quiero regresar a mi hogar.

-Tranquila, solo dinos donde vives.

-Yo vivo en Wonderland.

-En Wonderland-espetó Norte- ¿Wonderland?

-Olvídenlo-exclamó algo molesta- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Ella es Tooth y yo Norte-sonrió como siempre- Tal vez nos conozcas como Santa y el Hada de los Dientes.

-Eso es, si ustedes son los Guardianes-nos miró y después de una pausa preguntó- ¿Dónde está el joven Jack Frost?

-¿Cómo lo conoces?-preguntó Norte.

-Hace unos días cuando fue a visitarme.

-Espera-susurré al recordar los sucesos de hace unos días- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo…


	12. Chapter 12

Hola :), espero que el capítulo les guste, siendo sincera no quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado pero ojalá lo disfruten.

No olviden dejar un pequeño Review, me alegra mucho cada vez que leo uno.

Gracias por leer, y hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12:<p>

-Mi nombre es Alice Liddell-susurró.

Cuando dijo eso al fin Norte y yo nos dimos cuenta de quién era la hermosa chica en frente de nosotros, ¿cómo pudimos no notarlo? Sobre todo después de que nombró a Wonderland.

Bueno, han pasado cerca de 100 años o más desde la última vez que la vimos, ya no era la pequeña linda niña de 7 años, ahora era una hermosa jovencita de 17 años.

-¡Alice!-grité antes de volar para abrazarla-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Mírate, estás hermosa!

-Tranquila-intentó alejarse-Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres-espetó mientras se zafaba de mi abrazo y huía.

-¿Alice?-la llamé mientras una ligera punzada atacaba mi pecho-¿No recuerdas quién soy?

-Lo siento, pero solo sé muy poco sobre ustedes. Lo poco que sé es por lo que me dijo el joven Jack Frost.

-Pero Alice, nosotros te conocemos desde…

-Hada—susurró Norte con cierto dolor-Es mejor explicar todo paso a paso.

-Pero…tienes razón-contesté después de suspirar para calmar el dolor.

Nos giramos hacia donde había estado la chica, pero ella había desaparecido, por un momento pensé que había sido un sueño, aunque el recordar el cansancio del viaje levantó mis ánimos y fui a buscarla.

Usé a mis haditas para abarcar más terreno y junto con Norte empezamos a buscar a nuestra antigua creyente.

-Sigue teniendo esa habilidad de escapar ante la mínima distracción, ¿verdad?-preguntó Norte, a lo que solo asentí.

-Hay que encontrarla.

-Los demás se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

Apenas y me presenté pude ver que la "señorita" frente a mí pareció reconocerme, no sé porque pero mi corazón latía con fuerza y una ligera punzada de dolor recorrió mi cabeza, como si algún recuerdo quisiera salir, ante su distracción y presa de la confusión hui lo más rápido que pude, corrí y corrí, por suerte pude entrar a lo que parecía un pequeño taller, estaba a punto de escabullirme cuando un yeti, muy parecido al que había atrapado a Jack.

Me sujetó.

-¡Espera!-grité mientras intentaba liberarme-¡Suéltame!

La criatura peluda me cargó y me llevó hasta la salida de lo que parecía ser una villa. Sorprendida por la buena suerte, y lo fácil que había sido escapar de aquel lugar.

Suspiré y sin perder un minuto más salí corriendo.

Huir, lo único que puedo hacer cuando estoy en este mundo… Salvarme sin pensar en nadie más.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento llegó a mí, sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza y en el pecho, nada que había sentido antes, era como si algo se estuviera rompiendo.

Mi respiración se cortó al pensar en Wonderland, ¿qué pasará ahora que no estoy ahí? ¿Esto era lo que me había advertido Cheshire? ¿Sobrevivirán?

Recuerdo que Cheshire me comentó que Wonderland ya era parte de mí como yo de él, si algo nos pasaba… sería el fin.

El dolor fue aumentando y mis piernas ya no soportaron el peso dejándome caer sobre la fría nieve. Y lo peor era la ligera ventisca que se fortalecía con cada minuto que pasaba.

¿Así iba a morir? ¿Cubierta de nieve?

Por un momento recordé cuando salté de mi ventana aquella noche, esa vez la nieve me había salvado pero esta vez sería mi sentencia de muerte.

Después de varias horas llegamos a la casa de la Falsa Tortuga, al principio estaba muy serio pero después pareció notar nuestra presencia. Los tres nos mantuvimos en silencio para no alterarlo, aunque cuando habló me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para mantenerlo calmado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-espetó algo molesto-La Reina no deja de buscarlos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté confundido-Recuerda que me debes una por tu sombrero.

-Ya pagué esa deuda, te dije dónde estaba Alice.

-Ya sé, pero…

-Pero nada, yo no quiero problemas con ella.

-¿Por qué está molesta?

-Porque Alice desapareció-cuando dijo eso sacó una pequeña llave-Hablando de tesoros.

-No estábamos hablando de eso-esta vez fue Conejo quien habló.

-Lo que sea, tal vez encuentren algo en la biblioteca. Tomen el portal que está por la casa de Cheshire, él siempre sabe.

-¿Para qué es la llave?

-Es para Alice, ella sabrá que hacer.

Los tres salimos corriendo después de tomar la llave, aunque al acercarnos al portal Conejo se detuvo.

-El portal está muy inestable-comentó-Podría ser peligroso.

-¿Desde cuándo Conejo tiene miedo de viajar entre portales?

-No tengo miedo, solo fue un comentario…además tú no tienes mucha experiencia viajando en ellos, ¿o me equivoco Frost?

-Me acostumbro rápido-sonreí con algo de arrogancia.

Los tres cruzamos el portal, no sin antes ganarme una buena reprimenda por parte de Conejo, aunque apenas y cruzamos el portal me arrepentí de haber escuchado a esa tortuga.

Todo se volvió negro y nuestros cuerpos empezaron a girar como si fuéramos muñecos, intenté auxiliarme con el viento pero nada pasó.

Era como si Wonderland quisiera matarnos durante nuestro viaje. ¿Qué demonios pasa con este lugar?

Sentí como si algo me cortara el oxígeno y después todo fue silencio…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Jack! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Tengo miedo!-escuché gritar una voz-¡No me dejes!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

-¡Jack!-volvió a gritar-¡Prometiste que todo iba a estar bien!

En ese momento recordé a la dueña de esa voz, mi corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar los sollozos de mi hermanita.

Debe ser lo último que escuché antes de fallecer en ese lago congelado.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras-dijo ¿Hada?

-Tooth, ¿qué haces en Wonderland?

-Mmm, Jack, ya no están en Wonderland, estábamos buscándola cuando aparecieron desmayados.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tooth está diciendo la verdad-escuché la voz de Conejo- No sé qué pasó, pero cuando desperté ya estaba en mi cuarto.

-¿Y Alice?

-Ahora sé porque no la encontraron… Ella no está en Wonderland.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos al unísono.

-Ella está aquí.

-¿Dónde? ¡Quiero verla!-espeté con alegría

-Es mejor si ve una cara conocida-contestó de mala forma.

-Calmate Conejo-sonrió Tooth-Ella está aquí, pero escapó…

-¿Qué hizo qué?

-Ya escucharon, recuerda que siempre le gustaba jugar al escondite.

Cuando escuché esas palabras me levanté, listo para ir a buscarla. El taller de Norte es inmenso pero ella no lo conoce tanto como nosotros, aunque al recordar sus juguetes pensé en el ligero peligro que íbamos a sufrir.

Me levanté aun algo mareado por el viajecito, aunque lo disimulé para evitar problemas y para poder ayudar a encontrarla, ¿quién diría que sería tan difícil encontrar a una chica?

Caminé entre los enormes y confusos pasillos del hogar de Norte, busqué por todas partes pero no había rastro de la chica.

Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando escuché a los elfos hablando de una chica. Al parecer ella había entrado sin ser vista por ninguna de los yetis, aunque cuando estaba cerca de la oficina del globo Phil la encontró y la sacó del lugar.

Al terminar de escuchar su conversación, salí volando hacia Phil, gracias a Hombre en la Luna, él estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, entré y sin tardar un minuto le cuestioné por la chica.

Él me explicó que la había sacado incluso de la villa, preocupado por lo que podía llegar a sucederle, tal vez no la conociera muy bien pero el saber de su pasado me provocaba que la quisiera proteger, no sé muy bien por qué, solo estaba seguro de querer protegerla.

Con ayuda del viento y de Hadita, a la que me encontré después de hablar con Phil, empezamos a buscarla, recorrimos varios kilómetros de nieve, pasaron minutos y no veía ningún rastro de vida.

-¿Dónde estás Alice?-me pregunté.

Sentí el frío cubrir todo mi cuerpo, haciendo imposible mi respiración, el dolor ya se había calmado pero la cantidad de nieve que me cubría era mucho para mí.

-Si tan solo tuviera algo de la poción que me hace crecer-pensé.

Estaba a punto de desmayarme otra vez, cuando sentí unas manos que movían mi prisión de nieve. Intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado.

-Tranquila Alice, ahora todo va a estar bien.

-¿¡Usted!?-pregunté cuando reconocí la voz-¡Déjeme en paz!-grité mientras deseaba tener algo con que defenderme.

-Calmate Alice, será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más seguro. Aquí te congelarás.

-El frío no me importa, estoy acostumbrada. Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-No fue nada, ahora vamos a mi casa-me tomó de la mano-Es hora de que obtengas algo de información.

Intenté soltarme pero mi curiosidad provocó que aceptara la oferta del Coco, acepté su mano y creó un caballo que nos llevó lejos de este lugar.

Me sujeté de las riendas y me dejé llevar por él.

-¿Dónde estaba?-pregunté confundida al abandonar el lugar.

-En el taller de Santa, no te lo dijeron-yo solo negué con la cabeza-Tranquila, te daré las respuestas que quieres.

Llegamos a una especia de bosque y lo que parecía ser una cama, él se arrojó no sin antes empujarme con él.

Caí y caí, por un momento recordé la primera vez que caí en Wonderland, al abrir los ojos pude observar que el viento o algo había alentado mi caída.

El lugar era completamente oscuro, solo unas pequeñas luces alumbraban aunque no lo suficiente para que no forzara mi visión.

Levanté la mirada, asombrada por lo tétrico pero aun así atractivo lugar, no fue hasta que miré las jaulas que empecé a arrepentirme de haber venido.

-No pienso lastimarte Alice, ¿por qué le haría daño a la única persona que no dejó de creer en mí?

-¿A qué se refiere señor Coco?

-¿Recuerdas quién te hacía dormir durante tu estadía en el Asilo? ¿O quién estuvo la noche del incendio?

-Solo recuerdo miedo…y locura-susurré.

-Lo sé, quería ayudarte pero tu miedo me fortalecía tanto que me dejé llevar. Al principio pensé que yo había modificado tu maravilloso lugar, después entendí que tú lo habías hecho.

-Dígame algo que no sepa, Wonderland siempre sufre por mi culpa.

-¿Quieres regresar?

-Por supuesto, aquí todo es extraño, además no tengo mis poderes.

-Eso es porque no confías en ti, hasta que liberes tu instinto tus habilidades se mostrarán.

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunté confundida-Lo último que recuerdo de este lugar, es la soledad que siempre me rodeó.

-tranquila pequeña Alice-sacó un objeto de su bolsillo-Si me necesitas, solo usa este collar-me entregó una gargantilla negra con un dije amarillo-Tócalo 3 veces y yo sabré que me requieres.

-Gracias-sujeté el collar.

-Lamento dejarte así, pero si desapareces por mucho tiempo podría ponerme en peligro. Recuerda algo, confía en mí… solo yo puedo ayudarte.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, noté que estaba otra vez en aquella villa, mi cabeza dio vueltas debido a la confusión y las preguntas que no dejaban de atacar mi mente.

Los yetis se acercaron peligrosamente, obteniendo algunos golpes con nieve de mi parte, estaba más alterada y confundida. Justo cuando iba a golpear a otro yeti un látigo dorado detuvo mis brazos.

-¿Qué es esto?-giré para ver a mi atacante.

Ahí estaba… frente a mí, la persona que había salvado mi vida para después abandonarme, aunque no lo culpo, todas las personas que me ayudan o son queridas por mí mueren de manera violenta.

La silueta dorada se hizo más clara cuando se acercó, era un hombre, de baja estatura, ojos dorados al igual que su cuerpo, mi corazón latió con fuerza y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

Mi última conexión con mi pasado.

Él me correspondió el abrazo lo que relajó el miedo que sentía, por unos momentos sentí que iba a llorar pero logré contenerme.

Mis lágrimas querían salir de mis lagrimales, aunque antes de que eso pasara, él los limpió con su pequeña mano. Su rostro mostraba la sonrisa más brillante y sincera que había visto. Y lo mejor es que esa sonrisa era por y para mí.

Hace cuántos años han pasado desde que alguien externo a Wonderland me sonriera.

Yo intenté sonreír pero a pesar del sentimiento no recordaba muy bien quien era.

-¿Señor Sandman?-pregunté con la voz quebrada, él asintió.

Esperé que hablara pero nada, tal vez lo había ofendido o algo le había pasado debido a mí, respiré con fuerza.

-¿No quiere hablar conmigo Señor Sandman?-él hizo varias siluetas con su arena, el problema es que había sucedido tan rápido que no las capté

El intentó hablar pero lo único que escuchaba era un tintineo. Bajé la cabeza ante su silencio, sentí que mi corazón era oprimido por una mano invisible.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, un grito me detuvo.

-¡Alice!

-¿Joven Frost?

-Al fin te encuentro…


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza pero estuve muy enferma además estoy en semana de finales. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

No olviden dejar un review, y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13:<p>

-Al fin te encuentro… ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó antes de acercarse volando hacia mí.

Intenté alejarme un poco pero mis piernas volvieron a temblar y mis oídos empezaron a zumbar, no entendía la razón de mi debilidad, nunca había estado así ni siquiera cuando estaba a punto de morir durante mi estadía en el psiquiátrico o en los crudos inviernos de Londres.

Acaso estaba muriendo, no, eso no tiene sentido morí hace muchos años, solo me asusté de eso hace unos momentos por la situación, pero no se puedo uno morir dos veces ¿verdad?

Intenté ocultar mi malestar pero cuando Frost se acercó a mí no entendí nada de lo que dijo, solo vi el movimiento de sus labios, mi visión se tornó borrosa y después todo se oscureció.

Solo recuerdo escuchar la voz de Frost llamándome desde la oscuridad y unas manos sujetarme con fuerza.

Cuando la vi sana y salva no pude evitar alegrarme, aunque eso no fue lo único, fue tan conmovedor ver a Alice abrazando a Meme, se podía notar el cariño que sentían los dos por el otro.

Me acerqué a ella lo más rápido que pude aunque me sentí mal por arruinar su reencuentro. La llamé pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar se desmayó.

Meme perdió su sonrisa y la sujetó para evitar que se golpeara con algo, mediante señas me dijo que estaba helada, sin pensar me quité mi sudadera y se la puse, con la esperanza de que no sintiera más frío.

Cuando se la puso todo la escarcha desapareció y el azul pareció brillar con más fuerza, Meme no quería soltarla pero su arena parecía algo descontrolada debido a su nerviosismo.

-Meme, cálmate a lo mejor solo está cansada por el viaje-le sonreí tratando de esconder mi miedo por la chica-La llevaré yo.

La sujeté con cuidado para no lastimarla, aunque al levantarla noté lo ligera que era, ambos nos dirigimos lo más rápido hacia el taller de Norte.

Al llegar pude ver que los demás Guardianes nos estaban esperando, se alegraron al vernos regresar pero al ver a Alice inconsciente sus sonrisas se borraron. La recosté sobre un sillón y Norte se acercó a revisar si había alguna herida en su cabeza pero estaba normal, lo único preocupante era su temperatura.

Estaba casi a mi nivel, aunque después recordé lo relajada que estaba en la parte fría de Wonderland, era imposible que el frío le hubiera afectado de esa manera, intenté acercarme pero Conejo me lo impidió.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Ves que está helada y te quieres acercar a ella-me reprochó.

-¡Conejo! Jack no es frío, lo he abrazado muchas veces y ninguna me ha congelado-me defendió Tooth.

-¿Estás bromeando? Es el espíritu del Invierno, además tienes plumas que te protegen, ella solo tiene su vestido y ¿la sudadera de Jack?

-Hasta ahora lo notas Canguro-le respondí de manera tajante.

-Pero Jack, no tiene escarcha o marca de hielo-esta vez fue Norte.

-No sé, solo quiero saber cómo está.

-Será mejor que traiga a Phil, aunque tal vez solo sea un resfriado-comentó Norte con una sonrisa antes de salir.

-La llevaré a una habitación para que recupere algo de calor-dijo Conejo antes de cargarla.

Quise hacerlo yo pero tenía razón, yo era frío y eso nunca me había molestado ya que a ningún Guardián, ni a Jamie o a sus amigos les molestaba, solo cuando se enfermaban pero nunca me había afectado ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué me molestaba estar lejos de Alice?

Meme y Conejo llevaron a Alice a una de las habitaciones de Norte, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando Tooth me sujetó la mano. Me miró con mucha ternura y me sonrió.

-¿Estás bien Jack?-preguntó, justo cuando llegó Hadita.

-Sí, es solo que no me gusta verla así.

-Tranquilo, debe ser por el viaje, después de todo han pasado muchos años desde que ella estuvo en este mundo.

-Pero-suspiré-No es mi culpa, además ella soporta el frío-contesté con seguridad aunque me sonrojé al recordar su vestimenta.

-Habrá que esperar que es lo que dice Phil-me volvió a sonreír-Tranquilo Jack, Alice es una chica muy fuerte.

-Lo sé…

Ella se marchó hacia el cuarto de Alice, y pude ver a Meme llevando unas bebidas para todos, aunque antes pasó a dejarme una, se trataba de chocolate caliente. Sonreí antes de que se marchara.

Pasaron los minutos y mi preocupación aumentaba, así que me acerqué a su habitación. El silencio me ponía más nervioso, pero cuando escuché los suspiros relajados de Norte me relajé.

A los pocos minutos los Guardianes salieron por lo que salí corriendo hacia la habitación del Globo, ellos se acercaron y me sonrieron.

-Al parecer solo está débil por su viaje y el frío solo la debilitó más.

-Por lo que debes estar lejos de ella hasta que se recupere-ordenó Conejo.

-¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando ¿verdad? Soy el único Guardián en el que confía-le reproché.

-No escuchaste, el frío la debilitó… si te preocupas por ella solo aléjate.

-¿Quién te crees para alejarme de ella?

-Su Guardián, yo la conozco mucho antes que tú Frost.

-No me interesa, confía más en mí.

-¡Basta los dos!-exclamó Norte-No es momento para discutir, además mi taller es muy cálido y acogedor para que se recupere. Estoy seguro que después de que duerma y coma bien estará mejor.

-Norte tiene razón, sé que quieres verla Jack pero solo deja que aumente su temperatura.

Cuando escuché sus palabras me enojé bastante, no era justo lo que me pedían, además podía controlar mis poderes y no estaría frío ante ella. Me fui hacia mi cuarto no sin antes escabullirme al de Alice.

Me acerqué y noté lo pálida que estaba, su respiración era lenta aunque se notaba el esfuerzo de la chica, desvié mi mirada y vi su mano, estaba pálida como la cera y no pude resistirme a sujetarla. Estaba muy relajado pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse salí lo más rápido que pude.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando recordé el suave tacto de Alice, sacudí mi cabeza ante mi extraño comportamiento, desde que dijeron que Alice había sido elegida como Guardián mi actitud ha sido muy rara.

Fui a mi cuarto con la respiración agitada e intenté descansar, pero cuando me atrapó el sueño sentí frío… como esa vez.

Sentí miedo, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y el respirar se sentía como miles de agujas presionando mi pecho.

A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de mi hermana, llorando y suplicándome que saliera del agua, mi corazón se destruía con cada lamento de ella. Pero de pronto la escena cambió.

Era una noche invernal de Londres, había estado todo el día practicando por lo que la tormenta de esa noche fue de las más fuertes que he hecho. Estaba a punto de irme cuando una luz llamó mi atención, al acercarme noté el calor que emanaba de lo que alguna fue una casa.

Mucha gente rodeaba la escena pero nadie se acercaba más que un grupo de hombres, ellos cargaban algo que fue llevado a un carro. Me asustó bastante la escena y para ayudar a controlar el fuego hice más fuerte la tormenta, fue tanta la intensidad que a los pocos minutos el fuego fue controlado, al ver que la situación estaba mejor regresé a mi refugio.

Aunque lo único que escuché fue unos sollozos y gritos de algunas personas. Mi corazón se aceleró y fue cuando…desperté.

Mi cuerpo estaba sudando y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no recordaba haber vivido eso pero por mi ligera amnesia no sabía diferenciar entre lo real y lo falso.

Me levanté listo para desayunar, solo me faltaba mi sudadera, estuve buscando como loco cuando recordé que Alice la estaba usando. Mis mejillas se tornaron de rojo al recordar cuando se la puse.

Mis manos temblaban al igual que todo mi cuerpo, estaba nervioso de que ella se despertara y se enojara conmigo, pero una vez que logré meter su cabeza y acomodar sus brazos mi respiración regresó a la normalidad, aunque el temblor regresó al sostenerla en mis brazos.

-¿¡Qué está pasándome!?-grité antes de golpear la pared.

-¿Jack?- susurró Norte-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no hay ningún problema.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, estoy bien, solo tengo que desayunar.

Me marché bastante desconcertado, nunca había actuado tan cortante con Norte, terminé de desayunar y me acerqué a la habitación de Alice. Me senté frente a la puerta y esperé cualquier noticia de la chica.

Estaba bastante aburrido pero cuando vi salir a Conejo no pude evitar congelar el piso para que se cayera, su reacción me hizo reír a carcajadas. Aunque el golpe fue muy ruidoso, esperé un fuerte regaño pero solo recibí un golpe de su boomerang en mi estómago, mi respiración se cortó y me hice bolita para soportar el dolor.

Cuando me levanté vi que estaba solo, me acerqué a la puerta, listo para escabullirme cuando la perilla giró abriendo la puerta. Me regresé al otro lado del pasillo, aunque al ver quien había salido una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Alice-sonreí-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunté pero ella nunca me respondió-¿Alice?

La miré, se veía linda con su cabello negro algo despeinado y mi sudadera, además de su clásico vestido azul, aunque me llamó la atención el collar negro que adornaba su cuello y no su collar con el signo de omega.

Me quedé hipnotizado por el brillo del collar, esa gema de color ámbar tenía algo, el brillo era muy fuerte. Aunque cuando miré sus ojos parecían sin vida.

El brillo que los iluminaba estaba apagado, su piel estaba más pálida, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, me acerqué tímidamente a ella y a la vez asustado al ver su estado.

-¿Alice? Responde, por favor, ¿estás bien?-le preguntaba mientras sujetaba su mano. Se veía tan vulnerable que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Ja…ack-susurró con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí Alice, soy yo… Jack Frost.

-Ten…go…mie…-en ese momento se desvaneció.

Mis brazos reaccionaron por instinto, y pude comprobar que su temperatura estaba más caliente, la cargué y la llevé a su cama. Estaba a punto de buscar ayuda cuando la escuché llorar, me acerqué a ella y limpié las pequeñas lágrimas que se salían de sus ojos cerrados.

Su respiración era rápida y por reflejo me sujetó la mano con fuerza. Mi corazón dio un brinco al sentir su gesto.

-Tranquila Alice, estás a salvo… estoy contigo-susurraba-Todo va a estar bien.

Justo cuando terminé mi oración sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, su mano seguía sujetando la mía pero cuando me reconoció sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte carmesí, que se vio con más fuerza al estar iluminada por la luz de la chimenea.

-¡Frost! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó con cierta vergüenza y sus mejillas se encendieron más al igual que las mías al ver nuestras manos juntas.

-Na…nada-tartamudeé-Solo…vi…ne a ver.

-¿Frost, Liddell? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo:

Justo cuando logré liberar mi mente de ese letargo, sentí una mano fría, pero a la vez muy cálida. Cuando alcé la mirada pude observar quien era mi acompañante, intenté soltarme cuando sentí mis mejillas arder, algo que nunca me había pasado, y fue peor cuando vi la prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. ¡Su sudadera! Aunque mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar la voz del Conejo de Pascua.

-No estamos haciendo nada, Señor Conejo-contesté en el momento que me quitaba la sudadera y se la entregaba a su dueño.

-Pero Alice, necesitas calor.

-Estoy bien-contesté mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

-¡SALTE!-gritó a Jack-¡Te dije que puede empeorar!

-Déjame en paz Canguro-le contestó de manera cortante-Adiós Alice…

Quise responderle pero mi mente empezó a divagar, el que yo estuviera en el mundo real era el mayor de mis problemas, mi salud se mejoraría en Wonderland, no hay nada que los lirios morados no arreglen.

Al pensar en Wonderland mis dedos buscaron mi collar, había un collar en mi cuello pero definitivamente no era el mío. Este era más como una gargantilla, intenté ponerme de pie pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó.

-¿Estás bien Alice?

-No, solo quiero volver a mi hogar…mi mundo-susurré.

-Pero este es tu hogar, tú perteneces…

-No me interesa-le interrumpí- ¡Odio el cambio, odio lo diferente! –grité mientras encrespaba los puños.

-¡Basta Liddell!-gritó-Deja de actuar como una niña pequeña, no todo cambio es malo.

-"El cambio no es bueno ni malo, simplemente no es lo mismo"-le contesté imitando a Cheshire.

-Lo entiendo, pero a veces hay cosas que son necesarias, además te prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase.

-Es solo que quiero volver.

Iba a decirme algo cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al espíritu dorado, sabía que tenía una conexión con él…Aunque no sé si logre obtener la información, Pitch fue claro, ellos no me dirían lo que quiero saber. ¿Pero lo que él dijo fue la verdad?

Estuve pensando la manera de huir pero a no ser que me recuperara en un día no podría escapar, al salir de mis pensamientos pude denotar que el enorme guardián había salido de mi habitación.

-Señor Sandman-lo llamé-¿Le conozco de antes?

Cuando pregunté pude notar como perdía el brillo en su mirada e incluso su arena parecía haber perdido algo de su magia.

Quise enmendar mi error pero nunca fui buena para relacionarme con otras personas, por lo que decidí dar por terminada la conversación, si ellos no iban a hablar yo tampoco.

Así que durante los tres días siguientes no hablaba, comía o hacía alguna actividad. Ni siquiera Jack, quien era el más molesto por mi actitud, logró sacarme de mi estado.

"Si esto sigue así perderé la cabeza"-pensé durante la tercera noche mientras miraba la luna. Lo más curioso es que ahora que recuerdo, la Luna fue mi mayor consuelo en mi vida, cuando estaba en el psiquiátrico o en mis peores noches.

Cuando desperté noté que Norte había entrado y me miraba con un gesto serio.

-Hola Alice-me dijo-¿Ya quieres hablar?-esperó unos minutos pero el silencio fue mi respuesta-Muy bien-suspiro-Al menos podré explicarte la mala noticia sin que me interrumpas...No puedes volver a Wonderland.

Esa simple frase provocó un escalofrío en mi espalda. Eso no podía ser cierto, debían estar mintiendo, alguna clase de truco cruel para que me quede en este horrible mundo. Es que no ven el dolor que me causa el estar lejos de mi refugio, de la gente que me conoce y no les aterra saber lo que he vivido o hecho.

El único lugar donde puedo ser yo misma.

-Mientes-susurré.

-Es la verdad, cuando vimos tu estado entendimos que Hombre en la Luna debió equivocarse. Así que intentamos abrir un portal pero nada pasó.

-Algo debió pasar-pensé.

-Tendrás que quedarte hasta que encontremos una solución-sonrió

-Vete por favor-supliqué.

-Pero Alice…Lo siento.

Utilizando un poco de mis fuerzas, llevé al guardián a la puerta, él pareció entender mi reacción y se dejo empujar. Hace tiempo que no hacía algo como eso, pero el limitarme o prohibirme el regresar simplemente sacaba lo peor de mí.

Cerré la puerta y me acerqué al enorme espejo de la habitación. Un reflejo fugaz cruzó por mi mente, se trataba de mi segundo viaje a Wonderland.

Tenía más o meno años, cuando de alguna manera logré cruzar el espejo después de cuestionarme como era vivir ahí. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en mis labios, si la memoria no me fallaba eso había pasado meses antes del Incendio.

Mis bellos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por los desgarradores recuerdos de mi familia. Intenté mantenerlos a raya pero en este mundo todo era mucho peor, mi cabeza daba vueltas hasta que mis pensamientos fueron superados por el sonido de mi corazón.

Este latía con tanta fuerza que el pecho me ardía, mi visión se tornó borrosa y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Cuando logré reponerme, me sujeté del mueble y me quedé observando el espejo. No sé, pero desde que descubrí que a veces el reflejo muestra mejor la realidad evité mirarme en ellos, aunque esta vez no me resistí.

Era normal, mi cabello a pesar de estar algo desarreglado era tan largo como siempre. Todo parecía estar normal hasta que miré el collar, este desprendía un poco de humo que se desvanecía al acercarse a mi cabeza y pecho.

-Bastante peculiar-intenté quitármelo pero era imposible-¿Qué rayos es esto?

Al ver que mis intentos no surtían efecto, busqué unas tijeras en la habitación, al no encontrarlas se me ocurrió usar mi Espada Vorpal, algo arriesgado pero mi querido cuchillo corta cualquier cosa.

Pensé en él como lo hago en Wonderland y nada, era como si mi conexión con ellos se hubiera roto y eso solo significaba una cosa…problemas.

Me puse nerviosa y fue más mi ansiedad cuando escuché que golpeaban mi puerta.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté tratando se sonar tranquila.

-Soy yo Alice.

-¡El culpable de todo lo malo que me ha pasado!-contesté de manera cortante y bastante molesta.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Es no es cierto!

-Si no hubieras ido a Wonderland todo estaría perfecto.

-Eso fue una simple coincidencia.

-Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable…Todo estaba bien Frost.

-¡Escúchame y deja de quejarte! –gritó bastante molesto-No es culpa nuestra, Hombre en la Luna te eligió para algo, si lo solucionamos podrás volver.

-No tiene caso-susurré-No podría enfrentarme a nada en este momento-le dije.

-Por favor-suspiró de manera exagerada-Te he visto pelear y eres muy buena con…

-No tengo mis poderes-lo interrumpí.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-Este mundo no es bueno para mí-me levanté-Ahora me voy.

-Eso sí que no-me sujetó de la mano- no te dejaré ir si estás indefensa.

-Soy lo suficiente capaz de defenderme, hasta nunca joven Frost-contesté antes de saltar por la ventana.

-¡Alice regresa!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y no me detuve hasta que llegué a unas cuevas de hielo, todo iba bien cuando choqué con los pequeños duendes que se encargaban de ¿un trineo? No puedo creer que lo del trineo sea cierto, aunque no se ve igual al de mis cuentos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en mi huida, escuché pasos que solo podían pertenecer a los Guardianes, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, en estos momentos agradecí el poder tener mis botas.

Seguí caminando en silencio para no ser descubierta y seguí el túnel, con algo de suerte podría llegar a la salida. Caminé hasta que llegué al final, una barranca fue lo único que vi. Vaya que este mundo me odiaba, si tan solo tuviera mis poderes podría brincarla con facilidad.

Suspiré y traté de trepar, lentamente empecé a bajar la montaña, suspiraba cada vez que el hielo se caía, después de algunos minutos logré llegar a una zona más firme, respiré con fuerza y reanudé mi camino, controlaba mis nervios tal y como alguna vez me dijo Cheshire, como extrañaba a ese molesto gato en estos momentos.

Mi distracción causó que mis pies se resbalaran y comenzara a caer, intenté aferrarme pero el hielo no me lo permitió, una caída desde esta altura me dejaría incapacitada por varios días, estaba a punto de recuperar el equilibrio cuando el hielo de donde me aferraba se desprendió, un grito surgió de mi garganta.

Cerré los ojos y esperé el duro impacto, al pasar los segundos y no sentir nada decidí abrir mis ojos, un caballo hecho de arena me sujetaba, toda mi respiración se tranquilizó y dejé que el caballo me guiara.

Cuando me dejó del otro lado de la barranca sentí la presencia de alguien, analicé el lugar y pude ver una sombra.

-Ya sé que es usted Señor Black.

-Tan lista como siempre, ¿verdad Alice?

-No lo creo, aunque gracias por salvarme… ahora si me disculpa debo regresar a Wonderland y asegurarme de cerrar cualquier portal que lleve a este mundo.

-¿Por qué tan enojada?

-Esos Guardianes quieren que me quede en ese horrible mundo.

-Oh, pobre de ti, si quieres puedo ayudarte a vengarte.

-No, la venganza no me interesa, solo quiero volver.

Empecé a alejarme de Pitch hasta que llegué a un lugar muy tranquilo, suspiré y llamé al Conejo Blanco, él podría llevarme a Wonderland en un segundo, pero cuando pensé en ellos era como si una niebla bloqueara el camino a casa, al ver que no llegaba recordé un viejo regalo de Lizzie…Lizzie, el pensar en ella provocaba que mis lágrimas quisieran salir, ella era mi única y verdadera familia, tal vez no era todo ella pero era lo único que tenía.

Saqué de mi bolsillo una pequeña llave "solo para emergencias" Esta llave solo servía una vez.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en el Valle de Lágrimas, mi corazón latió con fuerza, quise llorar cuando vi que la llave no había funcionado. Eso no podía estar pasando, algo debió pasarle a Wonderland y los únicos culpables de mi regreso eran los guardianes.

Me tragué todo el dolor y regresé con Pitch, él me había demostrado la verdadera esencia de ellos y si ellos le habían hecho algo parecido. Lo iba a ayudar.

-Puedo ayudarte a regresar y darte todas las respuestas que quieras, pero tal vez el precio sea muy alto.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Tendremos que ver a un viejo amigo, es el único capaz de reactivar tus poderes pero tomará la bondad que haya en ti.

-¿Creí que eras el mayor representante de la oscuridad?-pregunté-Además que bondad puedo tener-pensé.

-No, yo soy los miedos pero él es la parte oscura de todas las personas, eso que ocultamos. Y por lo que sé, tiene algo de interés en ti.

-Todos guardan oscuridad en su interior.

-¿Estás lista?

-Pagaré lo que sea por proteger a Wonderland…


	15. Chapter 15

Ya tenía bastante tiempo sin actualizar pero la Universidad me está costando bastante, pero aquí está. No hay mucho diálogo y cambié el estilo de narrador. Espero que no les moleste

Dejen sus reviews, me ayuda demasiado, en serio.

Bueno, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15:<p>

-Pagaré lo que sea por proteger a Wonderland…

-Una sabia decisión-susurró- Ahora toma mi mano-ordenó

La joven se quedó viendo por unos segundos la mano pálida, Pitch Black no era el tipo de persona en el que depositas tu confianza pero el miedo generaba que Alice ignorara su sentido común, sólo quería regresar a su mundo, ¿egoísta? No, ella quería sentirse a salvo y lo lograría cuando recuperara sus poderes y estuviera en su refugio.

La chica tomó la mano y sintió un jalón cuando Pitch se transformó en sombra, cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de disminuir ese temblor que inundaba su cuerpo.

-Llegamos, siéntase como en casa Alice.

-Gracias señor Black.

-Ahora retírate, tengo cosas que arreglar para poder ver a mi amigo.

La chica asintió para después marcharse sin hacer ruido, su corazón latía con fuerza pues sentía que alguien la observaba entre las sombras. Levantó la mirada y vio las mismas jaulas enormes que pendían de algo que no alcanzaba a observar, caminaba lento porque el suelo estaba bastante destruido, parecía un viejo palacio destruido. La chica suspiró y trató de encontrar algún punto iluminado, para guiarse en este laberinto, sin embargo no atinó a descubrirlo. La última vez que había venido había visto muy pocos detalles, pero su visión no estaba tan pérdida gracias a la luz que iluminaba débilmente pero más que la última vez.

Intentaba relajarse pero ahora se sentía peor que cuando estaba con los guardianes, quiso creer que había tomado la decisión correcta, después de todo Pitch había sido sincero con ella.

Caminó y caminó hasta que divisó una antigua puerta, la curiosidad regresó a ella y la hizo adentrarse a aquel lugar.

Había una gran luz blanca, ese detalle le sorprendió ya que había concluido que la luz no era del agrado del espíritu. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella vio con claridad los libros de ese lugar, varios hablaban de los guardianes pero uno le llamó la atención.

Era verde con plateado, se veía muy antiguo, lo examinó con cuidado pero no encontró algún nombre o autor, la curiosidad la venció y lo abrió.

En la primera hoja estaba el bello dibujo de una joven de la misma edad que Alice, tenía el cabello negro, largo, ojos dorados, piel pálida, usaba un vestido azul marino con detalles negros, además de que una gargantilla, muy parecido al que tenía Alice, adornaba el cuello de la joven. La única diferencia era que dentro de la gema dorada se veía una pequeña luna.

-Que peculiar, esta chica podría pasar por mi gemela sino fuera por los ojos-se dijo la chica.

Atraída por el dibujo decidió revisar el libro. En la siguiente hoja había un escrito en lengua extraña, al igual que otros textos con más dibujos de la chica, parecía un pequeño diario hasta que llegó a la mitad, las demás hojas estaban recortadas para servir de compartimiento, lo que estaba dentro era un viejo guardapelo con una foto de un padre junto con la chica, sólo que ella era más joven.

El padre le llamó la atención ya que le recordaba a Pitch pero en el hombre de la foto se veía la bondad y el cariño que sentía por ella, era imposible que Pitch tuviera una relación con él.

Estuvo observando el collar por un buen rato hasta que escuchó pasos, su corazón dio un vuelco, colocó todo en su lugar a excepción del collar porque lo había soltado y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Vio un pasillo, se escondió en él y cuando vio a Pitch acercarse a la habitación en la que había estado ella fingió que estaba perdida.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada, buscaba una habitación para descansar un momento, pero me perdí.

-Está bien, cruza el otro pasillo y la primera puerta a la izquierda.

-Gracias, descanse señor Black.

La chica estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño pero la presión en su pecho lo evitó, no podía dejar de pensar en los guardianes, en especial en Frost, ese joven a pesar de los inconvenientes la había hecho sentir mejor, hace muchos años que alguien nuevo le hablaba, pero no podía negar que por culpa de él estaba en problemas.

Si ella hubiera evitado que los guardianes entraran a su mundo, ella seguiría ahí…su mente no la dejaba descansar, sentía que divagaba en lo que decía o pensaba.

Pobre pequeña, no sabía que tenía miedo.

Pero Pitch sí.

Él sabía que su mayor temor era exponerse a salir de su refugio porque en este mundo había perdido a la gente que amó con toda el alma, ella no podría soportar perder a alguien más y en su refugio sentía que podría proteger a todos gracias a sus habilidades…por eso le había dado ese collar.

La manipularía como a un títere…pero el motivo no era sólo venganza, la chica le recordaba a su hija, tal vez podría recuperarla después de todo este tiempo.

-Pronto estarás conmigo pequeña.

El espíritu estaba nervioso pues expondría a los guardianes su mayor debilidad si todo su esfuerzo fallaba, pero si obtenía el éxito no sólo recuperaría a su hija, tendría de aliada a la niña de Sandman, y al fin podría destruir a los Guardianes.

La victoria y venganza era suya.

Y nadie lo detendría esta vez.

* * *

><p>Jack se sentía peor que nunca, Norte le había contado la reacción de Alice ante la noticia. Todo era su culpa, él había alterado Wonderland con su visita.<p>

Pero no era la culpa todo el problema, las pesadillas empeoraban cada noche, primero con episodios de su muerte escuchando las súplicas de su hermana, después con la de los guardianes y por último la de Alice, aunque no era su muerte, ella era quien los destruía.

¿Qué significado tenían? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la elección de Alice como Guardián? ¿Alice los destruiría? Esa última pregunta le generaba un dolor en el pecho, la joven era ruda y bastante desconfiada pero no se atrevería a dañarlos ¿o sí?

No, su instinto le indicaba que eso era imposible pero el porque de las pesadillas lo atacaban sólo a él lo dejaban indefenso a que su imaginación volara. Aunque él quería creer que ella no lo haría.

-Podrás ser malhumorada pero no nos harías daño-susurró mientras recordaba como lo había defendido en Wonderland.

-¡JACK!-gritó Bunny-¡¿Dónde está?!-preguntó mientras lo sujetaba de su sudadera.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Alice!

-Yo no sé- contestó.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!

-¡Bunny detente!-gritaron Norte y Tooth.

-Jack no tuvo la culpa, ella escapó-dijo Tooth-Debió afectarle mucho la noticia.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sabemos, estuvimos buscando pero no hay huellas.

-Tal vez pudo regresar, ella es la creadora de ese mundo-sugirió Norte.

-No creo, ella me comentó-se detuvo por un momento.

-¿Qué?

-No tiene sus poderes.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla! si Pitch lo hace la podría lastimar o secuestrar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven al escuchar esa última frase, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, Pitch había quedado encerrado otra vez cuando fue derrotado hace 2 años atrás. No podría haber vuelto ¿o sí? El chico se sentía peor, Alice estaba en peligro y era su culpa.

-No dejaré que le pase algo malo-espetó antes de salir volando-Te voy a encontrar cueste lo que cueste.

El chico fue a la habitación de Alice, buscó y buscó alguna pista, algo que se les hubiera pasado. Todo estaba normal, suspiró molestó cuando escuchó un maullido bastante peculiar.

-Vaya, al parecer este mundo está muy diferente a la última vez que vinimos.

-¡Cheshire!

-Soy el único ser de Wonderland que puede entrar a este mundo, aunque el viaje me dejó muy cansado. Aunque tendrás que esperar. Busca a Alice antes de que se deje engañar.

-¿Qué?

-¡Dame la llave cabeza hueca! Lo demás lo arreglaré...El frío podrá calmar algo del fuego en su interior.

-Alice ¿está en peligro? ¿Está bien?

-Sólo ella podrá decidirlo-dijo antes de desaparecer en la llave.

-Gracias Cheshire

* * *

><p>La joven al ver que no podría dormir intentó volver a comunicarse con sus amigos, necesitaba tan sólo escuchar que estaban sanos y salvos.<p>

Quería ver su mundo y sentir paz, quería que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que las respuestas que tanto anhelaba estaban a punto de ser contestadas.

Fue cuando sintió una presión extraña, por un momento pensó en Cheshire y pudo sentir su presencia pero esta se desvaneció.

Estaba intentando llegar a él cuando su puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días Alice.

-Igualmente-susurró de la misma forma en que solía hacer en el psiquiátrico.

-¿Estás lista?

-¿Para qué?

-Para que tus poderes regresen. Todo está listo.

-De acuerdo, usted guía señor Black

-Sólo necesito que traigas un libro de la biblioteca de Norte.

-¿Qué? Creí que tenías todo listo.

-Oh Alice, es un pequeño favor comparado con el que te estoy haciendo.

-Como diga.

-Es negro con rojo. Bastante antiguo.

-Muy bien, esta noche lo traeré.

-Gracias Alice, toma uno de mis caballos y ordénales que te lleven al polo, te recomiendo que te ocultes hasta que esté ahí, tampoco dejes que vean el caballo-se alejó-eres tan fácil de manipular-susurró.

-No lo defraudaré.

La chica se alejó algo nerviosa, si regresaba sería más difícil escapar pero Wonderland valía el riesgo.

Al ver a los caballos se acercó al menos agitado, lo montó con algo de dificultad pues era su primera vez con uno sola, cuando se sintió cómoda le ordenó que fuera al polo.

Pasaron varias horas porque no tomó el portal de Pitch dado a que no sabía cómo abrirlo, cuando divisó a lo lejos una villa ordenó al caballo descender, se escondió en una cueva y el caballo se deshizo.

-Tendré que hacer que me vean-dijo antes de salir de la cueva.

Llevaba unos minutos corriendo cuando una ventisca empezó, miró hacia el cielo buscando alguna señal de los guardianes, pero no había tal. Estaba empezando a exasperarse cuando un brillo le llamó su atención… ¿Un recuerdo? Se iba acercando cuando unos yetis detuvieron su camino.

-¡ALICE! ¡NO TE MUEVAS! ¡NO TE HAREMOS DAÑO!


	16. Regresé

Hace una eternidad que no actualizo...mil perdonen sufrí muchos problemas estos meses y me estoy recuperando, perdí a mi angel peludo y abandoné la escritura pero una amiga me ayudó a regresar.

Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar un pequeño review, y gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16:<p>

-¡ALICE! ¡NO TE MUEVAS! ¡NO TE HAREMOS DAÑO!- la chica se giró nerviosa al escuchar las voces de Conejo y Tooth.

-No me iré-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Qué te hizo recapacitar?

-Nada…creo que me cansé de dar vueltas por ahí-mintió.

-Será mejor llevarte a un lugar cálido, no queremos otro "incidente".

-Yo…lamento ser una carga-susurró.

-Nunca lo fuiste pequeña-sonrió Tooth mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la ojiverde.

La chica sintió calidez en su pecho al escuchar eso, pero rápidamente lo reprimió, tenía una misión que cumplir. Los Guardianes la guiaron en silencio, algo que normalmente la relajaba, ahora estaba demasiado tensa para eso.

Suspiró con fuerza cuando llegaron al Taller de Norte, lugar donde le esperaba un buen interrogatorio, su corazón latía con más fuerza con cada paso que daba, si fallaba iba a perder la confianza de los Guardianes para siempre junto con la oportunidad de obtener el libro, aunque se cuestionaba si era lo correcto y la razón del porqué no quería perder la confianza de los mismos.

Al girarse recordó aquella figura brillante, ¿podría ser una señal de sus amigos? Su cabeza empezaba a girar pero no quería mostrar debilidad ante ellos, después iría a investigar.

-¡Alice!-la llamó Norte-¡Que alegría que estés bien!

-Gracias…aunque no entiendo porque se preocupan por mí. Solo les he causado problemas. Y creo que me conocen por lo que el joven Frost les dijo.

-Tonterías, aquí no pasó algo importante, además como íbamos a abandonar a una vieja amiga-sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Qué están diciendo?-cuestionó bastante confundida la chica.

-¿Alice no nos recuerdas?-la interrumpió el Conejo de Pascuas.

-Siendo sincera-suspiró-me temo que no-fue cuando recordó su último recuerdo sobre el incendio-Solo a Sandman, pero no estoy muy segura.

-Tranquila-sonrió Tooth-con la memoria te puedo…

-¿¡NOTICIAS DE ALICE!?-interrumpió el Guardián que lo había causado todo, el estómago de la chica pareció estrujarse al escucharlo.

-¡La encontramos!-espetó Norte. Al sentir la mirada de los guardianes ella sólo bajó su rostro.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que los demás lo escucharían, pero al verlos una pequeña chispa se prendió en su tan maltrecha memoria, aunque cada vez que eso pasaba todo se ponía borroso y sentía ganas de volver su estómago. La chica estaba nerviosa, ya tenía un trato con Pitch sin embargo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de escuchar a los Guardianes contar su versión de la historia, aunque también estaba presionada por Wonderland, si tuviera la certeza de que todo estaba bien no se hubiera atrevido a realizar alianza con él, es más, se daría el tiempo de descubrir que había causado esa rivalidad entre ellos y como Jack había descubierto su historia.

Los Guardianes la llevaron a su vieja habitación, tiempo después la dejaron sola. La chica se acercó a la ventana para ir hacia aquella figura cuando ésta se abrió de golpe por una ventisca.

-¿Planeando escapar otra vez?

-Claro que no-se cruzó de brazos-quería ver el paisaje.

-Mentirosa… ¿por qué volviste?-interrogó mientras se acomodaba en su cayado.

-¿No es lo que querían usted y sus amigos joven Frost?-el joven peliblanco solo levantó una ceja para mostrar su indiferencia ante esa justificación-No lo sé, creo que puedo conseguir unas respuestas sobre mi "situación"-fue cuando recordó la presencia de Cheshire-Y quería la llave que me arrebató joven Frost.

-Te la daré luego, si prometes no huir-obteniendo como respuesta un puchero por parte de la chica-Oh vamos, no te enojarás por eso.

-Calla-cruzó sus brazos.

La chica suspiró pero también sintió una presión en su pecho cuando vio que el peliblanco se sentaba en su cama, y más porque era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, sus padres nunca hubieran permitido eso además de que ella no era muy buena para hacer amigos.

Lo peor de todo es que el chico no se daba cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica, o no parecía inmutarse. Aunque eso no evitaba que la tensión estuviera presente.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo me vas a vigilar?

-No lo sé-sonrió con cierta burla-Hasta que aceptes que eres un Guardián.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eres un Guardián, por eso te estábamos buscando-sonrió aunque la miró como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿¡Y por eso bloquearon mi acceso a Wonderland?!-cuestionó molesta.

-Y otra vez con eso- rodó sus ojos-Nosotros no hicimos nada, no entendemos que pasó pero de lo que estoy seguro es que Hombre en la Luna te eligió.

-¿Quién?-la chica estaba más confundida con cada palabra que decía el joven-Antes de que continúes tengo algo que hacer y cómo estás "vigilándome" estoy segura de que me acompañarás ¿no es cierto?

-Veo que ya te estás acostumbrando a mi presencia-guiñó con cierto toque de superioridad.

-Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con personas molestas y entrometidas…no te sientas especial.

La chica salió por la ventana no sin antes esperar al joven, una vez que ambos estaban juntos empezaron a buscar, bueno, el joven peliblanco seguía a la chica. Pasaron los minutos Jack empezaba a impacientarse, pero no iba a permitir que la joven se volviera a escapar, aunque de cierta manera la comprendía, él tampoco había tomado muy bien cuando le dijeron que era un Guardián ahora trataba de imaginar lo que se sentía el abandonar todo lo que conociste por quien sabe cuánto tiempo sin poder regresar además de estar vulnerable; sin poderes, y llegó a la conclusión que era normal que reaccionara así.

También recordó como actuó cuando llegó a Wonderland, ella desconfiaba completamente de él, y lo único que evitó que lo sacara por la fuerza fue la reina o mejor dicho, su hermana. Era claro que ella era su parte más racional y la única que podía relajar a la chica, tal vez por eso Cheshire había llegado al mundo, si Alice regresaba y hablaba con su hermana todo saldría mucho mejor, ese gato le había dado la mejor idea de todas. Aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, si ella pasaba tiempo con los chicos de Burgess podría acelerar el proceso de aceptación del rol.

De todas formas, Jack estaba completamente seguro que la chica se integraría perfectamente, y mientras el ojiazul pensaba, la ojiverde no dejaba de sentir esa ansiedad por no encontrar aquel recuerdo aunque también estaba el asunto con Pitch, además de lo que le había revelado Frost hace unos minutos, su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y regresar al Taller lo distinguió, la silueta brillante, su corazón se llenó de emoción y no sólo porque fuese un recuerdo sino porque eso indicaba que Wonderland no estaba perdido, que todavía podía volver a él…y sin la ayuda del Coco, pero todavía tenía muchas dudas que resolver, dudas que no podrían ser resueltas por un solo recuerdo.

Se acercó tímidamente, Jack también se acercó y le sorprendió ver aquella silueta brillante, sin duda era Sandman aunque no sabría decir si no había una figura así en Wonderland, quiso acercarse pero la chica lo detuvo sujetándolo de su sudadera.

-Esto es mío-dijo con un toque de niña algo malcriada-Espera aquí.

La chica se acercó a la silueta con cierto cuidado, su corazón latía con fuerza, suspiró para reunir algo de valor y lo tomó. Su cabeza se puso en blanco hasta que escuchó su propia voz, sólo que era más inocente e infantil.

-¡Venga señor Sandman! Hay que ir a Wonderland-la chica se reía.

La silueta dorada también le sonreía pero no hablaba, sólo se comunicaba por gestos y movimientos, aunque sintió una punzada de dolor cuando vio a sus viejos amigos de Wonderland, en su forma original, hechos de arena.

La chica reía y más cuando hizo siluetas muy parecidas a los Guardianes.

-¡Los Guardianes!-la chica sacó una bolsita que contenía un diente-Hoy viene el Hada-sonrió tiernamente-Ya quiero volver a verlos, ¿cuándo me lleva a verlos otra vez señor Sandman?

En ese momento terminó el recuerdo, una fuerte presión invadió su pecho, y sintió unas ligeras lágrimas inundar sus ojos, bajó la mirada, y con la mayor discreción que pudo se limpió para volver a su gesto serio.

-Vámonos ya-susurró.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó al verla, obteniendo silencio como respuesta.

El camino de regreso fue muy silencioso, pero el peliblanco no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica, sabía que algo había cambiado cuando se acercó a ella, tenía la misma mirada que él cuando recordó a su hermana.

Quiso decirle algo, pero el pasado de Alice era mucho más trágico que el de él, tal vez había muerto pero había salvado a su hermana y ella…solo se puedo salvar ella.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica, ella sólo se quedó sentada .

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-Frost… ¿ya me conocían?

-Yo no, hasta hace unos pocos días.

-Me refiero a los Guardianes.

-Eso parece, cuando Hombre en la Luna te eligió todos se emocionaron y querían ir a buscarte.

-Entiendo, puedo estar sola…quiero dormir.

-Sólo si prometes no escapar.

-¿Tengo otra alternativa?

-No si quieres tu llave…descansa Alice.

-Descanse joven Frost.

La chica se dejó caer sobre la cama, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, ese recuerdo había contestado algunas preguntas pero todavía había varias incógnitas. Aunque la principal era saber que camino elegir.

Si le daba el libro a Pitch podría recuperar sus poderes, aunque seguía desconfiando de las verdaderas intenciones.

-No puedo con esto-tocó su collar tres veces.

-¿Todo listo Alice?

-Necesito más tiempo…

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y les prometo que trataré de actualizar más seguido...Cuídense y adiós.<p> 


End file.
